Au-delà du sang
by Saturne
Summary: Entre Sam qui se meurt et un Castiel humain qui ploie sous les remords, Dean endosse de son mieux la responsabilité d'une guerre qui ravage aussi bien la Terre que le Paradis et l'Enfer. Avec un peu d'aide tout de même... [suit directement le final de la saison 8 - Reboot de la saison 9 - Léger Destiel à venir]
1. Wind of Change

**Titre :** Au-delà du sang

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Coach :** Jackallh – et là si vous vous demandez ce qu'est exactement un coach, il s'agit d'un être d'une patience infinie qui lit et valide chacune de mes phrases, me motive quand j'ai la flemme, me relance quand j'ai plus d'inspiration et on trouve des idées géniales en discutant ensemble. Donc standing ovation pour Jackallh !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sinon cette fanfic serait actuellement diffusée sur écran !

**Couple :** Destiel à venir. Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous savez que la romance n'est pas le fil conducteur ni la finalité de mes écrits, mais que je suis incapable d'écrire sur Dean et Castiel sans les mettre ensemble tôt ou tard.

**Résumé :** Entre Sam qui se meurt et un Castiel humain qui ploie sous les remords, Dean endosse de son mieux la responsabilité d'une guerre qui ravage aussi bien la Terre que le Paradis et l'Enfer. Avec un peu d'aide tout de même... [suit directement le final de la saison 8]

**Remarques :** Cette fanfiction est née de la frustration intense et de l'amère déception que la saison 9 a provoqué en mon coach et moi. Après un épisode particulièrement révoltant (oui oui, vous savez lequel, j'en écume encore d'indignation), nous en avons discuté en détaillant ce que les scénaristes auraient dû faire pour que cette saison soit bonne. Et pour le coup, après quelques heures de discussion, on avait un scénario de saison qui tenait la route, alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire.

Contrairement à _De la poésie pour poissons_, cette histoire est en chapitres courts, sans rythme de parution particulier, ni phrases d'annonce du chapitre suivant. Là, j'écris pour me défouler et m'amuser, et pour perfectionner ma technique de l'autruche : la saison 9 n'existe plus à mes yeux, et j'écris ce que j'aurais aimé voir. Venez donc mettre profondément la tête dans le sable avec moi !

**Spoilers :** L'histoire suit directement la fin de la saison 8, et reprend quelques petits éléments du tout début de la saison 9. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu la saison 9 pour lire cette fic.

- Merci beaucoup à **Stonewhiteclown** qui a très gentiment répondu à mes questions d'ordre médical pour ce chapitre ! -

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Wind of Change**

(Scorpions)

**.**

_« The angels... They're falling. »_

**.**

**.**

Des crissements de pneu dans la nuit. Noire et majestueuse, l'Impala surgit au tournant et dérape bruyamment, les roues traçant un large arc de cercle sur le bitume humide jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête net devant l'hôpital. Un grincement de porte, et sur la carrosserie parsemée de gouttelettes d'eau se reflète la silhouette d'un homme qui marmonne des paroles précipitées, son front couvert d'une sueur glacée.

« On y est Sammy... Tiens le coup, encore un peu... Tout va aller mieux, je te le promets...

Il ouvre la porte arrière et se penche pour attirer à lui le corps fiévreux de son frère. Le cuir des sièges est maculé de sang noir et grumeleux que Sam a vomi plus tôt.

Dean Winchester, en temps normal, étriperait quiconque oserait souiller son bijou. Sauf Sammy. Sammy était, est, et sera toujours l'exception.

Et Sammy va mal, très mal.

Il le charge dans ses bras et la tête de son petit frère dodeline et se blottit au creux de son épaule. Son front moite qui se presse contre son cou est brûlant, et à cet instant, malgré ce corps démesuré et pesant qui encombre ses bras, Dean a la saisissante impression d'être projeté bien des années plus tôt – portant son frère encore bébé hors de la maison en proie aux flammes.

- Dean... articule Sam en grimaçant de douleur.

Ses yeux se révulsent légèrement alors qu'il tousse et crache du sang par spasmes douloureux, tâchant de gouttelettes sombres la chemise de Dean qui s'avance avec précaution vers le bâtiment, comme si son frère était un objet fragile pouvant se briser au moindre heurt.

Des infirmiers l'ont repéré, apparemment, et surgissent de l'hôpital avec un brancard en courant vers lui. Dean rajuste contre lui son frère dont la respiration difficile est entrecoupée de paroles sans signification, et va à leur rencontre, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il les aide à allonger son géant de frère qui fixe le vide de ses yeux vitreux, aussi livide qu'un mort. Ses longs cheveux sont trempés de sueur, et Dean chasse une mèche collée à son front comme le ferait une mère.

- Que s'est-il passé, monsieur ? demande un jeune infirmier tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers l'hôpital.

Tout en suivant le cortège qui passe les portes de l'hôpital, Dean lui jette un œil en coin, à lui et son badge nominatif, W. Stone. Mais il reporte aussitôt son attention sur Sam qui se courbe en deux en geignant de douleur entre ses dents serrées.

- Il, euh... mon frère s'est écroulé et s'est mis à vomir du sang, et...

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Il y a moins d'une heure, mais il allait déjà mal depuis quelques semaines.

- Y a-t-il des antécédents de cancer, de problèmes cardiaques ou d'AVC dans votre famille ? A-t-il usé de stupéfiants ou d'alcool à l'excès ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Écoutez.. sauvez-le, ok ? Sauvez-le ! Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Ils surgissent dans le hall bondé de l'hôpital et l'infirmier se place devant Dean pour l'empêcher de suivre.

- Nous allons faire tout notre possible. En attendant, vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre véhicule dans le passage. Garez-le dans le parking, et ensuite nous pourrons régler les détails administratifs pendant qu'on s'occupe de votre frère.

Dean suit des yeux la silhouette recroquevillée et fragile de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes, puis acquiesce d'un air absent, visiblement perdu et malade d'angoisse. Le visage du jeune infirmier se radoucit un peu et il lui tapote l'épaule d'un air compatissant avant de se diriger d'un pas raide vers un vieillard qui se scandalise bruyamment d'attendre depuis déjà quatre heures et menace de s'en prendre au personnel. Tous les sièges sont occupés, et le hall est bondé de personnes qui font les cent pas ou se sont assis par terre. Nul ne fait attention à lui, tous les regards sont rivés vers le vieil homme qui hurle au scandale et menace d'attaquer l'hôpital en procès, bien vite rejoint par d'autres patients excédés.

Les épaules basses, Dean fait lentement demi-tour sans entendre la dispute qui se généralise derrière lui. Le silence et l'air frais de l'extérieur lui font l'effet d'une claque. Il se reprend et se dirige à grands pas vers son Impala. Il tape un coup sur le coffre et siffle entre ses dents serrées :

- Écoute moi bien, espèce de fils de pute. Reste bien sage là-dedans. Fais le moindre bruit et je te ferai regretter d'exister, compris ?

Silence.

- Frappe un coup si tu comprends, deux coups si t'es mort. »

Un bruit sourd lui parvient en réponse, et il acquiesce avant de se glisser dans la voiture face au volant. Il met le contact, la mâchoire crispée.

Castiel avait affirmé que les blessures de Sam ne pouvaient être guéries avec son mojo. Il ne peut que mettre toute sa confiance dans les humains, cette fois. Parce que si ça ne marche pas... Il ne saura plus quoi faire.

Non. Ça va marcher. Il faut que ça marche.

Sam ne peut pas mourir. Pas sous sa garde, jamais. C'est son boulot de le protéger. Il l'a fait toute sa vie, il ne va pas arrêter maintenant.

**oOo**

Une sensation humide et froide s'étend sur toute la longueur de son dos et de ses jambes. Castiel remue faiblement ses doigts qui froissent une feuille morte au creux de sa paume, et ouvre les yeux. La voûte céleste, à demi voilée par de sombres feuillages qui bruissent au vent, se déploie en une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes. De l'air froid s'engouffre dans ses poumons, et il écarquille un peu les yeux en frissonnant.

Cette sensation... est-ce donc cela, avoir _froid _?

Il redresse le buste et ressent avec précision le sol gorgé d'eau de pluie imprégner ses vêtements et le froid coller à sa peau. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur pied, avec ce malaise et cette impression de _dépendre_ du fonctionnement correct de ses organes, qu'il mesure les conséquences dramatiques de son erreur.

Metatron_._

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel qui lui paraît étrangement trouble à travers ses yeux embués. Tout est calme. Peut-être que le sort n'a pas fonctionné, et que sa Grâce n'était pas suffisante ?

Cet espoir est vain, Castiel en est conscient, et il a déjà payé bien trop cher pour sa naïveté et sa confiance mal placée. Mais il se doit d'espérer. Car il ne supportera pas ce poids de plus sur sa culpabilité. Il a déjà infligé trop de souffrances. Il voulait tout arranger, réparer et racheter ses crimes, et non pas accabler sa famille d'un malheur supplémentaire.

Il se met en marche sans quitter des yeux le ciel paisible et épuré. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre meuble et les feuilles détrempées au sol, pas à pas. Rien pour l'instant. Il n'y a rien, mais...

Le poids familier de ses ailes dans son dos a disparu. Il se sent léger et vide, et pourtant jamais l'attraction terrestre n'avait eu une telle emprise sur lui auparavant. Il ne peut plus voler. Il est cloué au sol. Il n'est plus un Ange.

Mais tout cela ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral sans importance si Metatron a échou...

Un éclat doré dans le ciel.

Castiel écarquille les yeux et se met à courir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où la vue dégagée sur une large vallée lui permet de voir tous ses frères et sœurs chuter du ciel, tous jusqu'au dernier. Il entend leurs cris résonner dans sa tête, mais comme étouffés, déformés.

Son cœur frappe si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semble qu'elle va exploser, tandis qu'il contemple, muet, le ciel nocturne se percer à perte de vue d'Anges qui tombent au sol, leur Grâce s'embrasant comme mille soleils. Comme Lucifer autrefois, il y a bien longtemps.

Tous, bannis du Paradis. Par sa faute. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il avait écouté Dean et lui avait obéi. Pourtant, ces dernières années auraient dû lui apprendre que prendre des décisions seul n'est pas exactement son fort.

Dean. Il doit trouver Dean. Lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, et lui demander conseil et pardon. Castiel ne doit plus prendre de décisions sans se référer à Dean, il le sait, maintenant, et il en fait le serment intérieurement.

Dean saura quoi faire. Dean arrangera tout.

Castiel arrache péniblement ses yeux du spectacle funeste et se met en marche d'un pas raide et décidé. Au hasard. Il ne sait où il se trouve exactement – même si la position des étoiles lui indique le Nord – mais ce continent, s'il se trouve toujours en Amérique comme il le suspecte, est très peuplé. En marchant tout droit, il croisera fatalement des Humains et pourra alors utiliser un téléphone pour contacter Dean.

**oOo**

Castiel ne répond pas à ses prières. Kevin ne répond pas au téléphone. Et l'état de Sam est si alarmant qu'il a été envoyé tout droit passer une radio.

Tout part en vrille.

Assis dans un couloir où passent régulièrement des infirmières à qui il ne jette même pas un regard, Dean tourne et retourne nerveusement son portable entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui le sépare de Sam. L'angoisse qui court dans ses veines le tient éveillé et en alerte. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas se détendre et encore moins dormir tant que Sammy ne sera pas hors de danger.

Putains d'épreuves... Ils auraient dû détruire ces foutues tablettes et ne jamais s'en mêler. Le Paradis, l'Enfer, tout cela n'a aucune importance comparé à la vie de son petit frère.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvre, et un médecin en sort, tenant à la main une radio qu'il fixe avec des yeux ébahis. Dean se lève précipitamment.

- Alors, docteur ?

- Eh bien, c'est... assez inhabituel, répond l'homme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il continue de fixer la radio en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

- Inhabituel ? Mais... vous pouvez le guérir, pas vrai ?

- Eh bien...

Le médecin se racle la gorge en clignant des yeux, et élève la radio pour la placer face aux néons du plafond.

- Regardez ceci. C'est du jamais vu. Tous ses organes, et je dis bien _tous_, sont en état de nécrose avancée, et il y a des lésions internes et hémorragies ici, ici et là. C'est à se demander comment il est encore en vie.

Dean jette un bref coup d'œil sur la radio. Il ne voit que des formes blanches et noires sans signification pour lui. Il baisse les yeux pour dévisager le médecin, les cernes creusées sous ses yeux, ses lunettes qui glissent sur son long nez, ses joues molles et son crâne qui se dégarnit. Qu'importe. Si ce type peut sauver Sam, il sera à ses yeux plus sexy que Dr Sexy.

La porte se rouvre derrière lui, et une infirmière sort en poussant Sam avachi dans un fauteuil roulant, le regard vitreux mais l'air déjà plus calme.

- Nous lui avons administré de la morphine à sa demande, précise l'homme en regardant Sam d'un air incrédule.

Son regard ne cesse de se promener entre Sam, la radio et Dean, comme s'il s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à ce que des caméras déboulent ou à se réveiller dans son lit. Dean serre les poings, sentant l'exaspération galvaniser son angoisse.

- Pouvez-vous le guérir, oui ou non ? articule-t-il en plissant les yeux.

L'homme baisse finalement la radio et répond d'un ton sérieux et professionnel :

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, Monsieur Parker. Il nous faut d'abord identifier la source de la nécrose et des hémorragies pour pouvoir traiter le problème. Vu son état dégradé, tenter une chirurgie exploratrice serait très risqué pour votre frère, mais c'est la seule solution. Tant que nous comprendrons pas ce qui provoque cette détérioration des tissus, nous ne pourrons guère que soulager ses souffrances dans ses derniers instants.

- Vous voulez _charcuter_ mon frère ? s'exclame Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, non, objecte le médecin en fronçant un sourcil. Mais comprenez bien que dans un cas aussi peu ordinaire, nous ne pouvons traiter la maladie sans établir au préalable un diagnostic. S'il survit à l'opération, nous proposerons un transfert dans une structure spécialisée dans le mal – quel qu'il soit – qui l'affecte. Je vous laisse en discuter avec votre frère et prendre votre décision, le temps d'aller chercher les formulaires.

Il s'éloigne alors dans le couloir, suivi par l'infirmière, et tous les deux semblent commenter la radio avec animation en pointant du doigt des zones précises. Dean s'accroupit et fixe intensément son frère qui lui renvoie un regard absent.

- Sammy... qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Des conneries, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Sam déglutit avec difficulté et répond faiblement :

- Ce que tu voudras. Je te fais confiance.

Le regard de Dean se durcit, et il serre les poings. Non, ces docteurs et leur science humaine ne peuvent pas aider. Tout ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est ouvrir Sam et accélérer son agonie. Il faut quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de mieux. Peut-être que les Hommes de Lettres avaient un bouquin sur le sujet dans le bunker.

Il se relève, décidé, et empoigne le fauteuil roulant de son frère.

- Allez viens, on se barre d'ici. On va gérer ça nous-mêmes, comme on le fait toujours. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »

Il pousse le fauteuil dans le couloir, direction le hall. Nul ne fait attention à eux, le personnel étant occupé sur une autre urgence – un accident de moto, apparemment – et ils se retrouvent sans encombre à l'extérieur.

Dean pousse un soupir de soulagement en se hâtant vers le parking.

Il ne veut plus jamais voir un hôpital de sa vie. Pas même dans Dr Sexy MD.

**oOo**

Les yeux encore un peu collés par le sommeil, l'homme sifflote doucement en tapotant son volant. La route monotone cernée d'arbres est complètement vide à cette heure matinale. La meilleure heure pour chasser.

Andy est de bonne humeur. Il vient chasser les faisans et les cerfs dans ce coin chaque année depuis une éternité avec ses vieux amis d'enfance. Le meilleur moment de l'année, à son avis. Un bon moment de camaraderie, puis de festin dans leur cabane en chantant tous ensemble près d'un feu de cheminée. De quoi oublier tous ses problèmes l'espace d'une semaine, c'est pas rien.

Il est même en avance, dans sa hâte. Il va bien arriver avec une heure d'avance, d'après sa montre, et...

« Oh bon sang !

Une silhouette humaine a surgi de nulle part sur la route. Il freine et tourne vivement son volant en jurant dans sa moustache pour éviter de percuter le mec en trench-coat qui vient de se jeter sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là au milieu de nulle part, ce type ?

Andy sort de sa voiture et se dirige précipitamment vers l'homme qui se redresse difficilement au sol.

- Eh mon gars, ça va ?

L'homme – un type jeune, la trentaine, peut-être – observe sa main d'un air relativement stoïque pour quelqu'un qui a failli se faire renverser.

- Ça fait mal, dit-il seulement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez au milieu de la route comme ça ?

L'homme se relève sans le regarder, d'un air complètement déphasé.

- J'ai entendu des anges.

D'accord... De toute évidence, ce type a eu une rude soirée alcoolisée la veille et erre sans doute depuis des heures sans boire ni manger. Il a l'air complètement à la masse.

- Et si vous preniez un peu d'eau, mh ? suggère Andy d'un ton méfiant.

Ce jeune n'a pas l'air du genre dangereux ou drogué – il porte même une cravate et un costume très sérieux – mais on se sait jamais, avec tout ce qu'on voit à la télévision et dans les journaux... Andy réprime un mouvement de recul quand le gars approche un peu trop à son goût.

- Je ne bois pas d'eau.

Ouais. Plutôt de l'alcool, sans doute. Quand il racontera ça aux copains...

- La déshydratation est une vraie garce dans le coin, monsieur.

Le type s'avance encore, et Andy se crispe, prêt à l'assommer si nécessaire.

- Un téléphone ! Vous avez un téléphone ? exige l'illuminé d'un ton agressif.

- Il n'y a pas de réseau ici.

Il le regarde détourner les yeux d'un air soudain triste et perdu. Comme un gosse.

C'est peut-être pas de la déshydratation, en fin de compte. Ni même de l'alcool. Ce comportement lui rappelle étrangement...

- Et si je vous déposais quelque part, mh ?

- Oui. Bien. J'aurais bien volé, mais... je n'ai plus d'ailes.

- D'accord...

Le type s'installe dans la voiture, raide et le regard fixe, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. S'il ne remuait pas lentement sa main ensanglantée comme pour tester la douleur, il pourrait passer pour empaillé.

Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré... Andy soupire et remonte dans sa voiture pour remettre le contact.

- Il faudra désinfecter ça, dit-il en désignant la paume ensanglantée d'un geste.

Le type en trench-coat ne répond rien, mais place sa main intacte sur son front en grimaçant.

- Ils crient... murmure-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux soudain hagards et écarquillés.

- Qui ça, les anges ?

- Oui.

Ça y est. Andy sait enfin à qui lui fait penser ce type. À Tim, son neveu. Un gamin adorable avec un cœur en or, mais qui vit dans sa bulle et ne s'adapte pas dans le monde réel.

- Et pourquoi ils crient ? demande Andy, décidant de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Ils ont mal, ils ont peur... Et tout est de ma faute.

Il glisse un regard en coin au jeune gars qui fixe la route, raide et la mâchoire crispée. Pauvre garçon, paumé dans ses illusions.

- Mais non, voyons, pourquoi ils t'en voudraient ?

- J'ai été naïf. Orgueilleux. Peut-être est-ce la punition que mon père m'a choisie. Être la cause de la destruction de ma famille.

Mieux vaut changer de sujet, se dit Andy.

- Je vois. Et où veux-tu que je te dépose, fiston ?

- Là où je pourrai utiliser un téléphone.

- D'accord.

La chasse peut attendre un peu. Ce gamin a sérieusement besoin d'aide.

- Tu sais, j'ai un neveu qui te ressemble un peu. Il est autiste, mais ça n'empêche pas ma sœur de l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Étrangement, un sourire poignant de nostalgie se glisse sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

- J'aime beaucoup les autistes. Leurs paradis sont très beaux.

Andy esquisse un sourire lui aussi.

- Ouais, sûrement...

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la station d'essence la plus proche s'achève en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à destination, le type au trench-coat sort du véhicule sans un mot ni un regard, l'air déjà complètement ailleurs. Andy ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça.

- Hey !

L'homme s'arrête et revient vers lui. Andy sort quelques pièces et billets et les lui tend. Il ne peut pas faire vraiment plus, mais il se sentira déjà plus tranquille s'il sait que le pauvre garçon aura de quoi manger pour la journée. Et de quoi téléphoner.

- Non. Je ne peux pas prendre votre argent.

- Pour le téléphone, insiste Andy. Et un sandwich s'ils en ont.

- C'est bon. Je ne mange pas.

Cet homme au comportement d'enfant rêveur est étrangement touchant.

- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

Il finit par accepter l'argent avec un air un peu maladroit qui arrache un sourire à Andy.

- Prends soin de toi, petit. »

Il démarre et reprend la route. Aider son prochain, surtout quelqu'un comme son neveu, lui gonfle le cœur d'un sentiment de paix.

Dans son rétroviseur, la silhouette immobile en trench-coat se rétrécit peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître, petit point lointain.


	2. Why don't you do right

**Notes de l'auteur :** Et hop, j'enchaîne sur le deuxième chapitre ! Vous verrez que ça va se détacher de plus en plus des épisodes de la série (et heureusement). J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est mon seul salaire après tout !

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2 : Why don't you do right**

(Sinead O'Connor)

**.**

**.**

Le véhicule s'éloigne en cahotant sur le chemin irrégulier et disparaît au loin, englouti par la forêt. Castiel baisse les yeux sur les billets et pièces au creux de sa main, et les empoche dans son trench-coat en tournant la tête vers la station d'essence qui jouxte quelques habitations et une supérette. Deux hommes se tiennent debout là, visiblement en pleine conversation. En s'approchant d'eux, Castiel entend celui à casquette dire au barbu d'un ton préoccupé :

« Non, je te dis, vieux frère, Emily est vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin. Elle n'a rien mangé et se tient raide comme un piquet à regarder le ciel en marmonnant des trucs qui veulent rien dire.

- Oh tu sais, les jeunes de son âge... Elle te fait peut-être une crise d'adolescence en retard ? Le départ de ta femme a dû la perturber.

- Au point de ne même plus réagir à son prénom ?

- Elle a peut-être un chagrin d'amour, va savoir.

- Non, elle n'était pas comme ça quand l'autre petit merdeux l'a quittée. Là, elle parle carrément de ses _frères et sœurs_ alors qu'elle est fille unique, et de trucs bizarres sur des soldats et le paradis... Et si elle avait pris de la drogue ? Je devrais peut-être l'amener à l'hôpital ?

- Fais pas gaffe, va, elle a dû regarder trop de films, tu fais encore le papa poule...

Castiel s'arrête devant eux et les interrompt :

- J'ai besoin de téléphoner.

L'homme d'âge mur à la casquette fronce ses épais sourcils et pointe une direction derrière lui :

- Et la politesse c'est pour les chiens ? Là-bas, contre le mur.

Castiel plisse les yeux en cherchant en vain quel est le lien avec les canidés, mais renonce bien vite à comprendre et tourne la tête vers son objectif fixé contre le mur. Enfin. Il va pouvoir contacter Dean.

Il se dirige d'un pas décidé dans cette direction, et ce n'est qu'une fois la main posée sur le combiné qu'il aperçoit les instructions inscrites près de l'appareil, ainsi que le tarif. Contrarié, il fronce les sourcils et retire lentement sa main.

Les communications téléphoniques sont donc payantes. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les Humains, et ce depuis l'aube de l'Humanité, se sont toujours reposés sur l'échange, développant un esprit mercantile qui a atteint en ce siècle son paroxysme et un niveau d'absurdité difficile à assimiler. Si autrefois les échanges suivaient une certaine logique – des denrées alimentaires notamment – le système actuel frise l'abstraction : de l'or, du métal, des bouts de papier sales variant d'une zone géographique à l'autre...

Alors qu'il extirpe l'argent de sa poche et compte les pièces, son regard est attiré par une silhouette frêle non loin de lui et par un murmure continu mêlant langage humain et enochian. Il fronce les sourcils et referme son poing sur la monnaie en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la jeune fille brune. Il est quasiment certain qu'il s'agit d'un vaisseau abritant un Ange. Mais à présent qu'il n'est plus en possession de sa Grâce et donc réduit à une vision strictement humaine, il ne peut apercevoir ses ailes ni son aura. C'est inconvenant.

Toutefois... il lui semble distinguer ce même filet fragile et cristallin de sa voix, parmi la multitude de celles qui frôlent son esprit. Et soudain, un souvenir lointain rejaillit et il reconnaît la voix de cet Ange qu'il n'a croisé qu'à une seule occasion dans son existence, il y a fort longtemps.

- … Hael ? demande-t-il avec hésitation.

Il la voit ciller et baisser enfin la tête avec lenteur, arrachant ses yeux bleus du ciel pour les poser sur lui avec un air hagard. Elle l'observe longuement en inclinant la tête sur le côté, dans un mutisme contemplatif.

- Je suis Castiel, précise l'ex-Ange en s'approchant un peu plus. Nous nous sommes croisés lors de la création du Paradis, tu te souviens ?

Le visage de l'Ange reste impassible, mais l'expression dans ses yeux se modifie, s'emplissant d'incrédulité.

- Castiel ? Le légendaire Castiel ? Mais... tu n'as pas d'ailes.

- On m'a... arraché ma Grâce. Je ne suis plus un Ange.

Hael s'approche avec une détresse mêlée de tristesse ancrée dans ses yeux bleus.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? Je travaillais au sein de ma division quand soudain... Mes ailes ont brûlé, je ne peux plus voler, et j'entends tous nos frères et sœurs souffrir et chercher des réponses. De ce que j'entends, tout le monde a été expulsé du Paradis... est-ce que Dieu... ?

- Non, répond Castiel en secouant la tête. Notre Père n'y est pour rien. C'est Metatron, il m'a utilisé, il...

- Le scribe ? Je croyais que Raphaël l'avait éliminé depuis longtemps.

- … il a scellé le Paradis. Il nous a tous bannis, comme Lucifer, achève Castiel platement en détournant les yeux.

Les yeux de Hael s'écarquillent et elle blêmit.

- Tu veux dire que nous ne pouvons plus y retourner ? Que nous sommes coincés sur Terre ? Mais... qu'allons-nous faire ? Je ne suis pas descendue ici depuis des millions d'années, et je ne peux pas emprunter le corps de cette créature indéfiniment. Quels sont les ordres ?

Le regard de Castiel s'emplit d'une détermination farouche tandis qu'il pose une main tiède sur l'épaule de Hael.

- Aie la Foi, ma sœur.

- Dieu est...

- Non, pas en Dieu. Aie Foi en Dean Winchester.

Hael fronce un sourcil d'un air perdu, mais répond aussitôt sans la moindre hésitation :

- D'accord.

Castiel sent un sourire s'épanouir et délier quelque chose en lui. Est-ce de l'espoir, ou le goût de la rédemption ? Il ne fuira plus ses responsabilités, et emploiera le reste de sa courte vie humaine pour réparer ses erreurs et obtenir le pardon. Il guide doucement sa sœur vers le téléphone tout en parlant :

- Dean saura nous indiquer la voie à suivre. Il est l'homme vertueux de la prophétie, celui qui devait être l'épée de Michael. Ses choix sont toujours judicieux, et bien des malheurs auraient été évités si je l'avais réalisé plus tôt.

Il a compris à présent que ses frères et sœurs ne sont pas aptes à assimiler le principe de libre-arbitre. Le plus souvent, c'est à peine qu'il parvient lui-même à cerner ce concept étranger. Il ne fera plus cette même erreur de laisser des Anges désœuvrés et sans instructions. Il sait où cela mène. Au chaos.

Hael est comme tous les autres soldats, elle a besoin d'être dirigée, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle semble se placer dans le sillage de Castiel avec un soulagement non dissimulé. L'Ange le suit docilement et l'observe avec un mélange de respect et de fascination tandis qu'il saisit le combiné et introduit les pièces dans l'appareil.

- Lorsque j'étais venue la dernière fois, les Humains se distinguaient à peine des singes. Je sais qu'en tant qu'ancien Général de la Garnison tu es plus familier que nous tous de leurs coutumes et fonctionnement. Que fais-tu ?

Castiel esquisse un sourire compréhensif. Habitué aux railleries de Dean quant à son inaptitude à intégrer les codes sociaux humains, être en mesure à son tour d'expliquer les subtilités terrestres est un plaisir rare qui chatouille agréablement sa fierté.

- Ceci est un appareil nommé _téléphone_ qui permet aux Humains de communiquer à distance. Il en existe aussi des portatifs mais qui ne marchent pas lorsqu'il n'y a pas de réseau. Là, je compose une suite de numéros qui vont diriger mon appel vers Dean Winchester. Cela fonctionne un peu comme les prières, sauf qu'il faut connaître le code correspondant à la personne au lieu de simplement penser son nom. C'est simple, une fois qu'on a saisi le principe. »

Et tandis que la tonalité se fait entendre, Castiel presse le combiné contre son oreille en attendant que Dean décroche sous le regard fixe de Hael.

**oOo**

Peinant sous le poids de Sam qui se laisse traîner plus qu'il ne marche, Dean referme la porte du repaire derrière lui avec un claquement métallique qui retentit longuement dans l'espace désert.

« … Kevin ?

Il n'obtient qu'un lourd silence pour toute réponse, et rajuste plus fermement le bras inerte de son frère sur ses épaules, descendant l'escalier pas à pas en suant. Sam fait visiblement des efforts louables pour s'appuyer sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais en vain.

- Ça... tourne... murmure-t-il en un faible souffle, le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur glacée.

- Shhh... Ça va aller, Sammy...

Et dire qu'il avait trouvé la batcave si pratique et agréable. Ces foutus Hommes de Lettres n'avaient pas pensé à la rendre accessible aux handicapés. Trop d'escaliers : il a été contraint de laisser le fauteuil roulant de l'hôpital replié dans l'Impala. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteint enfin le niveau du sol qu'il aperçoit Kevin tranquillement adossé contre un pilier, une tasse fumante à la main et mâchant un biscuit bruyamment. Des cernes soulignent ses yeux noirs, et un début de barbe ombrage ses joues.

- Me dites rien. Y a un truc qui a merdé, pas vrai ? articule Kevin entre deux bouchées en jetant un œil peu surpris à Sam.

Dean lui jette un regard assassin en s'approchant péniblement.

- Rends-toi plutôt utile au lieu de... !

Un brusque jet d'eau en plein visage l'interrompt net dans sa phrase, et il jette un regard à la fois offensé et médusé sur Kevin qui vient de dégainer un pistolet à eau de son dos et arrose à présent Sam qui réagit à peine.

- Ok, vous êtes cools, les gars. Je dois faire quoi ?

Quelques gouttes d'eau bénite perlent sur les cils de Dean, et il recrache un peu d'eau en fusillant Kevin du regard, la mâchoire crispée. Kevin replace son pistolet fluo dans son dos, sous l'élastique de son jogging.

- Tu nous as pris pour des _démons _? grogne-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- On est jamais trop prudent, répond Kevin en haussant les épaules. Vous cherchiez à fermer l'Enfer, et visiblement ça a foiré, vu comme les machines se sont toutes emballées et votre retard, et...

- Si t'avais répondu au téléphone j'aurais pu t'expliquer la situation !

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais apparemment ce qui a fait s'emballer les machines a fait griller mon portable.

Dean pousse un soupir exaspéré et lance les clés de l'Impala à Kevin qui les attrape de justesse avec sa main libre.

- J'ai le Roi de l'Enfer dans mon coffre, va le chercher et l'enfermer dans le donjon. Et ramène aussi le fauteuil roulant.

Kevin semble soudain tiré de son flegme et ouvre de grands yeux scandalisés :

- Quoi ?! _Crowley_ est là ? Mais à quoi vous pensez ! Fallait le buter !

- Chaque chose en son temps, gamin.

- Ce salopard m'a torturé et a tué ma mère et ma copine !

- Oh ça va, ne dramatise pas ! Tu crois être le seul ? Il a tué des gens à qui je tenais aussi ! C'est provisoire. Dès qu'on aura plus besoin de lui, tu auras l'honneur et le privilège de le buter, promis. Je serai aux premières loges pour regarder ça en bouffant du pop-corn.

Kevin ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Dean réaffirme sa prise sur Sam et le dépasse.

- Dépêche-toi d'enfermer Crowley, j'ai du boulot pour toi. Et t'avise pas d'abîmer mon bébé !

Kevin termine d'une gorgée sa tasse de café et la pose avec humeur sur la table en grimaçant.

- Quoi, _encore_ du travail? J'ai pas déjà assez donné avec vos traductions ?

Mais Dean ne l'écoute déjà plus, ayant quitté la pièce en direction des chambres. Kevin étouffe un juron particulièrement salé et grimpe les escaliers, les clés de la voiture en main.

Dean ouvre la porte de la chambre de Sam d'un coup d'épaule vigoureux, essoufflé alors qu'il traîne son géant de frère jusqu'au lit où il l'allonge tant bien que mal.

- Dean...

Dean ne répond pas et entreprend de retirer les chaussures de son frère en listant mentalement tous les recours qu'il lui reste pour sauver Sam, maintenant que la médecine et le mojo angélique sont exclus. S'il ne trouve rien dans les bouquins de l'héritage familial et que Kevin ne trouve pas de remède dans les tablettes, il pourrait se tuer à nouveau temporairement pour marchander avec la Mort, ou soudoyer un Faucheur, ou trouver un dieu païen avec assez de pouvoirs, ou encore il pourrait...

- Dean, je...

- Quoi ? Économise ton énergie, Sam. Tu dois tenir le temps que je trouve un moyen de te retaper, ok ?

Il recouvre son corps tremblant d'une couverture et le borde. Comme autrefois, quand il était gosse et choppait un rhume.

- Je suis désolé, tu sais... pour tout... souffle finalement Sam en grimaçant de douleur.

Dean sent sa gorge se serrer et son cœur sombrer dans une abîme. Il pince les lèvres et frôle du dos de la main le front moite de son petit frère. Malgré son teint cireux et les tremblements qui l'agitent, il est brûlant. Une fièvre qui n'a rien de naturel ravage les traits altérés de son visage.

- Te fatigue pas, Sammy. Je t'ai tout pardonné depuis longtemps. Tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas à tes yeux de chien battu.

Sam laisse échapper un bref rire qui s'étrangle aussitôt en un râle d'agonie tandis qu'un filet de sang sombre glisse depuis la commissure de ses lèvres jusque dans son cou. Dean l'essuie d'un revers de sa manche. De toute façon, cette chemise est foutue. Puis il se lève et se précipite hors de la chambre pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau et une serviette.

Lorsque Kevin entre dans la pièce avec le fauteuil roulant replié sous le bras, il reste un moment silencieux en contemplant le grand frère essuyer avec précaution le visage de Sam, puis appliquer la serviette repliée et gorgée d'eau froide sur son front. Kevin pose le fauteuil roulant contre le mur et s'approche sans bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prend finalement la parole dans la chambre silencieuse :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

Assis sur le bord du lit, Dean se frotte les yeux d'un air las. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, à attendre dans l'hôpital, et ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve depuis des heures.

- En gros, on est dans la merde. Profond. Naomi avait l'air sincère, alors j'ai empêché Sam de compléter la dernière épreuve qui l'aurait tué. J'ai bien fait, apparemment elle avait raison pour Metatron. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir des anges partout comme elle l'avait dit, et Cas' est aux abonnés absents.

Il baisse les yeux en sentant son cœur se contracter d'angoisse. Cas' pourrait même être mort, pour tout ce qu'il en sait. Dean n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, et ne le saura peut-être jamais. Le fait qu'il n'ait répondu à aucune de ses prières n'est vraiment pas bon signe...

Kevin soupire et détourne les yeux d'un air las.

- C'était sûrement précisé quelque part dans les tablettes, mais ces écrits sont tellement complexes et ambigus, avec des renvois, des superpositions et des ajouts illisibles et tout... pour aller à l'essentiel et travailler plus vite j'ai ignoré certains parallèles.

Sam ferme lentement les yeux, la respiration laborieuse, et Dean se lève et tourne la tête vers Kevin.

- Il faut que tu reprennes la tablette des démons. Il y a peut-être une indication sur comment annuler les effets des épreuves, comment revenir en arrière.

Kevin fronce les sourcils comme pour protester, mais se ravise en jetant un œil au visage ravagé de Sam.

- Ok, soupire-t-il d'un air résigné. Je vais chercher l'aspirine et le café.

Dean pose une main sur son épaule et le regarde dans les yeux d'un air sérieux et autoritaire :

- Fais vite, d'accord ? Il s'agit de la vie de Sam. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, à l'hôpital ils ont dit qu'il pourrit de l'intérieur. Moi je vais aller faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres.

Le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par une sonnerie de portable que Dean sort de sa poche en fronçant les sourcils. Un numéro inconnu s'affiche.

- Allô ? dit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Dean. »_

Dean écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la voix rauque de Castiel, submergé par le soulagement.

- Cas' ! Où t'étais, bordel ? J'ai pas arrêté de t'adresser des prières toute la nuit !

Il tourne brusquement le dos à Kevin et Sam sans trop savoir pourquoi, plaçant sa main près de sa bouche, comme si ainsi, seul l'ange pouvait l'entendre. Kevin tend l'oreille derrière lui pour essayer de suivre la conversation.

_« Dean. Naomi avait raison. Metatron m'a utilisé pour expulser les Anges du Paradis. Il m'a pris ma Grâce. Je voulais que tu saches que je ne voulais pas cela. »_

- Comment ça, il t'a pris ta grâce ?

_« Pour le sortilège. Je suis humain maintenant, Dean. »_

Dean sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines et reste un instant le souffle coupé et le regard fixe, le spectre du futur apocalyptique resurgissant avec force. La voix douce et distante de Sam articulant les paroles de Lucifer.

_Quels que soient les choix que tu effectues, quels que soient les détails que tu modifies, nous finirons toujours ici._

Oh merde. Cette menace de 2014 qu'il avait crue écartée à jamais serait-elle à nouveau d'actualité ? Cas' humain, les anges bannis... tout cela correspond bien trop à son goût.

Putain de merde.

_« Dean... ? »_ reprend la voix grave de Castiel avec une pointe d'hésitation, _« Dean... je suis désolé. »_

Dean relâche la respiration qu'il avait retenue, et se pince fortement l'arrête du nez en ravalant la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Qu'ont-ils tous à s'excuser auprès de lui ? Et puis il se rappelle que c'est son propre comportement distant, à _lui_, qui a poussé Cas' dans ses retranchements et droit dans le piège de Metatron. Il n'aurait pas dû lui tourner le dos au moment où il était le plus vulnérable et manipulable. Et maintenant, son ami n'est plus qu'un pauvre mortel, en chemin pour devenir l'ombre de lui-même, vautré dans la drogue et les femmes pour oublier sa puissance immortelle d'autrefois.

Non. Il ne va pas laisser faire ça. Il le surveillera de près s'il le faut, mais lui vivant, Cas' ne touchera pas à l'alcool ni à la drogue, il s'en assurera.

- Où tu es ? Je viens te chercher tout de suite. »


	3. Something in the way

**Notes de l'auteur :** Juste pour info, je ne relis qu'une seule fois en vitesse avant de mettre en ligne, et ce n'est qu'après que je corrige les petites erreurs. Donc dans les jours suivants la mise en ligne, quelques petits mots ou tournures de phrases peuvent changer ici et là.

Par exemple, j'avais mis de jolis petits détails sur l'embrayage et tout, mais **Tatie teli** (merci à elle !) m'a signalé que l'Impala est automatique et pas manuelle. Après vérification, les deux modèles existent, mais la voiture de la série est automatique, même si un épisode de la saison 2 dit le contraire, selon Supernaturalwiki. Donc j'efface ce que j'avais écrit pour que ça corresponde au canon !

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 3 : Something in the way**

(Nirvana)

**.**

**.**

Dean jette un dernier coup d'œil à la carte routière avant de la replier sommairement d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il tourne le volant pour engager l'Impala dans la direction indiquée par un panneau solitaire. Dans le genre, plus paumé que ça, tu meurs. Manquerait plus qu'il se perde au milieu de nulle part. Ébloui par le reflet de la lumière de cette fin de matinée, il plisse les yeux et se penche sur son volant pour tenter d'apercevoir la station d'essence dont Cas' lui a parlé au téléphone avant que la communication ne se coupe brusquement – plus assez de monnaie, sans doute.

Les arbres défilent rapidement en un ballet régulier de verdure – il dépasse largement la limite de vitesse – et ses paupières sont lourdes de sommeil et de fatigue. Il a roulé à tombeau ouvert depuis le coup de fil de son ami, et après une nuit blanche avec les nerfs à vif, ces deux heures de route ont épuisé ses dernières forces. Il ne sait même plus quand est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de manger ou boire pour la dernière fois – avant la pluie d'anges en tout cas – mais son estomac proteste bruyamment de temps à autre. Le ronronnement de son bébé le berce, doux et familier.

Il songe à son petit frère qu'il a confié à Kevin, en plus du Roi de l'Enfer, de la batcave et de la tâche de trouver un remède dans la tablette. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait sans le prophète. Il aurait été encore plus dans la merde que maintenant. Kevin est un bon gars, et Dean lui fait confiance. Il n'aurait pas laissé Sam entre les mains de n'importe qui.

D'autant plus que dans ce trou perdu, il n'y a pas de réseau, et ça le met mal à l'aise. Il faut vite récupérer Cas' et retourner à la maison. L'état de Sam pourrait être en train de se dégrader, ou il pourrait rendre son dernier soupir, et Kevin ne pourrait même pas le contacter avec le nouveau portable que Dean lui a refilé avant de partir.

Une inspiration paniquée lui échappe alors qu'il rouvre brusquement ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir fermés. Il avait commencé à dériver de la route en s'approchant dangereusement de la lisière de la forêt. C'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un accident aussi con ! Il se replace aussitôt au milieu de la route et aperçoit une station et quelques baraquements au loin. Ses lèvres se pincent avec détermination.

Pas de temps à perdre.

Il ralentit à l'approche de la station, et sent un immense poids quitter ses épaules en repérant une silhouette en trench-coat beige, de dos, assise à même le sol près d'une pompe à essence. Il arrête l'Impala et se penche vers la place du mort pour entrouvrir la portière et l'interpeller de loin :

« Eh, Cas' ! Par ici !

Il voit Castiel tourner la tête en se levant d'un seul mouvement. En quelques grandes enjambées, il rejoint la voiture et se penche, la main sur la portière ouverte :

- Dean, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire au téléphone...

- Monte, le coupe Dean en faisant gronder le moteur, on parlera en route.

Castiel hausse les épaules avec nonchalance en réponse, et ce geste profondément _humain_ amplifie le malaise de Dean qui garde les yeux obstinément fixés sur le volant. Il est heureux et soulagé de retrouver Cas', bien sûr, mais...

- Comment va Sam ? demande l'ex-ange comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Mal, répond Dean en serrant les dents, tenaillé par l'angoisse.

Il démarre et forme un large arc de cercle au milieu des pompes à essence pour reprendre le chemin inverse. En roulant assez vite, ils pourront être rentrés pour un déjeuner tardif en faisant les recherches. Des mouvements et des cris attirent son attention au coin de son œil. Deux bouseux pur jus courent vers lui en hurlant des insultes et menaces, et l'un d'eux – avec une casquette vissée sur le crâne – brandit un fusil d'un air peu amical.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... marmonne Dean en passant une vitesse de plus.

Il accélère en s'engageant sur la route, peu désireux de savoir ce que ces mecs hostiles lui veulent.

- Bonjour, Dean Winchester.

Son cœur bondit presque hors de sa poitrine en frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'une voix s'élève juste derrière lui, claire et féminine. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui révèle la présence d'une jeune fille brune assise sur le siège arrière.

- Mais c'est qui, celle-là ?! s'exclame-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

Une détonation retentit avec force derrière le véhicule, et il aperçoit le bouseux dans son rétroviseur courir comme un dératé en leur tirant dessus comme des lapins.

- Cas', baisse-toi ! crie-t-il en accélérant.

D'autres coups de feu se suivent – Dean tend vivement le bras, empoignant sans douceur la nuque de Castiel pour le forcer à se baisser, lui-même penché sur son volant. La vitre arrière vole en éclats et il lui semble entendre le sifflement d'une balle frôler son oreille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se redresse sur son siège avec une sueur glacée sur son front et l'adrénaline embrasant ses veines. Dans le rétroviseur, le fou furieux n'est plus qu'un minuscule point qui disparaît lorsqu'il prend le virage pour rejoindre l'autoroute. Il lâche finalement la nuque tiède de l'ex-ange qu'il a serrée si fort que la peau arbore à présent la trace écarlate de ses doigts.

- C'était ce que j'essayais de te dire, déclare Castiel d'un ton neutre en se redressant. Voici Hael, un ange qui est tombé cette nuit. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions l'aider.

Oh bordel. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que Cas' se mette à ramasser tous les emplumés qui traînent comme si c'étaient des chatons abandonnés sous la pluie. Il a pris le repaire des Hommes de Lettres pour la SPA ?

- Hors de question. Et c'était qui, ce psychopathe qui nous a canardés et a bousillé mon bébé ?

- Le géniteur de mon vaisseau, semble-t-il, répond Hael d'une voix douce. Il continuait de me prendre pour sa fille alors que je lui avais expliqué la situation en termes précis.

Dean freine brusquement sur la route, et Castiel et Hael se retiennent de justesse à la portière pour ne pas basculer en avant. Puis il tourne des yeux scandalisés vers eux deux :

- Attendez une minute là... si je comprends bien, je viens de kidnapper une gamine ? Elle a à peine l'air d'être majeure !

Comme s'il avait besoin de charger encore plus son casier judiciaire !

Hael incline la tête le côté et une poignée d'éclats de verre glisse de sa chevelure sombre et de ses épaules. Elle est aussi inexpressive et raide que Castiel autrefois. En comparaison, son ami semble bien plus à l'aise dans son corps, les épaules moins crispées, et son visage n'a plus rien d'un masque figé. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il pourrait presque passer pour un humain.

- Techniquement... oui, répond l'ex-ange avec une grimace désolée.

- Mais j'évacuerai ce corps dès que possible, précise Hael.

- Elle va _évacuer _! Oh mais tout va bien alors ! Toutes mes excuses ! s'exclame sarcastiquement Dean en levant les mains du volant.

- Acceptées, répond-t-elle sans ciller. Castiel, ton Humain semble contrarié.

Dean ignore s'il a imaginé ou non le rictus amusé qui s'est glissé sur les lèvres de Cas', mais l'ex-ange le contemple gravement de haut en bas avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est rien, Hael. Il a seulement besoin de ses quatre heures.

- Ses quoi ?

Dean coupe brusquement le moteur et se tourne pour indiquer la porte à l'ange indésirable en prenant une voix dure :

- Dehors !

- Dean. Hael a besoin d'aide. De _mon_ aide. Et après tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Ça m'est égal, je ne fais plus confiance aux anges qui se pointent la bouche en cœur ! Tu viens de la rencontrer, Cas' ! Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas essayer de t'entuber comme Metatron ?

- On ne peut pas l'abandonner, Dean.

- Ah tu crois ça ? Je ne repars pas tant qu'elle n'est pas sortie de ma voiture.

Castiel plisse des yeux sombres et se penche vers Dean, violant une fois de plus son espace personnel. Les habitudes ont la vie rude.

- C'est ma _sœur_, Dean, articule-t-il sévèrement à quelques centimètres de son visage. T'ai-je déjà demandé d'abandonner Sam ?

- … Ça n'a rien à voir, proteste Dean d'une voix qui manque de conviction alors qu'il tente de reculer la tête.

- Si. Et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer ta famille, Dean. Il est temps que tu le réalises.

Castiel se recule enfin et se rassied correctement sur son siège en soupirant, son regard soudain terne et las. Dean reprend sa respiration qu'il avait retenue inconsciemment.

- J'en ai besoin, Dean. Je dois porter secours à ma famille pour me faire pardonner tout ce que je leur ai fait. »

Dean déglutit et détourne les yeux en crispant les doigts sur le volant, le serrant si fort que ses articulations en blêmissent. Il ne répond rien. Il n'a rien à répondre à ça.

Au lieu de quoi, il redémarre en silence en jetant un regard en coin à son ami. Un jour, lorsqu'ils auront le temps, il faudra qu'ils parlent de tous ces non-dits qui s'épaississent entre eux. De cette foutue tension qui nuit à leur amitié.

Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles jamais être _simples _?

**oOo**

Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour étudier, mais Kevin ne se sentait pas de laisser Sam seul. Rester à son chevet est plus prudent.

Le prophète coince son stylo entre ses dents et se penche pour retirer la serviette du front brûlant du jeune Winchester, et la plonger dans la bassine d'eau froide. Une fois essorée, il la replace avec précaution à sa place.

« Dean...

Kevin grogne contre son stylo et s'adosse à nouveau dans son fauteuil, la tablette des démons et un paquet de feuilles griffonnées sur ses genoux. Il retire son stylo de sa bouche et reprend son travail en répondant avec lassitude :

- Dean est parti chercher Castiel, Sam. Il revient bientôt.

C'est la troisième fois que Sam délire à cause de la fièvre et l'appelle par le nom de son frère aîné. Sam cligne des yeux et glisse une main tremblante contre son torse qui se soulève irrégulièrement. Ses doigts livides se crispent contre la couverture.

- Je crois que la morphine ne fait plus effet...

Kevin lui jette un coup d'œil en mordillant le bout de son stylo, et vérifie l'heure sur sa montre. Dean est parti depuis quatre heures. L'état de Sam empire, et lui-même n'a pas avancé d'un cheveu dans sa mission. Et un mal de crâne commence à lui vriller le cerveau.

La routine d'un prophète, en somme.

- On va trouver une solution, t'en fais pas, répond le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

Il reporte toute son attention sur la tablette et les sigles qui tremblent et se déforment sous ses yeux, se déliant et se déclinant en plusieurs couches superposées. Il reconnaît sans peine ce qu'il a déjà traduit – les bombes anti-démons, les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer – et tente de ne plus rien négliger cette fois. Mais honnêtement, cette tablette est l'équivalent d'une cinquantaine d'encyclopédies massives, avec un paquet de suppléments cachés entre les pages. Les Winchester ont l'air de penser que c'est si _facile_. Ah bien sûr, une petite tablette, ça a l'air de rien. Mais quand on sait la lire... Elle renferme l'histoire complète de l'Enfer depuis sa création, l'origine des démons, leur création par Lucifer, une centaine de cartes détaillées de l'Enfer selon les âges, les passages, les niveaux, l'organisation hiérarchique, et tout un tas de détails incroyablement barbants avec des kilomètres de listes de noms de démons et leur fonction.

Il émerge de son état de concentration lorsque des bruits de régurgitation douloureuse lui parviennent. Il grimace et pose la tablette à part pour se lever et frotter le dos détrempé de Sam qui, roulé en boule, vomit du sang grumeleux sur les draps immaculés. L'espace d'un instant, il lui semble apercevoir comme une lumière courir sous sa peau, mais c'est fugace et disparaît aussitôt.

- Tu sais... commence Kevin en sortant des mouchoirs pour essuyer la bouche de Sam. J'aimais bien ma vie avant... J'avais un bel avenir devant moi, je pensais vaguement prendre un appart avec ma copine, et ma mère était fière de moi...

Sam respire fortement par le nez, l'air un peu plus calme, comme si les cercles qu'imprime la main de Kevin dans son dos l'apaisaient. Kevin détourne les yeux, une expression mélancolique sur son visage alors qu'il s'assied sur le bord du lit et éponge tant bien que mal le sang qui macule le drap avec son mouchoir souillé.

- Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais de la chance. Si j'avais su que je perdrais tout...

Il rajuste la couverture sur ce grand corps démesuré et ajoute tout bas, le regard lointain :

- Tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la chute des anges m'aurait fait plaisir. J'aurais été libéré de ce rôle dont je ne veux pas... Mais maintenant que ma mère est morte... je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. »

Parler à un mourant à peine conscient ne devrait pas être aussi libérateur.

**oOo**

Après avoir posé soigneusement une bâche sur la vitre arrière de son pauvre bébé – dont le feu arrière aussi est brisé – Dean retourne dans le bunker qui n'a jamais été aussi bondé. Tout le monde réuni dans la petite chambre de Sam, entourant son lit. Deux oreillers soutenant sa tête, le jeune Winchester lutte de son mieux pour suivre les conversations et rester conscient.

« Alors, Kevin ?

Entouré de l'ange à l'allure de jeune première et de l'ex-ange en trench-coat, Kevin se retourne vers Dean en mâchonnant un stylo à moitié rongé, ses yeux parcourant la tablette inlassablement.

- Alors rien. Je cherche, je cherche, mais pour l'instant, que dalle.

- Cherche mieux !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! s'emporte Kevin en serrant les poings et en lui jetant un regard agacé.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir impatient.

- Laisse-le, Dean...

Tout le monde s'immobilise au filet de voix qui s'élève, et tous les regards se tournent vers Sam qui esquisse un sourire douloureux.

- Il n'y a peut-être aucun moyen de me sauver.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, réplique Dean en pinçant les lèvres. On va trouver. On a _toujours _trouvé !

- On a repoussé la mort trop de fois. Il faut bien partir un jour. On est des chasseurs, Dean. J'ai abandonné mon projet de mourir vieux dans mon lit depuis longtemps. Alors de cette manière ou d'une autre...

- Ta gueule, Sammy. Je suis le grand frère, c'est moi qui ai raison.

Un sourire atteint les yeux de Sam alors qu'il les referme lentement, sombrant dans un sommeil fiévreux.

- Hael confirme que son mal nous dépasse, Dean, l'informe Cas' d'une voix grave. Je suis désolé.

- Les gars...

- Je me fous de ce que dit ta copine, Cas' ! Je laisserai pas crever Sam ! Si tes copains à plumes peuvent pas aider, j'irai voir les démons !

- Les gars... !

- Pactiser avec un démon serait très mal avisé, Dean. Nous l'avons tous les deux appris à nos dépens.

- Je retournerai en enfer s'il le faut, et... !

- Les gars !

- _Quoi _?! aboie Dean en se tournant vivement vers Kevin.

Assis dans le fauteuil, la tablette sur son genou replié, le prophète les observe avec un sourcil haussé.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc qui parle d'annulation. Mais il va me falloir du temps pour déchiffrer.

Un sourire illumine le visage de Dean qui semble brusquement rajeuni de dix ans.

- T'es le meilleur, Kevin ! lance-t-il avec enthousiasme en le gratifiant d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Kevin semble un instant interloqué, avant de plonger la tête sur sa tablette pour dissimuler en vain un sourire qui recourbe la commissure de ses lèvres.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il le sort de sa poche et fronce un sourcil en voyant le nom qui s'affiche.

- Ah bah ça alors... Un revenant.

Il appuie sur la touche et porte le téléphone à son oreille.

- ... Garth ?

La voix joyeuse du chasseur résonne en réponse :

_« Alors les mecs, je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes, et à mon retour le monde est au bord d'une autre apocalypse ? »_


	4. Communication breakdown

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci à vous tous de lire cette histoire !

Tatie teli : Merci, c'est corrigé ! J'espère que tu trouveras quand même cinq secondes pour me dire ce que tu penses de l'histoire... ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 4 : Communication breakdown**

(Led Zeppelin)

**.**

**.**

Castiel n'a pas entendu ce qu'a bien pu dire Garth au cours de cette brève conversation téléphonique, mais l'air incrédule de l'aîné Winchester qui vient de raccrocher en dit long.

« Comment va Garth ? demande-t-il finalement pour tirer Dean de son mutisme.

Dean cligne des yeux et place soudain un doigt sur ses lèvres closes en indiquant d'un regard appuyé Sam dont la respiration profonde indique qu'il s'est finalement endormi.

- Aucune idée, répond-t-il finalement à voix basse. Il a juste demandé où on créchait maintenant pour venir nous rendre visite.

Avachi sur son fauteuil en griffonnant sur une feuille débordant déjà de notes, Kevin lève brièvement les yeux de la tablette :

- Content qu'il soit en vie. Je commençais à penser que Crowley l'avait tué au passage quand il est venu m'enlever de son bateau.

Dean grimace en empochant son portable.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs le bateau a disparu peu de temps après, sûrement volé. J'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on le lui rembourse. On est fauchés.

- C'est Crowley le fautif. Il pourrait rendre des comptes, lui ! On pourrait lui prendre ses organes et les vendre au...

Castiel se désintéresse de la conversation et remue légèrement sa main engourdie où pulse la douleur au même rythme que son cœur. Il n'arrive décidément pas à s'habituer à cette lancinante sensation qui focalise tous les sens de son corps sur la partie endommagée.

Bien sûr, Castiel connaissait déjà la douleur avant ce jour. Avoir sa Grâce blessée est une terrible expérience que l'ex-ange a vécue dans bien des batailles au sein de la Garnison au cours des âges, et plus récemment en combattant ses propres frères et sœurs pour annuler l'Apocalypse.

La douleur humaine, elle, est différente. Infiniment plus insidieuse, vicieuse et rampante, se rappelant sans cesse à lui sans lui laisser d'échappatoire. Il comprend mieux à présent certaines scènes auxquelles il a assisté au cours de son existence, d'Humains s'avilissant et trahissant pour éviter toute forme de souffrance, physique ou mentale. Lui-même donnerait tant pour engourdir ce tourment, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Car si les picotements de sa main lacérée sont fort inconvenants, il sont dérisoires comparés aux _sentiments_ qui tenaillent son être avec leur lot de souffrance qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer en chutant pour Dean. Il avait sincèrement cru ressentir de la culpabilité, après avoir ravagé le Paradis. Mais il se trompait. À présent qu'il la ressent dans toute son ampleur, il lui semble étouffer sous ce poids qui le broie. Depuis qu'il a été dépouillé de sa nature céleste, il lui semble avoir éprouvé plus intensément en quelques heures que dans toute son existence. Et cela n'a rien de plaisant. Anna avait tort. Ressentir ce que les Humains ressentent n'est pas un atout, mais un terrible poids. C'est perdre le contrôle de soi. Douter de tout. Souhaiter ne jamais avoir été créé. C'est une poigne glacée qui enserre son cœur et ses entrailles lorsqu'il regarde Dean et que quelque chose se bloque dans sa gorge.

Comment les Humains font-il pour supporter cela ?

- … Castiel, euh, tu saignes sur mes feuilles.

La voix placide du prophète le tire de son marasme. Il a en effet serré le poing sans s'en rendre compte, rouvrant et élargissant les entailles sur sa main meurtrie.

Il n'a pas suivi la conversation, et tous les regards – sauf celui de Sam qui dort profondément – sont posés sur lui. Est-ce une particularité de la nature humaine, que de s'égarer dans les méandres de son propre esprit ? Ces sensations physiques, ces nouvelles émotions et ces humeurs changeantes sont une entrave qui nuisent à sa concentration de soldat.

Peut-être lui faut-il davantage de temps pour s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle situation.

- Cas' ! souffle la voix inquiète de Dean.

L'ex-ange hausse les sourcils lorsque son protégé – et maintenant égal – saisit délicatement sa main pour déplier les doigts et observer l'étendue des dégâts. La main de Dean est chaude, enregistre vaguement Castiel tout en haïssant sa propre faiblesse. En temps normal, du vulgaire gravier n'aurait jamais pu marquer son vaisseau ni faire verser son sang. Sang à présent exempt de sa Grâce.

- Merde, Cas', pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Malgré sa voix dure et autoritaire, l'inquiétude de Dean est palpable, et étrangement, Castiel se sent vexé au plus haut point. Dean le regarde comme s'il était faible. Comme s'il était une créature fragile nécessitant sa protection.

Mais le plus terrible est sans doute que c'est le cas.

- Ce n'est rien, réplique sèchement l'ex-ange en tentant de retirer sa main.

Et le fait qu'il en soit _empêché_ par la poigne de Dean s'enroulant autour de son poignet est plus que frustrant. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalise pleinement qu'il est réduit aux capacités physiques extrêmement limitées de ce corps. Et qu'il a perdu, avec sa Grâce, toute forme d'utilité pour les Winchester. Il n'est plus qu'un poids mort. Un soldat sans armes.

- Dis pas de conneries. T'es humain, maintenant, alors faut désinfecter et bander tout ça. Bouge pas, je vais...

Une main se pose sur son épaule, et soudain, la peau de sa paume redevient lisse et immaculée entre les doigts attentionnés de Dean. Il tourne la tête vers sa sœur qui le fixe sans ciller de ses yeux bleus impassibles.

- Merci, Hael.

Dean le relâche finalement, et jette un regard agressif à Hael en pinçant les lèvres.

- Ok, nouvelle règle ! Pas de mojo angélique sous _mon_ toit sans _mon_ autorisation ! Capiche ?

Castiel observe sa sœur incliner la tête sur le côté, et, comprenant que trop bien sa confusion pour l'avoir lui-même expérimentée maintes fois avec Dean, il se penche à son oreille d'un air conspirateur :

- Là, tu dois lui répondre que tu _capiche_, Hael.

- Je _capiche_. », s'exécute-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix douce.

Tandis que Dean lève les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné, Castiel ne peut retenir un large sourire à l'idée d'avoir au moins été utile à sa sœur dans sa découverte des codes sociaux humains.

**oOo**

Ses lourds bagages entassés autour de lui, Garth claque la porte boueuse de son pick-up avant de se tourner vers la porte du bunker. Comme le lui avait indiqué Dean, si on ne sait pas qu'elle est là, on risque de louper l'entrée tant elle est bien camouflée. Qui aurait cru qu'un endroit pareil existait au beau milieu du Kansas ?

Chapeau de cow-boy vissé sur la tête, barbe négligée et teint halé, le jeune homme efflanqué charge un à un ses sacs sur ses épaules et son dos, se traînant péniblement jusqu'à la porte. Il utilise alors son pied pour frapper, et tend l'oreille avec un large sourire d'anticipation. Il a tellement de choses à leur raconter, mais plus encore, il est curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis son départ. Mieux vaut être au courant de tout quand on est censé être la référence, LE Wikipédia vivant des chasseurs.

Mais c'est un visage totalement inconnu qui lui ouvre. Un type avec des yeux bleus perçants qui l'observe sans ciller, avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque et basse :

« Garth, je présume. Nous t'attendions.

En un clin d'œil, le chasseur associe yeux bleus, cheveux bruns, voix grave et trench-coat beige, et parvient à la conclusion logique. Il se libère de tous ses sacs qui tombent à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd, et pointe le mec du doigt avec emphase en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil complice.

- Sympa, le trench-coat ! Toi, tu es Castiel, l'ange de Dean, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

Le brun fronce les sourcils d'un air contrarié et répond d'une voix encore plus sérieuse :

- Techniquement, je ne suis plus un ange, mais, oui, je suis Castiel. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin.

- Dans mes bras, coquinou !

Il tend les bras et attire l'ange contre lui pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte puissante.

- Ceux qui tirent mes amis de l'enfer sont mes amis, se sent-il obligé d'expliquer, le menton pressé contre l'épaule de Castiel.

Garth ne sait pas trop ce qu'il avait imaginé comme odeur pour les anges, mais Castiel sent la terre, la pluie, l'essence et le sang. Les premières secondes, il reste aussi raide et immobile qu'un poteau dans ses bras, mais finit par se détendre et rendre maladroitement son accolade en donnant deux petites tapes hésitantes entre ses omoplates.

Une fois libéré du câlin forcé, l'ange insiste pour l'aider à porter ses bagages à l'intérieur, et Garth multiplie les commentaires en admirant l'architecture des lieux. Parce que y a pas à dire, c'est encore plus chiadé que ce qu'il pensait. La rambarde est joliment travaillée, la luminosité est bonne, et tout est construit dans un style classique et sérieux. Une fois l'escalier descendu, il voit Dean venir à sa rencontre avec un visage creusé et des yeux fatigués. Eh bien, visiblement c'était pas la joie en son absence ! Il était grand temps qu'il revienne, de toute évidence.

- Salut, Garth, dit-il avec un sourire las mais chaleureux. Content de te revoir indemne !

- Je t'ai manqué ? lance Garth qui étend largement les bras en haussant un sourcil taquin.

Dean soupire et marmonne :

- Je ne vais pas y couper, c'est ça ?

- Moi vivant, jamais !

Dean s'avance avec un soupir exagérément dramatique, mais de l'avis de Garth, il ne trompe personne. Ils ont beau ronchonner, ils adorent tous ses câlins. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ou alors c'est qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore réalisé, tout simplement.

Il ferme les yeux avec un sourire ému en serrant le chasseur dans ses bras. Il aime étreindre Dean et Sam. Ils sont grands, tièdes, bienveillants et avec un bon cœur qui se ressent dans leur manière un peu maladroite d'accepter son affection.

- Je t'aime bien, Garth, mais tu pues, commente Dean en se détachant finalement de lui.

- J'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une douche depuis des semaines, bien sûr que je... Oh, Kevin !

Il ignorait que le prophète était là aussi ! Le jeune garçon vient de surgir de l'ombre d'un pilier, les yeux soulignés de cernes violacées et un début de barbe ombrageant ses joues pâles. En moins de deux, Garth l'enferme dans ses bras avec un rire joyeux :

- Mon petit Kevin ! Tu n'es plus sur mon bateau ?

- Euh... non. En fait, ton bateau, il...

Un mouvement derrière Kevin attire son attention, et il se détache du jeune prophète pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune aux yeux d'un bleu intense et tellement fixe que c'en est dérangeant. Coupé dans son élan, Garth laisse retomber ses bras. La demoiselle tient contre sa poitrine la tablette en pierre des démons, assortie d'un paquet de feuilles griffonnées.

- … _Mademoiselle_... dit Garth d'un ton séducteur en français en retirant avec élégance son chapeau.

Le tout en s'inclinant galamment avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur, mais dont l'effet est gâché par sa barbe hirsute et ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Hael, rectifie-t-elle d'une voix lointaine et douce.

- Garth, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as amené tous ces sacs ? intervient la voix suspicieuse de Dean dans son dos.

Garth fait aussitôt volte-face avec panache sur ses chaussures en croco, fait voler son chapeau qui atterrit sur la table avec un bruit mou, puis claque des doigts avant de pointer Dean de l'index.

- Excellente question ! C'est bien simple. Bizarrement, ma petite absence a mené tout le monde à la conclusion que j'étais mort – ça fait plaisir, tiens – et mon appartement que je payais au mois a déjà été reloué. J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir récupérer mes affaires avant qu'elles ne soient balancées à la poubelle ! Du coup je me suis dit que je vous rendrais bien visite pour que vous me mettiez au jus sur la situation. Je comptais aller squatter avec Kevin dès ce soir sur mon bateau, le temps de retrouver un logement. Mais comme je vois qu'il a quitté mon bateau, je vais récupérer les clés et aller m'y installer dès que je serai assez reposé pour reprendre la route ! Ça vous embête si je reste ici cette nuit ?

Kevin et Dean échangent un long regard embarrassé. Finalement, Dean prend la parole après s'être raclé la gorge :

- Hum. Ouais, à ce propos...

- J'ai aussi amené quelques spécialités de la Louisiane pour vous ! J'espère que vous aimez les écrevisses et les crevettes ?

- Garth, ton bateau est...

- Où est Sam, au fait ? demande-t-il en retirant sa veste, dévoilant quelques balafres déjà cicatrisées sur ses bras.

Dean se pince l'arête du nez et tirant une des chaises qui entourent la table, et s'assied lourdement.

- Mourant.

Garth se fige, accroupi au-dessus d'un de ses sacs, et lève la tête avec surprise. Les mains chargées de tupperwares remplis de victuailles, il se relève et dépose le tout sur la table, tout son entrain envolé. Dean poursuit d'une voix neutre :

- Et le Roi de l'Enfer a dévasté ton bateau qui a ensuite disparu parce qu'on était trop occupés à chercher Kevin et faire les épreuves pour fermer l'Enfer.

- Et vous avez pu fermer l'Enfer, finalement ? …... Eh attends une minute, comment ça mon bateau a disparu ?

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Kevin s'asseoir à son tour, et Hael placer avec diligence la tablette et les feuilles devant lui avant de lui tendre un stylo tout rongé au bout.

- Non. Ces épreuves tuaient Sam, et boucler l'Enfer l'aurait achevé. Il est encore en train d'en mourir, là.

- Je suis sur le coup, objecte platement Kevin, la tête baissée sur la tablette et le front plissé de concentration.

Dean se lève et s'empare des victuailles :

- Je vais faire chauffer ça et chercher des assiettes. Ça tombe bien, on n'a plus rien ici et j'ai rien mangé depuis hier.

Le chasseur le regarde partir avec une moue contrariée en réalisant que Dean n'a pas répondu pour son bateau. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était une mauvaise idée que de le confier aux Winchester, les abonnés aux catastrophes d'envergure planétaire. Une main tiède se pose sur son épaule, et il lève les yeux vers Castiel qui le regarde avec un air un peu triste, comme un chiot.

- Je suis désolé pour le bateau. J'étais... occupé à ce moment là, sans quoi j'aurais empêché ça. Mais je suis certain que Dean ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes ici.

Castiel lui tapote l'épaule maladroitement avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, grimaçant en posant sa main sur son ventre. Un gargouillis sonore s'élève dans le silence.

- Il semblerait que j'expérimente les affres de la faim, commente Castiel avec un soupir fataliste.

- Je croyais que les anges ne mangeaient pas.

- Je ne suis plus un ange. On m'a arraché ma grâce pour lancer un sort chassant tous les anges du Paradis.

Oh. Ce qui explique les fameuses comètes et tous les phénomènes bizarres qui ont lieu sur tout le continent. Fichtre.

- Si je comprends bien, l'Enfer est ouvert, le Paradis fermé, Sam se meurt et tu es humain ? Vous ne faites que des bêtises quand j'ai le dos tourné, les enfants !

- Oui. Et moi le premier.

Castiel baisse la tête avec un air dévasté dans ses yeux, juste au moment où Dean revient avec un large plateau débordant d'assiettes pleines et fumantes. Il les dispose sur la table, en plaçant une d'autorité devant Kevin qui se masse les tempes en déchiffrant sa tablette. Garth, lui, refuse poliment l'assiette. Il a assez bouffé de crevettes et d'écrevisses pour le restant de sa vie.

Dean avale goulûment les premières bouchées, avant de parler en mastiquant :

- Alors, dis-nous, Garth. Où étais-tu ?

Garth s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un sourire mystérieux, ménageant son petit effet.

- J'étais parti aider mon cousin dans le bayou. Un type bien, mon cousin, mais un chasseur nul. Bref. Il avait des déboires avec une créature des marais et s'était cassé la jambe en essayant de l'attaquer. Ça ne devait pas durer longtemps, juste le temps de l'aller-retour, alors j'ai pas pris la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit.

- Me dis rien, ricane Dean. La créature était plus coriace que prévu ?

Le sourire de Garth s'élargit sur son visage halé, et il profite pour croiser ostensiblement les jambes avec un air fier pour exhiber ses belles chaussures toutes neuves :

- Du gâteau ! Je l'ai maîtrisée en moins de deux. Garthée, la saleté ! Figurez-vous que c'était un Kappa. D'habitude on ne les trouve qu'au Japon. Ça devient n'importe quoi, cette mondialisation du surnaturel ! Mon cousin m'a même offert ces chaussures en véritable croco en récompense. Elles sont belles, hein ? Non. C'est au retour que j'ai eu des ennuis.

Hael ne semble pas l'écouter et reste assise à côté de Kevin à l'observer griffonner frénétiquement sur sa feuille. C'est un peu vexant. Mais au moins, Castiel et Dean l'observent en mâchant. Cela lui suffit comme public.

- Je me suis arrêté dans un patelin paumé du nom de Bon Temps – ça grouille de frenchies là-bas – pour reprendre de l'essence et boire un café. Et là, j'ai repéré assez vite que les lieux étaient infestés d'un nid de vampires. Je me suis dis, _balls_, je suis le seul chasseur dans le coin, c'est à moi de me taper le sale boulot ! Alors j'ai commencé à faire le ménage. Sauf qu'avant que je puisse terminer, le village entier s'est ligué contre moi ! Parce que, tenez-vous bien, il se trouve que presque personne là-bas était humain, et j'étais entouré de toute part de loups-garous, sorcières et même un foutu shapeshifter et une fée dans le tas, et ils ont lancé une véritable chasse à l'homme contre moi.

Il sourit fièrement et soulève son t-shirt, dévoilant quelques bandages sommaires et encore ensanglantés autour de son ventre.

- Des semaines à jouer au chat et à la souris, mais je les ai eus. Jusqu'au dernier. Ces corniauds n'avaient jamais eu affaire à un vrai chasseur, apparemment.

Dean le regarde un moment en clignant des yeux, avant d'avaler sa bouchée et de tourner la tête vers Castiel avec un léger rire rauque :

- Ça me rappelle le purgatoire. Pas toi, Cas' ?

Castiel cille et plonge à son tour son regard dans celui de Dean, avant d'esquisser un sourire hésitant en coin. Il a un grain de riz sur la joue. De longues secondes s'écoulent où Garth se sent soudain de trop, entre Hael et Kevin qui sont focalisés sur la tablette et Dean qui esquisse un sourire débordant d'affection en fixant l'ex-ange.

Garth se racle bruyamment la gorge en se caressant la barbe, puis reprend la parole d'un air faussement nonchalant :

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'héberger le temps que je retrouve un autre logement, je...

- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé !

Il s'interrompt à l'exclamation soudaine de Kevin, et une fourchette retombe avec un tintement sonore dans l'assiette. Dean qui l'a lâchée se lève vivement, les mains plaquées sur la table.

- Tu as trouvé comment annuler les effets des épreuves ? s'assure-t-il avec de grands yeux.

Kevin acquiesce gravement en reposant la tablette, un air sérieux empreint sur son visage fatigué.

- Eh bien ? Parle !

- Je sais aussi comment annuler le sort de Metatron.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Castiel qui se lève brusquement, le corps tendu, l'impatience et l'espoir se lisant sur son visage.

Le regard de Kevin se durcit et il achève d'un ton plat :

- … et ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout. »

**oOo**

**[NdA : Bon Temps est le patelin où se déroulent les événements de _True Blood_, au fait ! C'était gratuit, juste pour le plaisir ^^]**


	5. Prince Charming

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je me suis un peu emballée sur ce chapitre, qui est plus long que prévu. Savourez-le bien, parce que je vais partir en vacances, donc pas de chapitres avant mon retour !

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5 : Prince Charming**

(Metallica)

**.**

**.**

Plongé dans un noir d'encre, Crowley échafaude des plans pour tromper l'ennui et repousser au loin les échos persistants de sa vie humaine. Il s'imagine en détails sanglants ce qu'il fera à Abaddon quand il la tiendra enfin à sa merci. Comment il châtiera ses imbéciles de subordonnés pour ne pas avoir cherché efficacement leur Roi. S'il avait des larbins fidèles et dévoués, il aurait déjà été libéré et se serait fait un collier des viscères des Winchester ! Il leur aurait ouvert le crâne à coups de scie sauteuse pour bien les entendre crier, leur aurait arraché les dents avec des tenailles rouillées, leur aurait découpé les paupières, écorché la peau en ajoutant de l'acide et énucléé les...

Il grimace et maudit intérieurement la brève lueur d'empathie qui a ruiné son joli fantasme. Depuis quand et pourquoi compatit-il aux souffrances de qui que ce soit, excepté lui-même ? Il connaît la réponse, mais refuse net de l'admettre. L'élan n'a pas complété son petit tour de magie, alors sans doute que le temps effacera ces fâcheuses conséquences ? Il est toujours un démon. Il ressent au plus profond de lui cette puissance et cette haine qui l'ont toujours porté. Il fait juste une petite overdose de sang d'élan. Pouah.

Ridicule comme quelques dérisoires petites décennies comme mortel sur Terre se rappellent maintenant à son bon souvenir. Ces années ne représentent rien, _rien du tout_ comparé à tout ce qu'il a vécu après sa mort. Elles ne devraient plus avoir la moindre influence sur lui. Il n'était rien alors, une toute autre personne, un misérable vermisseau comme les autres, et assez stupide pour se faire arnaquer dans un pacte clairement désavantageux. Un de ces pathétiques mortels qu'il méprise et a manipulé à son tour pour emporter leur âme. D'abord comme démon de bas niveau, puis, au fil des contrats et de détours habiles, il s'est hissé à la tête des démons des croisements. Il se plaisait bien, là, à pouvoir piétiner et humilier joyeusement ses anciens collègues. Mais Crowley est ainsi. Il a soif de pouvoir, et ne peut s'estimer satisfait tant que quelqu'un se trouve au-dessus de lui à le regarder de haut avec le droit de vie et de mort sur lui.

L'Apocalypse avortée et la mort de Alastair et Lilith ont laissé le trône de l'Enfer vacant et une pagaille sans précédent parmi les démons. Crowley sourit dans l'obscurité avec un petit ricanement en songeant à sa prise de pouvoir. C'était _grandiose_. Manipuler plusieurs camps à la fois en se faisant passer pour agent double voire triple, jusqu'à mener les leaders dans un piège et les exterminer tous d'un coup. Plus personne pour oser contester son autorité après ça. Superbe.

Crowley aurait pu se contenter de ça. Régner sur les Enfers et voir tous ses anciens chefs ramper à ses pieds. Il aime qu'on rampe à ses pieds et ne s'en serait jamais lassé.

Mais cet imbécile d'archange s'est mis en tête de relancer l'Apocalypse, et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. L'Apocalypse en elle-même n'était pas le problème. Ça aurait même été plutôt amusant. Mais Lucifer aurait non seulement pris son trône, mais l'aurait supprimé pour avoir fricoté avec les Winchester. Sans compter le risque qu'il décide de supprimer toutes ses créations une fois l'Apocalypse passée. Crowley a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver son royal postérieur. Et là, tout est parti à vau-l'eau. Il a sous-estimé Castiel. Il avait cru que l'angelot tiendrait sa parole et n'userait jamais de perfidie comme les démons auquel il a affaire habituellement. Et pour le coup, Castiel l'a pris de vitesse en raflant toutes les âmes – comme lui-même avait envisagé de le faire, d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question.

Et maintenant il n'a plus rien. Nada. Abaddon est sans doute en train de lui piquer sa place pendant que lui-même prend la poussière dans la cave des Winchester en ravalant sans arrêt des réminiscences répugnantes de sa vie d'antan.

Mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il maîtrise, c'est la patience et la subtilité, en plus de son charme indéniable. Colère et lutte sont inutiles et vulgaires. La plus efficace des stratégies et d'attendre qu'une occasion se présente d'elle-même sur un plateau en argent. Que l'ennemi commette une erreur.

Il récupérera son trône et chassera ces ignobles souvenirs et sensations indésirables. Non, il n'a pas la moindre envie de se rappeler la joie et la fierté qui l'ont envahi à la naissance de son fils... NON ! Il _haïssait_ ce petit merdeux, et c'était réciproque !

Les chaînes de ses poignets menottés cliquettent lorsqu'il abat les coudes sur la table devant lui en enserrant son crâne dans ses mains tremblantes en se concentrant le plus fort possible sur son désir brûlant de vengeance, sur sa haine des Winchester, sur...

Les lampes du plafond s'allument et inondent la pièce de lumière fade. Il se redresse vivement sur sa chaise, plaçant ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. Parfait ! Une petite visite de ses geôliers qui tombe à point nommé pour le distraire. Que lui veulent-ils ? Pas le tuer, non – ils l'auraient déjà fait avant si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Peut-être pourra-t-il orienter subtilement la conversation pour obtenir des informations sur le lieu où il se trouve, ou la situation actuelle en Enfer.

Il plaque une expression détachée sur son visage en regardant les portes métalliques s'ouvrir face à lui, prenant bien garde à ne rien montrer du profond soulagement qu'il éprouve. Il se trouve à un point où toute distraction, même dangereuse pour lui, est la bienvenue. Il serait même ravi qu'ils essayent de le torturer. Ça lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps et l'empêcherait de penser à des absurdités.

Surprise, c'est carrément une procession qui vient lui rendre visite ! Il hausse un sourcil sarcastique en observant attentivement l'écureuil, le petit prophète, son ex-partenaire Castiel le traître, et deux inconnus, un grand machin maigre tout barbu et une petite minette l'air complètement à l'ouest. Intéressant.

« Eh bien eh bien... Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite de groupe ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour mon joli minois.

- Ta gueule, Crowley.

Un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pose les yeux sur le visage agressif du prophète.

- Oh, quelle grossièreté, mon petit Kevin... Ta mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ? J'ai bien fait de l'achever.

Comme prévu, la colère enflamme aussitôt les traits du jeune garçon. Trop facile. Crowley s'amuse comme un petit fou et cache à peine sa jubilation.

- Parle pas de ma mère, espèce de.. !

- Kevin.

Le bras de Dean et sa voix autoritaire le stoppent net dans son élan, et il laisse ses poings serrés retomber le long de son corps.

- C'est ça, écoute bien ton maître, comme un bon chien-chien, lance Crowley avec un rictus condescendant.

Kevin pince les lèvres et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Furtivement, Crowley essaye d'amasser des informations en observant une à une les personnes présentes. L'écureuil semble exténué et sur les nerfs, tout comme Kevin. Le barbu, bien que négligé et les cheveux gras, semble assez en forme et regarde la scène les mains dans les poches, l'air curieux. La gamine serre la tablette des démons contre sa poitrine plate et n'a pas cillé une seule fois depuis qu'ils sont entrés. Quant à Castiel... il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez le Judas emplumé. Quelque chose dans son maintien, dans l'instabilité de son regard qui ne cesse de se tourner vers Dean, dans sa manière de respirer...

- On est pas là pour subir tes railleries, Crowley, déclare Dean froidement en s'approchant. On a besoin de toi.

Oh. _Très_ intéressant. Voilà qui renverse complètement la donne.

Cet idiot de Winchester vient de lui offrir la meilleure arme qui soit. L'avantage psychologique, l'ascendant de celui qui a l'offre face à celui qui a la demande.

Crowley croise lentement les mains sur son ventre d'un air aussi peu intéressé que possible. Règle numéro un, ne jamais dévoiler son jeu et laisser voir ses propres intentions. Toujours avoir une avance sur l'ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de vous aider, Écureuil ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Dean plaque violemment les mains sur la table et se penche pour le foudroyer du regard, la mâchoire crispée. Il tente de l'impressionner. C'est adorable.

- Ce que tu y gagnes ? Tu es enchaîné et à notre merci, et tu te crois en position de négocier ?

- Oh, ça me fait des frissons partout, quand tu prends cette voix. Tu crois pouvoir me forcer ?

- Ne me tente pas, articule Dean avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Le démon sent son rictus s'accentuer, et se penche lentement pour fixer Dean droit dans les yeux.

- Eh bien ne te gêne surtout pas. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que Alastair t'a appris. Mais sache que je ne travaille pas bien sous la contrainte. Sans contrepartie pour me motiver, je pourrais vous donner une information erronée, ou tout faire couler par inadvertance. Je suis un commerçant honnête, moi. Je tiens mes engagements. Pas comme certains, ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Castiel.

- Ou je pourrais simplement te tuer, réplique Dean en sortant son poignard de son dos.

Crowley reporte son attention sur le Winchester en laissant échapper un rire rauque.

- Allons, mon chaton. Tu ne trompes personne. Tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de me charger dans ton coffre et de m'offrir ce joli collier et ces bracelets pour le seul plaisir de m'achever dans ta cave. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de moi, elle est capitale et urgente, sinon vous ne seriez pas tous ici suspendus à mes lèvres.

Dean plisse les yeux et baisse légèrement la lame d'un air frustré. Bingo.

Crowley tourne la tête pour regarder l'assemblée, et susurre d'un ton faussement désinvolte et innocent :

- D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas l'élan parmi vous... Comment se porte-t-il ?

L'expression qui traverse le visage de l'écureuil et les regards que s'échangent les autres lui indiquent qu'il a fait mouche. D'une manière ou d'une autre, leur demande est probablement liée à Sam Winchester. À moins qu'il ne soit mort ?

Oh. Est-ce que Dean veut lui vendre son âme pour ramener l'élan ? Il est abonné, après tout – tradition familiale – et à ce niveau-là, on peut dire que son âme est au rabais. Ou recyclable.

- Bon, se résigne finalement Dean en rangeant son arme avec réticence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton aide ?

Victoire. Crowley parvient à garder son air impassible et réprimer un large sourire triomphant. Gagner une bataille et remporter la guerre sont deux choses très différentes.

- Oh, deux petites conditions de rien du tout. Que vous m'aidiez à vaincre Abaddon et récupérer mon trône, avec la promesse de ne pas me tuer dès que je ne vous serai de plus aucune utilité. En échange, je m'engage à faire tout ce que vous voudrez avec la meilleure volonté, et en bonus, je ne vous tuerai pas une fois que j'aurai récupéré mon trône. Nous garderons de bons rapports comme des alliés, et tout le monde y trouve son compte. C'est un bon deal, pas vrai ?

Le fait qu'ils ne rejettent pas sa proposition d'emblée et semblent réellement la considérer est un signe. Crowley prend toujours garde à placer la barre haut lors de négociations, afin d'avoir l'air magnanime en revoyant à la baisse ses exigences. Mais là, ces imbéciles semblent tellement désespérés qu'ils pourraient accepter ses conditions telles quelles.

- On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il sache comment faire ce qu'on veut ! s'emporte finalement Kevin. Et même s'il le peut, on n'a pas que ça à faire, combattre Abaddon ! C'est _son_ problème !

- D'un autre côté, avoir le Roi de l'Enfer comme allié serait très utile, pour... vous savez... la _suite_, intervient le barbu avec un regard appuyé sur Dean.

- La suite, on ne la fera _pas_, Garth ! tranche fermement l'écureuil en le fusillant du regard.

Le dénommé Garth lève les mains avec un air de hippie pacifiste.

- Eh ! Ça me ne fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, Dean ! Mais la tablette est claire là-dessus. Si on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, Sam finira par mourir, même si son état va s'améliorer un peu !

- Je sais, mais... !

Castiel le coupe d'un ton grave :

- Je suis le premier à être réticent à l'idée de recourir à Crowley, mais Garth a raison. De plus, Crowley serait un atout majeur pour éliminer Abaddon et contrôler l'Enfer. On ne peut pas laisser Abaddon en liberté, elle est trop dangereuse. J'ai déjà eu affaire à elle il y a quelques milliers d'années.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, l'emplumé ! crache Crowley en plissant les yeux.

Intérieurement, son esprit tourne à plein régime, engrangeant les informations. Visiblement, il a loupé pas mal d'épisodes pendant sa petite séquestration. Moins d'un jour s'est écoulé, pourtant ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer après que l'élan l'ait shooté avec son sang ?

- La ferme ! crie Dean.

Le silence s'écrase dans sa cellule de briques et de fer, tandis que l'aîné des Winchester tient en respect sa petite troupe d'un regard autoritaire.

- Sam est en train de _mourir_ pendant qu'on discute, et Crowley est le seul à pouvoir nous dire comment créer un Chien de l'Enfer. Trouver l'information dans la tablette prendrait trop de temps.

Pour le coup, Crowley perd de sa superbe et écarquille les yeux en fixant Dean, médusé. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf ça.

- Créer... un Chien de l'Enfer ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Dean pousse un soupir frustré et se pince l'arête du nez.

- Le mieux serait de tout lui expliquer, non ? intervient la jeune fille en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean acquiesce et se tourne à nouveau vers lui avec un regard déterminé, puis déclare fermement :

- Ok, Crowley. Je vais être direct. On cherche à défaire les épreuves des deux tablettes en les inversant. Pour les annuler, on doit les refaire à l'opposé. Pour commencer, on doit recréer un Chien de l'Enfer pour remplacer celui que Sam a tué. Tu sais faire ça ?

Crowley acquiesce en silence en cachant sa surprise de son mieux. Tout cela prend un tournant qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Dean paraît satisfait et poursuit :

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas créer un pacte, sans _aucune_ de tes arnaques, qui t'engage à nous aider jusqu'à ce que Sam soit sauvé et le Paradis ouvert à nouveau, et où moi je m'engage à te rendre ton trône et buter Abaddon. Et d'être alliés une fois tout ça terminé.

Crowley hausse les sourcils. Le Paradis est donc fermé ? Décidément... Du divertissement en perspective. Parfait. Ça gardera son esprit occupé.

- Je sens qu'on va faire une bonne équipe, susurre le démon en hochant de la tête. Scellons donc ceci dans les règles, Écureuil.

Il remue les sourcils d'un air suggestif en l'invitant à approcher d'un geste souple de l'index, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas... _embrasser_ cet enfoiré ! s'offusque Kevin derrière Dean.

- Pour Sammy, si, réplique Dean sèchement. Finissons-en. »

Il saisit sans douceur l'arrière du crâne de Crowley et joint leurs lèvres avec brutalité, dans ce qui ressemble plus à une attaque qu'à un baiser. Mais au moins, contrairement à Bobby Singer, Dean garde sa langue pour lui.

**oOo**

Le plafond tourne devant ses yeux, et il lui semble sombrer dans un abîme sans fin. Il a beau enfoncer ses ongles dans le matelas et s'agripper aux draps détrempés, il ne parvient pas à maintenir une prise solide, une ancre dans la réalité.

Sam est accoutumé aux illusions. Il en a eu son lot avec ses premières visions prémonitoires – mon dieu, cela lui semble si _lointain_ – encore à l'époque où il étouffait ses propres cris pour ne pas réveiller Jess blottie contre lui dans le lit. Lorsqu'il la réveillait malgré tout, il lui assurait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et l'embrassait doucement dans le cou en lui soufflant de se rendormir. Pour la rassurer, mais surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.

Lorsque Castiel a brisé le mur de son esprit et que le flot des souvenirs de la Cage l'a submergé, il a appris à distinguer la réalité de l'illusion – même s'il lui arrive encore parfois, même aujourd'hui, de se demander si Lucifer ne disait pas vrai, et que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, et qu'il se trouve encore enfermé, sous les griffes de son tortionnaire.

Alors cette fois-ci, il n'a aucune difficulté à démêler le vrai du faux, le passé du présent, malgré la douleur qui l'assaille par vagues de plus en plus violentes. Il se sent mourir. Pourrir de l'intérieur. Tomber en poussière.

Le plafond tourne, toujours, mais l'environnement a changé. Des rideaux ondulent près de lui, des boules tournent au-dessus de lui, étrangement apaisantes. Une petite berceuse douce flotte.

_Fais de beaux rêves, Sam._

Il tourne la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, la silhouette de son père qui ne lui a jamais paru si jeune tient un jeune garçon – _Dean_ – dans ses bras. Son visage est illuminé d'un sourire que Sam n'a jamais vu sur son visage, _jamais_. Il sort en fermant la porte.

Un souvenir. C'est un souvenir. Son corps est celui d'un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Une ombre se projette sur lui, et des yeux jaunes l'observent. Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur le visage du démon qui tend son poignet au-dessus de lui et l'entaille lentement. Le sang chaud tombe sur son petit visage, glisse dans sa bouche, tapisse son palais, coule dans sa gorge...

« Sammy ? Sammy ! Tu m'entends ?

Il cligne des yeux faiblement, le visage de Azazel s'évanouissant, laissant place à celui de Dean, bien adulte qui lui donne des petites tapes sur la joue, l'air malade d'angoisse.

Le visage de son grand frère se fend d'un sourire soulagé, et il le force à s'asseoir, le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Tout est flou. Il se sent engourdi, comme si son esprit se détachait peu à peu son corps, rejoignant cet entrelacs de souvenirs mêlés d'une sorte de conscience de l'univers entier. Comme s'il résonnait avec la planète entière, chaque forme de vie passée, présente et future, les entrailles de la terre et les mouvements fluides de l'air...

- Dean...

- Voilà ! C'est ça l'esprit ! Reste éveillé, juste quelques minutes, ok ?

Les yeux verts de Dean se fondent, et sa voix se mue en une autre, plus douce et aiguë. Les bras qui l'entourent se font immenses et rassurants. Il aperçoit sa propre main potelée aux minuscules doigts toucher et palper maladroitement le visage féminin qui le regarde en souriant. Des cheveux blonds le caressent et il babille de bonheur en bavant, désireux d'attraper une mèche pour la mâchonner.

_Mon petit Sammy..._

Une sensation de bonheur apaisé et d'amour l'envahit alors que sa mère se penche et l'embrasse sur le front avant de fredonner tout bas un refrain. Il est enveloppé d'un parfum sucré et maternel. La chevelure le caresse en une cascade d'or liquide et...

- SAMMY !

Le tendre sourire de Mary disparaît, remplacé par la douleur d'une claque qui le ramène brusquement à la réalité et son lot de souffrance. Il a du mal à respirer. C'est comme du feu dans ses poumons qui le détruit un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Il se trouve dans sa chambre, allongé et agonisant dans les bras de Dean, et plusieurs silhouettes floues l'encerclent. Castiel. Castiel et Kevin sont là, et... Garth ? Crowley ?

- Écoute, petit frère, fais-moi confiance, ok ? Je veux que tu répètes précisément tout ce que va réciter Crowley, sans poser de question.

Sam ne trouve pas la force d'acquiescer, mais donne son accord d'un regard rongé par la fièvre et l'agonie. Il fera tout ce que lui dira Dean. Car Dean a toujours été, plus qu'un simple frère, un père, une mère, un protecteur, un modèle et un mentor. Un pilier inébranlable, une constante dans sa vie de chaos qui arrache les racines qu'il tente de faire croître avant même qu'elles n'aient poussé.

Une douleur lui lacère la paume de main, et il observe dans un état second le Roi de l'Enfer découper sa peau et faire verser son sang dans un bol rempli d'ingrédients qui fument. Le démon se met alors à dicter lentement une litanie. Sam déglutit avec difficulté et répète chaque mot en un filet de voix fragile et ténu.

Et soudain, une violente convulsion le fait se tendre et grimacer dans les bras de son frère. Il sent quelque chose sous sa peau s'agiter, frémir et se résorber, rompant violemment les liens qui le connectaient à l'univers et à sa mémoire enfouie. Tout est emporté comme par une rafale, et une vague tiède se répand dans ses veines, insufflant force et vie dans ses membres.

C'est avec une inspiration terrifiée qu'il s'arrache à l'étreinte de Dean, et emporté par son élan, il se retrouve debout, les yeux écarquillés et ses cheveux défaits et trempés de sueur collés sur son visage. Sa vision s'est éclaircie, et son esprit fonctionne à nouveau avec clarté, malgré une toux qui le prend et une migraine qui tenaille son crâne.

- Sam ! Comment tu te sens ?

C'était la voix de Kevin. Il se tourne vers lui, hagard et essoufflé. Il déglutit en tâchant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se tient debout. Sans difficulté. Il lui semble émerger d'un long cauchemar dont il ne voyait pas d'issue.

Sa main dégouline de sang goutte à goutte. D'un revers de poignet, il repousse ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage.

- Que... s'est-il passé ?

- De rien, au fait ! s'élève la voix hypocrite de Crowley près de lui.

Il tourne des yeux écarquillés vers le Roi de l'Enfer, dépassé par la situation.

- Et que fait Crowley dans ma chambre ? s'exclame Sam, de plus en plus alarmé.

- Eh bien... commence Castiel en haussant les épaules.

Sam amorce un brusque mouvement de recul en apercevant sur son lit souillé de sang et de transpiration, un... _Chien de l'Enfer_. Ou plutôt... un Chiot de l'Enfer, en l'occurrence. Contrairement à celui qu'il a pu voir et tuer pour compléter l'épreuve, celui-ci est plus petit – la taille d'un gros labrador – plus en rondeurs, et malgré ses yeux rouges et ses crocs acérés qui dépassent de sa large gueule, il ne semble guère menaçant. Sans doute parce qu'il l'observe, sagement assis en remuant de la queue frénétiquement.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?!

- Félicitations, l'élan ! ricane Crowley. C'est le tien. Tu peux lui choisir son petit nom. »


	6. Paradise City

**Notes de l'auteur :** J'avais oublié de préciser que les titres de chapitres sont des titres de chansons, sélectionnées parce qu'elles correspondent à l'ambiance ou le thème du chapitre, que ce soit par le titre, les paroles ou le rythme.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres... cadeau pour clore cette année en beauté ! Enjoy !

**Musique**

_Paradise City_ (Guns N' Roses)

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Paradise City**

(Guns N' Roses)

**.**

**.**

Ses foutus cheveux trop longs coincés derrière ses oreilles, Sam masse sa tempe du bout des doigts en mâchant avec réticence. Les cernes violacées qui soulignent ses yeux ont beau être dérisoires comparées à l'état dans lequel son petit frère se trouvait avant l'invocation, Dean n'est pas rassuré. Sam avale difficilement sa bouchée avec un bruit de déglutition, et touille le contenu de son assiette d'un air maussade.

« Je t'assure, Dean, je n'ai vraiment plus faim. Je ne peux plus rien avaler.

- Encore une écrevisse, Sammy. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Sam grimace en poussant une écrevisse tiède vers le bord de son assiette, avec ce même air boudeur qu'il arborait autrefois, lorsque Dean lui servait des plats qui n'étaient pas à son goût.

Un souffle tiède et fétide frôle alors sa jambe, et l'aîné Winchester recule vivement sa chaise avec une inspiration paniquée.

- Et vire-moi ton putain de clebs de mes pattes !

Sam repose sa fourchette sur la table et se penche vers... le vide, caressant l'air, là où cette saloperie de créature démoniaque se tient sans doute. Dean n'en sait rien. Il ne peut pas le voir, lui, mais le seul fait de _savoir_ que cette bête féroce capable de lui déchirer les entrailles et de le traîner jusqu'en Enfer se trouve dans le bunker lui met les nerfs à vif. Il l'entend trottiner, ses griffes sans doute acérées cliquetant sur le sol. Il l'entend respirer, se déplacer, il sent la puanteur de son haleine... Il en devient parano, à force. Le moindre bruit le fait sursauter.

- Fido, n'embête pas Dean. Tu m'entends ?

Et cette _voix_ qu'utilise Sam pour parler à cette horreur ! Douce et attendrie ! A-t-il déjà oublié que c'est un de ces monstres qui a tué et jeté son frère en Enfer pour quarante ans ? On jurerait qu'il s'adresse à un chaton inoffensif !

- Quelle idée d'appeler un Chien de l'Enfer _Fido_, franchement ! grommelle Dean en se levant avec précaution. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Sam lève brièvement les yeux vers lui et hausse les épaules avec nonchalance, pendant que Dean s'assied carrément sur la table, les pieds sur la chaise. Sans mouvement brusque, de peur d'exciter le monstre sanguinaire.

Là, au moins, il sera tranquille.

- J'ai pris le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête. Je n'ai jamais été très inspiré pour nommer mes animaux de compagnie, explique Sam d'une voix douce avec un sourire nostalgique. Le chien que j'avais renversé et amené à Amélia, je l'appelais _Le Chien_. Et celui que j'avais trouvé pendant ma fugue quand j'étais ado, je l'avais appelé Bones, tu te rappelles ?

Dean se renfrogne en serrant un peu plus les jambes, fixant l'espace vide que son frère caresse. Obstinément. Comme si Dean pouvait apercevoir le monstre à force de persévérance. Sam lâche finalement le chien et saisit une écrevisse entre ses doigts pour la grignoter d'un air pensif.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien à moi, continue-t-il. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé – j'avais pensé plutôt à un labrador ou un...

- OH PUTAIN ! Sam, vire-moi ça de là, j'ai senti ses crocs sur ma cheville !

Contre toute attente, au lieu de compatir ou de l'aider, Sam éclate d'un rire frais et joyeux que Dean n'avait plus entendu depuis... il ne sait même plus quand. Les jambes ramenées contre son torse, il observe avec des yeux ronds son petit frère rire et agiter une écrevisse dans le vide pour attirer l'attention de Fido.

- Il t'a seulement mordillé, Dean ! Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Il remue la queue à chaque fois qu'il te regarde.

- Il veut me bouffer, ouais !

- Fido, assis ! Voilààà.. bon chien !

L'écrevisse dans la paume de Sam disparaît dans le néant avec un bruit humide de mâchonnement. Répugnant.

- On ne peut pas garder ce monstre ici, Sam, déclare Dean avec autant d'autorité que lui permet sa position perchée sur la table.

- Oh oui c'est un bon toutou à son papa, ça !

- Sammy, tu m'écoutes, bordel ?!

Sam caresse le vide et sa joue se déforme et s'humidifie. Visiblement, le Chien de l'Enfer lui lèche la figure. Dégueu.

Finalement, Sam soupire et lui répond :

- On ne peut pas le laisser dans la nature. Et Kevin a bien spécifié que si on le tue, l'épreuve sera...

- Désannulée, ouais, je sais, grogne Dean. Mais qui me garantit que ton monstre...

- Fido, le corrige Sam.

- … _Fido_... ne se jettera pas à notre gorge pour tous nous massacrer ? Ce n'est pas un foutu labrador, Sammy ! C'est un _tueur _!

Son petit frère fronce les sourcils en tendant son assiette qui est aussitôt vidée par la créature invisible. Adieu la bouffe de Garth.

- Je l'élèverai bien ! Crowley a dit que les Chiens de l'Enfer sont entraînés intensivement pour l'attaque jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur taille adulte, soit un ou deux mois. Ils ne sont pas mauvais à l'origine. Et...

Sam est interrompu par une toux douloureuse qui le plie en deux alors qu'il repose l'assiette pleine de bave sur la table. Des couinements plaintifs se font aussitôt entendre, et Dean observe médusé son petit frère caresser le vide avec un regard rassurant :

- Tout va bien, Fido, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sammy est gaga d'un monstre démoniaque et meurt toujours à petit feu.

Créer le Chien de l'Enfer n'a fait que retarder l'échéance. Même s'il se tient debout, Sam reste mourant. Le visage de Dean s'assombrit en songeant à l'épreuve suivante qu'il leur faudra annuler pour le sauver définitivement.

Et il ne voit pas, mais _absolument pas_ comment ils vont s'y prendre pour arracher Bobby du Paradis pour le remettre en Enfer.

Dean soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez et ignore les jappements et la voix affectueuse de Sam.

Bordel de merde, il hait sa vie.

**oOo**

Ah ça ! Ce qui est certain, c'est que les Hommes de Lettres savaient recevoir, s'émerveille Garth en traînant ses sacs dans le couloir.

Il y a plusieurs chambres que Kevin lui a brièvement montrées avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la sienne avec la fille ange. Pour éviter le Roi de l'Enfer apparemment. Ou pour faire des cochonneries, va savoir. Quel petit coquinou, ce Kevin !

Les quatre chambres individuelles sont déjà occupées par les frères Winchester, Kevin et Castiel. Ce qui lui laisse, à lui, l'invité surprise sans domicile fixe, un dortoir à lui tout seul. Car Hael et Crowley ont assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, eux.

Tant mieux ! Plus de place pour lui !

Il laisse tomber ses lourdes affaires sur le sol avec un bruit sourd – le sac d'armes pèse son poids – et pose ses mains sur ses hanches avec un soupir satisfait en scannant la grande salle qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Un vaste dortoir rempli de lits superposés, de quoi accueillir près de trente personnes à vue de nez. Et tout ça rien que pour lui.

Un large sourire s'étire sur son visage à la barbe broussailleuse, et il se penche pour ouvrir tous ses sacs un à un. Mais où donc a-t-il fourré sa.. ah ! La voilà !

Il extirpe une vieille radio à piles toute cabossée, et la met en route. Remuant la tête sur le rythme de la batterie de _Paradise City_, Garth envoie son chapeau de cow-boy valser au loin sur un des lits, puis retire ses chaussures en croco, un sourire viril aux lèvres. Ses hanches se balancent d'avant en arrière en une cadence endiablée alors qu'il fait voler une abondante chevelure imaginaire. Sa veste traverse à son tour le dortoir, suivie de sa ceinture, de sa chemise et de son jean tâché de boue.

Il s'empare de sa brosse à dents et de son dentifrice qu'il utilise comme batterie, avant de se décider finalement à quitter le dortoir en caleçon, une serviette sur l'épaule et son nécessaire à beauté sous le bras. Il est grand temps que Garth retrouve toute sa splendeur !

La salle de bain est large, lumineuse, dotée d'un large miroir, d'un lavabo en marbre et d'une grande douche. Il y a même de quoi prendre une douche à quatre là dedans tant elle est spacieuse ! Croisant le regard de son reflet, Garth s'adresse un clin d'œil avant d'étaler la mousse sur sa barbe. Adieu, poils, vous avez fait votre temps ! Son rasoir leur règle vite leur compte, et sans la moindre coupure, s'il vous plaît.

La peau aussi lisse et douce que celle d'un bébé, le chasseur se brosse énergiquement les dents, retrouvant son haleine fraîche et son sourire ultra bright.

« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un beau gosse, déclare-t-il d'un ton appréciateur à son reflet, claquant des doigts avant de se pointer avec une classe toute naturelle.

Il caresse tendrement son propre menton avant d'ajouter :

- Si si, j'insiste !

La douche elle-même est un avant-goût du Paradis. La pression de l'eau est merveilleuse, et lui fait l'effet d'un massage énergique alors qu'il pousse la chansonnette. Il en ressort revigoré et rouge comme un homard, sa peau fumante, et cesse brusquement de chanter en constatant la présence silencieuse de Castiel. L'ange – enfin, _ex_-ange – se tient raide et immobile face au miroir couvert de buée, et l'essuie d'un revers de poignet pour observer son propre reflet avec un regard si intense que Garth ne serait pas étonné de le voir exploser. Le miroir, pas Castiel.

Il noue précipitamment sa serviette autour de ses hanches. Il doit y avoir un truc dans la Bible qui stipule qu'il ne faut pas se balader à poil devant des anges du seigneur, non ? Mis à part les formules en latin pour renvoyer les démons en Enfer, Garth n'a jamais trop creusé ces histoires de bondieuseries.

- Castiel, mon pote ! Teste-moi cette douche et ose me dire qu'elle ne surpasse pas le Paradis ! »

Il lui admoneste une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule et retourne vers son dortoir sans attendre de réponse, tout propre et sentant bon. Il a du boulot sur la planche. Redécorer son nouveau chez-lui, informer tous ses contacts de sa non-mort et peut-être piquer un petit roupillon bien mérité.

**oOo**

La chambre est neutre, froide et bien ordonnée. Seul un sac à dos entrouvert dans un coin indique que la pièce est occupée par un Humain.

Hael tourne lentement la tête pour observer chaque détail de cette structure humaine avec un émerveillement toujours renouvelé. Elle – occupant un vaisseau de femme, Hael se sent obligée de se définir comme féminine provisoirement – a été chargée toute son existence de façonner des structures de terre et de roche au sein de la nature. C'était le cas de tous ses frères au sein de sa division.

Une existence calme et dévouée à la cause, sans notion de temps ni d'espace. Une torpeur à laquelle elle a été violemment arrachée par sa chute et la douleur cuisante qui pulse dans ses ailes carbonisées. Comme tous les Anges du Paradis, elle connaissait bien sûr l'existence des Humains. Mais elle n'en avait plus vu depuis qu'elle s'était prosternée comme tout le monde devant Adam et Ève. Les Humains ont tellement évolué depuis cette époque, qu'ils sont à présent en mesure de bâtir des choses étonnantes que l'esprit de Hael n'aurait jamais pu concevoir.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.

L'Ange à l'apparence de jeune fille brune baisse ses yeux bleus sur le Prophète du Seigneur. Assis sur une chaise face à son bureau, Kevin frôle les deux tablettes de ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

Hael s'est sentie tellement perdue et désespérée en se retrouvant seule sur Terre, dans un corps humain, sans ordres à suivre ni raison d'être. Et puis Castiel est venu pour la guider.

Mais Castiel n'est qu'un dissident. Il l'a toujours été, continuellement reprogrammé à chacune de ses rébellions. Et pourtant une légende s'est récemment construite autour de lui. Hael connaît ses hauts faits lors de la guerre civile après qu'il ait interrompu l'Apocalypse et soit revenu à la vie plusieurs fois, et le massacre en masse qu'il a commis parmi les Anges. Elle devrait probablement le craindre. Mais Hael ne s'est jamais mêlée de la guerre civile ni de l'Apocalypse ou des affaires humaines. Elle s'est toujours contentée d'accomplir sa mission originelle sans faillir. Mission qui n'a plus de raison d'être aujourd'hui.

Si la voie de Castiel tout comme son autorité sont fort discutables, Hael a néanmoins trouvé en ces lieux une autre voie, inespérée et juste.

Kevin Tran.

Si plus aucun Ange aujourd'hui ne sait ni ne comprend ce que Père attend d'eux, il existe au moins une certitude profondément ancrée en elle. Un Prophète du Seigneur doit être protégé à tout prix. Nul ne peut contester cela. Cette tâche est un honneur qui revient d'ordinaire aux Archanges. Mais il n'y a plus d'Archanges. Alors Hael s'en chargera.

Hael n'est pas un soldat, mais elle accomplira la Volonté divine de son mieux.

- Fais comme tu veux. Reste debout si tu veux, marmonne finalement Kevin en haussant les épaules.

Hael incline la tête sur le côté en le fixant, aussi raide qu'une statue. Le Prophète se tient un peu voûté et griffonne sur une feuille en étudiant alternativement la tablette des Anges et celle des Démons. Des cernes creusent ses yeux que les mèches désordonnées de sa chevelure noire ombragent. Des signes évidents de fatigue, même pour un Ange comme Hael qui est si peu accoutumée aux Humains.

- Pourquoi traduis-tu encore les tablettes, puisque tu as déjà décelé la solution au problème des Winchester et de Castiel ?

Kevin soupire et se tourne un peu vers elle en se frottant les yeux d'un air las.

- Je dois essayer de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le Paradis alors qu'il est fermé, et d'en ressortir, pour aller ensuite en Enfer. Et je cherche des informations sur Abaddon, sur d'autres armes anti-démons pour aider cette enflure de Crowley. Sans compter ces épreuves de l'arc de Cupidon et du Nephilim, je ne vois pas comment les annuler, et...

- Tu dois te reposer, déclare Hael d'une voix douce et harmonieuse. Ta santé prévaut sur ces détails.

Kevin cligne des yeux et l'observe d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je ne...

- Aww. Comme c'est mignon. Le petit esclave des Winchester qui trime à la tâche. Une vraie Cosette.

À cette voix grave qui a coupé la parole au Prophète, Hael tourne la tête pour apercevoir le Roi de l'Enfer nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus narquois aux lèvres. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Casse-toi, Crowley...

La voix de Kevin est lasse et morne. Seule sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux un peu trop brillants indiquent la colère qu'il réprime au fond de lui. Hael fronce les sourcils et tourne lentement son corps d'emprunt vers le démon.

- Oh, mon petit Kevin, tu...

- Le Prophète ne souhaite pas ta présence ici, le coupe Hael d'une voix froide. Dehors.

Crowley semble un instant désarçonné, avant d'amorcer un pas en avant, ignorant l'injonction de l'Ange. Hael ne le laissera pas approcher le Prophète. En temps normal, elle aurait volé. Mais sans ailes fonctionnelles, il lui faut deux grands pas pour se retrouver droit sur le démon qu'elle attrape par le cou et projette violemment par la porte ouverte, qu'elle fait se refermer avec un claquement sonore d'un mouvement fluide du poignet.

- Euh... merci. Je suppose. »

Hael se retourne sans un mot vers Kevin qui la dévisage bouche bée, et elle se contente d'un infime hochement de tête pour accepter le remerciement.

**oOo**

Foutus célestes et leur manie de l'encastrer dans les murs.

Crowley se relève dans le couloir vide, foudroyant du regard la porte fermée de la chambre de Kevin. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il mène une conversation civilisée et tout à fait cordiale, les Anges éprouvent le besoin d'user de violence au lieu de parler ? Lui est avis qu'ils n'ont aucun sens de la répartie et que frapper est leur seul recours. Idiots d'emplumés sans cervelle.

Il époussette son costume très dignement, en ravalant de son mieux ces sentiments étrangers qui lui broient les entrailles et l'avaient poussé à la base à venir parler à Kevin. Ignobles restes humains. C'est fort handicapant.

Quel est ce besoin ridicule d'obtenir le _pardon_ de Kevin Tran ? D'alléger cette culpabilité d'avoir tué sa mère, sa copine et détruit sa vie ? Bon sang ! Si Crowley se met à chercher le pardon de ses innombrables victimes, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Mais qu'importe. Du moins a-t-il à présent un parfait contrôle de ce qui surgit de sa bouche, contrairement à ces quelques minutes extrêmement humiliantes la veille, où il a vomi ses sentiments dégoulinants de mièvrerie à la stupide face de l'élan. Si la partie pleurnicharde et faible en lui a été blessée du rejet du petit prophète, le plus gros de son être frétillait d'impatience à l'idée d'attiser sa colère pour s'offrir un joli spectacle, peut-être des coups de poing ou des insultes. C'est divertissant. Un peu comme pisser sur une fourmilière. Ou tuer une mère de prophète.

Une vague glaciale de remords le submerge et il pousse un râle de frustration. _Encore _?

Non, il ne regrette pas d'avoir tué cette salope geignarde ! Il y a pris un plaisir exquis ! Il... ! … Oh si, il le regrette, il le regrette amèrement, c'est un poids terrible sur sa conscience, et comment a-t-il pu faire cela ? Tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu, de son vivant et après sa mort, c'était de la reconnaissance, qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il est au fond de lui, et...

Raaah !

Crowley serre les dents en enserrant son crâne dans ses mains. Il va devenir fou si ça continue ! Il ne sait plus s'il veut s'écrouler en pleurant dans un coin ou étriper jusqu'au dernier habitant de ce bunker de merde !

Kevin est protégé par sa petite pute céleste, ce n'est pas ici qu'il va trouver de quoi détourner ses pensées de cette pente dangereuse. Il lui faut de l'action. Récupérer son trône. Massacrer cette prétentieuse de Abaddon.

Les Winchester. Dean a conclu un pacte avec lui, il se doit de lui rendre son trône. Et Crowley va réclamer ce qui lui revient de droit.

Décidé, le démon s'éloigne d'un pas vif dans le couloir.

**oOo**

Le jet d'eau chaude s'abat sur son crâne, incessant et puissant. De la vapeur s'élève en volutes épaisses autour de lui alors qu'il laisse la chaleur laver la fatigue de son corps éreinté. Il baisse la tête, et le jet frappe désormais sa nuque. Les yeux ouverts et fixes, il sent les gouttes tièdes glisser le long de son visage, perlant au bord de ses lèvres avant de s'écraser à ses pieds.

Les sensations sont nouvelles, intenses, et il se sent submergé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Garth avait raison. Jamais au Paradis Castiel n'avait ressenti ce plaisir, cette relaxation, pas même dans son Paradis favori, celui de l'autiste mort dans son bain.

Il ferme les yeux en exhalant un long soupir de bien-être, plaquant ses mains contre le mur pour se pencher, laissant l'eau masser son dos énergiquement, créant des petits pics de sensations exquises. Si seulement il pouvait rester ainsi pour l'éternité... Mais il ne peut pas.

Il sent l'angoisse étreindre à nouveau son cœur et ses entrailles, la culpabilité ravager son esprit et broyer sa gorge. Il grimace en sentant un sanglot s'étrangler dans sa poitrine, assourdi par le martèlement continu du jet.

Tout est de sa faute. Il a exterminé de ses propres mains des milliers de ses frères, et chassé les survivants du Paradis, et à présent, même si Kevin a trouvé le remède, il lui est impossible de contribuer. Que pourrait-il bien faire, dans ce corps faible et inutile, sans ses pouvoirs ? Il n'est plus qu'un poids mort. Mortel.

Il va mourir. Très bientôt. Les Humains ont une vie éphémère, dérisoire. Quelques décennies tout au plus.

Il rouvre les yeux brusquement, et les carreaux à ses pieds sont à présents flous et embués. Il sent les larmes emplir ses yeux et peine à respirer, étouffant un sourd gémissement. Sa gorge est comprimée, et quelques larmes s'échappent pour se mêler à l'eau brûlante.

Il a vu pleurer des Humains d'innombrables fois, mais n'aurait jamais cru que c'était si douloureux. Il reprend une inspiration profonde pour se ressaisir, et coupe brusquement l'eau.

Castiel ne peut se permettre de se laisser dévaster par ces sentiments qu'il n'a jamais appris à gérer. Il trouvera un moyen de supprimer ces effets et leur souffrance, afin de rester efficace et concentré sur son objectif. Sauver sa famille, dût-il lui en coûter sa misérable vie mortelle.

Ruisselant d'eau, il sort de la douche et empoigne une serviette, entreprenant d'essuyer brièvement ses cheveux et son corps avant de la nouer autour de sa taille comme l'avait fait Garth. Ses yeux se posent sur son tas de vêtements sales qui forment une pile informe au sol, et il fronce les sourcils, pensif.

Il ne peut remettre ces vêtements avant de les avoir lavés. Il ne peut non plus rester ainsi. La solution la plus logique serait d'emprunter les habits d'un autre le temps que ceux-ci soient lavés et séchés. Une rapide réflexion le mène à la conclusion que la morphologie de Dean est celle qui se rapproche le plus de la sienne. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il sort de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la chambre de Dean qui est vide.

**oOo**

« Dois-je te rappeler les termes du contrat, Écureuil ? On avait convenu que vous deviez m'apporter la tête d'Abaddon sur un plateau d'argent. J'attends toujours.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, en tailleur sur la table, pendant que Sam n'arrête pas de jeter une spatule de la cuisine à travers la pièce pour que son foutu clebs démoniaque aille le chercher. Voir revenir la spatule qui flotte allègrement dans le vide est franchement dérangeant.

Et maintenant, le Roi de l'Enfer vient le brouter sévère. Trop de trucs de l'Enfer autour de lui à son goût, là !

- On a conclu le pacte il y a moins d'une heure, Crowley, un peu de patience !

Crowley baisse les yeux pour regarder passer la spatule... enfin, _Fido_ passer à toute allure devant lui, droit dans les bras tendus de Sam que Dean n'avait pas vu si heureux depuis des lustres. Et qu'un foutu Chien de l'Enfer en soit la cause l'exaspère profondément. Il se fout que ça soit immature, mais si Sam doit sourire ainsi, cela devrait être grâce à lui, et non pas un foutu clébard sanguinaire. Être jaloux d'un Chien de l'Enfer est plus qu'humiliant.

- De la patience ? Pour vous laisser le temps de faire de ce Chien de l'Enfer une guimauve sur pattes pas fichue de déchiqueter vive une cible donnée ? Cette créature est une arme, pas un joujou à qui tu peux gratter le ventre, l'élan !

- Je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Dean.

Sam leur adresse un sourire _lumineux_ malgré une légère toux et ses joues creusées, et répond :

- Bien sûr que si, je peux ! Regardez : Fido, couché !

Il gratte alors le vide, et seul l'air profondément scandalisé de Crowley empêche Dean de rabrouer son petit frère ou lui conseiller pour la énième fois d'attacher le monstre ou lui foutre une muselière.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil attire l'attention de l'aîné Winchester, et il écarquille les yeux en voyant Castiel entrer à pas lents dans la salle. Il reste un moment ébahi, le reconnaissant à peine sans son éternel trench-coat et son costard-cravate, et l'espace d'un instant, il revoit en un flash douloureux le Castiel de 2014 armé d'une mitraillette.

Cas' porte un jean qu'il reconnaît comme un des siens, et un t-shirt ACDC noir qui baille un peu au niveau des clavicules. Et avec son début de barbe qui ombrage ses joues et ses cheveux humides désordonnés, la ressemblance est frappante.

Bordel de merde.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Dean tilte.

- Eh ! Mais c'est _mes_ fringues ! se scandalise-t-il tout haut.

L'ex-ange cille et baisse les yeux sur ses habits en tirant légèrement sur le t-shirt.

- Oui. Je te les rendrai quand j'aurai lavé mes vêtements.

Il esquisse un mince sourire qui atteint ses yeux, et plonge ses mains dans les poches du jean en ajoutant :

- J'aime bien. C'est plus confortable que le costume.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais comptez-vous établir un plan pour attaquer Abaddon ou bien vous comptez jouer avec le chiot et causer chiffons ? râle Crowley avec un air agacé.

Dean regarde Castiel suivre des yeux la spatule, qui tombe soudain au sol avec un claquement sourd. Et le regard de l'ex-ange continue de suivre un mouvement invisible, comme Sam et Crowley. Un mouvement qui se dirige dangereusement vers Dean.

Cas' peut-il voir Fido ? Dean, lui, ne voit rien, et tout son corps se raidit. Il en oublie de respirer, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Oh non. Faites que cette abomination ne soit pas en train de s'approcher de lui. Faites que cette abomination ne...

Un raclement de griffes sur la table. Un souffle chaud et putride contre son cou. La sensation humide d'une langue...

- PUTAIN ! hurle-t-il d'une voix peut-être un peu aiguë.

Il saute aussitôt de la table, le regard fou. En proie à une panique viscérale, il regarde tout autour de lui avec frénésie. Du sel. Il lui faut du sel. Tout de suite.

Un frôlement contre sa jambe. Il sursaute brusquement, sentant ses poils se dresser sur ses bras.

- AHHH ! Bordel ! J'en ai marre ! Je me casse d'ici ! Viens, Cas' !

En trois pas, il rejoint Castiel et lui attrape vivement le poignet, le tirant d'autorité vers l'escalier menant vers la sortie de la batcave.

- Dean ? Où va-t-on ? s'élève la voix rauque de l'ex-ange qu'il traîne derrière lui.

- Dehors. Je resterai pas une seconde de plus avec cette saloperie. Et il est hors de question que tu portes mes fringues, Cas'. Toi et moi, on va faire du shopping. »


	7. Just the two of us

**Notes de l'auteur :** Bonne année à tous !

Comme mes chapitres ont tendance à mettre des chansons en avant, j'ai décidé de revenir sur les chapitres précédents pour préciser le nom du groupe ou de l'artiste à chaque fois pour le titre, et d'indiquer aussi les chansons évoquées.

Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de les écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. ^^

**Musique**

_Freeek_ (George Michael)

_Ramble On_ (Led Zeppelin)

_Just the two of us_ (Bill Withers)

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 7 : Just the two of us**

(Bill Withers)

**.**

**.**

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve à tracer la route avec un claquement incessant de bâche à l'arrière. La vie n'est vraiment pas tendre avec son bébé. Un feu arrière foutu, la vitre arrière réduite en miettes, et avec tout ça il n'a même pas eu le temps de retirer les bouts de verre ni la jolie galette séchée de vomi sanglant qui macule ses pauvres sièges. Les fenêtres sont entièrement baissées pour chasser l'odeur âcre de bile et de sang, et malgré le courant d'air frais qui s'engouffre dans la voiture et ébouriffe ses cheveux, ses mains sont moites sur le volant.

Il faut dire que l'état de sa voiture a souvent un impact direct sur son esprit, ce qui explique en partie qu'il soit sur les nerfs et crevé. Le reste étant dû à sa nuit blanche – ce n'est vraiment plus de son âge – et au stress intense qui lui a broyé les entrailles quand il a cru perdre Sam et Cas', sans compter tout le reste. Et maintenant ce putain de clébard démoniaque qui squatte le bunker, ramenant à la surface certains souvenirs auxquels il n'aime vraiment pas penser.

Mais plus que tout, ce sont les échos de ce futur apocalyptique que l'autre enflure de Zachariah lui avait montré qui hantent son esprit. Parce que franchement, traitez-le de parano tant que vous voudrez, ça fait vraiment trop de coïncidences à son goût et l'année 2014 approche à grands pas. Déjà, Cas' est humain, les anges sont tous déchus... manquerait plus que Lucifer sorte de son trou pour que le tableau soit complet.

Cela ne fait que quelques minutes à peine qu'ils ont quitté le repaire des Hommes de Lettres qui est en train de devenir une foutue annexe à l'Enfer. Et déjà le silence – enfin, mis à part le ronronnement du moteur et de claquement de la bâche – qui pèse entre Cas' et lui l'étouffe. Aucun des deux n'a prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ.

En temps normal, le ronronnement de l'Impala suffirait à apaiser Dean. Mais là, il se sent plus tendu que jamais, trop conscient de la présence de Castiel à ses côtés et des questions qu'il ne sait comment amener.

L'aîné Winchester glisse un regard furtif à l'ex-ange en pinçant les lèvres. Castiel ne le regarde même pas : la tête tournée vers la fenêtre ouverte, il plisse les yeux face au vent qui fouette son visage. Le courant d'air plaque et fait palpiter le tissu du t-shirt ACDC contre son torse, et il se frotte un bras d'un air absent en frémissant. Un geste humain qui paraît tellement peu naturel sur lui. Castiel n'est pas censé pouvoir ressentir le _froid_.

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres nerveusement en crispant les mains sur le volant. Il devrait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'est pas doué pour ce genre de trucs, et il craint que des reproches ou des accusations lui échappent. Ou de l'alarmer en lui confiant ses craintes pour 2014. Cas' n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

« Cas'...

Sa voix est un peu enrouée, et il se la racle en jetant un œil à la route régulière bordée d'arbres. Il va bien leur falloir une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le centre commercial.

Il sent physiquement le regard se poser sur lui, et un blanc se crée dans son esprit. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Castiel depuis des années – du moins, sans se faire interrompre – et maintenant qu'il le pourrait, il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre.

- Tu peux fermer la fenêtre maintenant, l'odeur est partie.

Il remonte la fenêtre de son côté, et entend Cas' en faire de même. Le silence retombe aussitôt comme une chape de plomb, et Dean tapote nerveusement le volant en jetant quelques rapides coups d'œil à son ami.

C'est tellement plus facile avec son petit frère. Sammy est toujours le premier à aborder les sujets sensibles et le pousser dans ses retranchements, insistant avec acharnement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait arraché à Dean une réponse qui le satisfasse. Et il sait que quoi qu'il puisse lui balancer à la face ou lui dévoiler, Sammy restera toujours son petit frère, celui à qui il changeait ses couches et à qui il a appris à marcher – et ne lui tournera jamais le dos.

Le problème avec Cas', c'est qu'il a cette sale manie de disparaître ou de commettre une colossale connerie à chaque fois que Dean lui balance ses quatre vérités. C'est pourquoi maintenant toutes ses questions et accusations restent coincées dans sa gorge. Parce que Cas' a beau ne plus avoir d'ailes pour lui fausser compagnie, Dean garde cette crainte au fond de lui qu'il ne disparaisse encore s'il lui met le nez dans sa propre merde.

Et malgré le mélange tordu de rancœur et d'affection qu'il ressent pour celui qu'il considère comme son seul ami, il y a bien un truc dont il est certain, c'est qu'il ne veut plus jamais perdre Cas'. Jamais.

- On va d'abord t'acheter des fringues et chaussures, puis on va prendre de quoi bouffer pour le mois. Si tout le monde reste squatter dans le bunker, va falloir des provisions.

Il voit du coin de l'œil Cas' acquiescer puis se pencher pour allumer la radio d'un air curieux. Alors qu'il tourne les boutons et passe de station en station, Dean s'engage sur l'autoroute en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on tripote sa radio.

_« La Nasa s'interroge sur la pluie de météorites qui selon le... »_

_« … tensions en Cisjordanie... »_

_« Avec la ceinture abdominale SLIMFIT j'ai perdu 10 kilos en une semaine ! »_

_« … voyance au quotidien, pour connaître votre avenir et l'influence des étoiles sur... »_

_« … scandale du Watergate ! Non, laissez-moi finir mon temps de parole, monsieur, je... ! »_

- Cas'... grogne-t-il, exaspéré.

_« … eeeet le quaterback fait une supeeeerbe passe à... ! »_

_« Votre amour est-il partagé ? Pour le savoir, envoyez LOVE au... »_

- Cas' !

_« … your sexual freeek of the week – ohh touch it – I'll be your educational lover your one fucking fantasy ! Can I come on in, my sweet baby... »_

Dean ouvre de grands yeux choqués lorsque Cas' reste sur la chaîne et esquisse un sourire appréciateur, remuant son genou sur le rythme de _Freeek_. Oh putain. Tout mais pas ça.

Comme par réflexe de survie, sa main s'abat vivement pour éteindre la radio alors qu'il foudroie Castiel d'un regard dégoûté. Le silence qui retombe est un baume pour ses oreilles qui saignent.

- George Michael, sérieux, Cas' ?

Castiel hausse les épaules :

- Quoi ? J'aime bien la musique humaine.

Ok, Dean ne va pas laisser passer ça. Hors de question. Pour les goûts pourris de Sam, il n'y a plus rien à faire, mais il peut encore donner une vraie éducation musicale à Cas'. Il laisse échapper un ricanement désabusé et rétorque vertement :

- Non, Cas', ça, c'est pas de la musique, mais de la soupe. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est, de la vraie musique digne de ce nom.

- Ok.

Un frémissement d'anticipation le parcourt alors qu'il fouille d'une main dans ses cassettes à disposition tout en gardant un œil sur la route. Faire découvrir du bon vieux rock de qualité à un ange, et surtout à Cas', fait éclore un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il est temps qu'il découvre les joyaux de cette humanité qu'il s'évertue de sauver depuis des années.

Bon. Il ne faut pas qu'il se foire sur ce coup. Par quoi commencer ? Mieux vaut s'en tenir aux classiques, à la crème de la crème. Il hésite un instant entre plusieurs de ses groupes favoris sous le regard attentif et perplexe de son ami.

Led Zeppelin. Ça, il ne pourra qu'aimer, c'est obligé. Qui n'aime pas Led Zeppelin, franchement ?

- Écoute bien cette merveille, Cas'.

Dean introduit la cassette avec un sourire plein d'assurance et la met en route, augmentant le volume alors que la mélodie de _Ramble On_, une des meilleures chansons de tous les temps, emplit la voiture et couvre le son du moteur. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Dean épie peu discrètement les réactions de Cas' tout au long de la chanson, mais sent son enthousiasme se flétrir en le voyant adopter une moue dubitative.

- Bof. Je préférais l'autre, annonce-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Dean sent sa mâchoire se décrocher, prenant de plein fouet l'insulte qui l'offense personnellement.

Cas' préfère George Michael à Led Zeppelin ? C'est de l'ordre du blasphème, là ! Vexé au plus haut point, il accélère de frustration.

- Ouais, bah fais avec, parce qu'il y a une règle dans ma voiture, c'est que le conducteur choisit la musique, et le passager ferme sa gueule. »

Il a beau faire lui faire écouter Motörhead, ACDC et Metallica pendant tout le reste du trajet, rien à faire, Cas' n'apprécie _aucune_ de ses chansons favorites.

Les anges ont des goûts de chiottes.

**oOo**

« Tu vas en faire une vraie mauviette, l'élan. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on élève un Chien de l'Enfer.

Assis sur sa chaise, Sam est parvenu à faire sagement s'asseoir Fido qui balaye frénétiquement la poussière du sol de sa queue.

- Et comment on élève un Chien de l'Enfer, alors ? Tu ne m'as pas fourni de manuel, répond calmement Sam en jetant un coup d'œil à Crowley.

- Les miens étaient les meilleurs. Je les lâchais sur les damnés tout frais pour les premières semaines, et les entraînais ensuite en meute pour attaquer mes clients en fin de contrat. Mes meilleurs toutous étaient capables de récolter en solo une centaine d'âmes à la journée.

Sam hausse les épaules d'un air peu concerné et se penche vers le chiot en tendant sa main :

- Fido, donne la patte, ordonne-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le chiot incline la tête sur le côté avec un couinement perplexe mais c'est avec une adoration évidente dans ses yeux rouges qu'il regarde sans comprendre la main que son maître lui tend.

Voir la créature de ses propres yeux plutôt qu'au travers de verres de lunettes est très différent. Le Chien de l'Enfer qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains lui avait paru immatériel, brumeux, fantomatique. Alors qu'à présent, Sam peut apercevoir le moindre détail du pelage de Fido – court et noir – de ses yeux écarlates auxquels il commence tout juste à s'habituer. Hormis ce détail, sa taille et les crocs un peu trop longs et acérés, il pourrait passer pour un chiot ordinaire dont les extrémités des oreilles retombent un peu mollement. Si ce n'est que Sam sait pertinemment qu'il atteindra la taille d'un poney une fois adulte.

Finalement, Fido lève une patte qu'il pose avec hésitation sur sa paume, ce qui lui vaut un sourire et une caresse sur le crâne. Debout face à Sam, Crowley arbore une moue méprisante en sirotant un fond de Whisky qu'il a déniché dans la cuisine, et toise de haut le jeune Winchester :

- Déjà que la pauvre bête démarre sa vie avec un lourd handicap, à ce train-là elle ne vaudra guère mieux qu'une descente de lit !

- Un handicap ?

Sam relève la tête avec surprise.

- Il a été créé à partir de ton sang, Sam. Du sang _humain_ et non démoniaque. Ce qui signifie qu'il est privé d'une grande part de l'agressivité innée qu'il devrait avoir. Les Chiens de l'Enfer sont liés à leur créateur et leur ressemblent, partagent leurs qualités, défauts et sympathies. Le tien risque d'avoir la taille d'un élan et une personnalité masochiste et cruellement dépourvue de charisme.

Le jeune Winchester ne relève pas l'insulte, mais remarque que le Roi de l'Enfer a utilisé son prénom au lieu de son surnom habituel. Il relâche Fido qui s'en va trottiner plus loin, et regarde plus attentivement le démon. Crowley a l'air normal, nullement affecté par l'épreuve avortée, et sans montrer la moindre trace des émotions qu'il avait déployées lorsque Sam lui injectait son sang. Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose chez lui de... moins désagréable ?

- Et quel est son effet sur toi ?

Crowley fronce un sourcil méfiant en buvant une gorgée.

- De quoi tu parles, l'élan ?

- Mon sang. Il coule dans tes veines. J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait, et...

Crowley pose sans douceur son verre sur la table.

- _Rien du tout_, articule-t-il vertement. Si je le pouvais, je vous aurais déjà tous tués depuis longtemps. Crois-moi, j'ai envie de vous faire tout un tas de trucs pas jolis, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour récupérer mon trône, et je sais traiter mes alliés avec respect tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de me fourrer par derrière. Demande à ce cher Castiel.

Il tourne alors les talons avec un certain sens du mélodrame et s'éloigne en grattouillant au passage la tête de Fido qui gambade joyeusement autour de lui. Sam fronce les sourcils. Si ce que le démon a dit est vrai, le chiot ne devrait pas apprécier autant Crowley. À moins qu'en effet le sang de Sam agisse toujours en lui.

- Ne mens pas, Crowley.

Crowley s'arrête et tourne lentement la tête pour lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable par-dessus son épaule. Avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sam se courbe soudain en deux, saisi d'une toux violente qui enflamme ses bronches comme du feu et lui fait cracher quelques gouttes de sang dans sa main. Essoufflé et grimaçant, il relève la tête juste à temps pour voir une lueur d'empathie s'effacer des yeux de Crowley qui esquisse un rictus narquois :

- Je te conseille de te dépêcher d'annuler l'autre épreuve avant que tu nous claques dans les pattes. J'ai hâte de revoir ce cher Bobby en Enfer. L'endroit n'est plus pareil sans lui. Ce qui t'arrive est une leçon, Sam. Ça t'apprendra à voler ce qui m'appartient.

Il tourne la tête et ajoute sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer :

- Ta coupe est atroce. Je pourrais t'arranger ça. »

Et sur ces mots, le démon quitte la pièce, laissant Sam perplexe et confus. Crowley est resté un long moment avec lui après le départ de Dean et Castiel, prétextant avoir besoin de tromper son ennui. Mais Sam en doute.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait seulement besoin de compagnie.

**oOo**

« Bonjour messieurs ! Tout est à -10 % aujourd'hui, profitez-en !

Une vendeuse jolie mais un peu trop maquillée les salue à leur entrée tout en pliant soigneusement des jeans. Dean lui adresse un vague sourire absent avant de se diriger tout droit vers le fond du magasin, là où sont exposés les costards, les cravates et les chemises. Il saisit un costume noir d'une taille en-dessous de la sienne et l'observe d'un air critique. Ouais. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, il ressemble pas mal à celui que Castiel a toujours porté.

- Tiens Cas', je pense que c'est ta...

Il se tourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la vendeuse qui exhale un parfum de lilas un peu trop fort, et l'observe sous ses cils avec un large sourire commercial.

- Puis-je vous renseigner ?

- Euh, c'est pas pour moi...

Où est passé Cas' ? Il était juste derrière lui quand il est entré. Il tourne la tête pour regarder par-dessus le crâne de la vendeuse, et le repère finalement quelques mètres plus loin, scrutant d'un air concentré des hauts sur des cintres.

- Cas' ?

Il fronce les sourcils en reposant le costume, puis se dirige à grandes enjambées vers l'ex-ange.

- Eh, Cas', les costards, c'est là-bas !

Son ami lève ses yeux bleus vers lui avec un sourire un peu candide :

- Je n'ai pas envie de porter le même type de vêtements que Jimmy, Dean. Ils ne sont pas confortables. Je préfère ceci.

Il brandit une chemise sur un cintre avec un air particulièrement fier de lui, et Dean sent tout son putain de sang se glacer dans ses veines en posant ses yeux sur l'habit.

Il s'agit d'une chemise ample d'un bleu délavé avec un col ouvert, dans le genre hippie. Mais surtout, c'est _exactement_, au détail près, celle que portait tout le temps le Cas' de 2014.

Son visage se décompose en une expression horrifiée tandis que l'ex-ange plaque la chemise contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle lui va bien.

- Oh, très bon choix ! minaude alors la vendeuse en s'approchant. La couleur vous va très bien au teint et fait ressortir vos yeux. C'est très à la mode en ce moment !

- Vraiment ? Alors je vais la prendre, dit Cas' l'air agréablement surpris.

Le sang de Dean ne fait qu'un tour et il arrache brusquement la chemise des mains de son ami pour la jeter au sol comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts. Il serait même tenté d'y foutre du sel et de l'essence pour ne plus jamais la voir. Face à l'air surpris de Cas', il le pointe du doigt de son air le plus menaçant :

- Écoute-moi bien, Cas'. Moi vivant, tu ne mettras jamais des fringues de hippie !

Castiel le fixe avec un regard blessé qui enfonce une épine de culpabilité dans son cœur.

- À vrai dire le terme est _hipster_, maintenant. Plus personne ne dit _hippie _depuis longtemps, intervient la voix pincée de la vendeuse.

- Je l'aime bien, proteste Cas' en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Le tissu est doux.

- Et elle lui va très bien ! renchérit la jeune femme.

- Elle fait ressortir mes yeux, ajoute l'ex-ange d'un air convaincu.

- Votre petit ami a tout le même le droit de choisir comment il veut s'habiller !

C'en est trop. Dean fixe un regard brûlant de colère sur la vendeuse :

- Oh, vous, mêlez-vous de votre cul ! »

La jeune femme émet un glapissement outré, et Dean chope Castiel par le col du t-shirt pour l'amener vers le type de fringues que Sam et Dean achètent d'habitude. Tout pour l'éloigner de la chemise de mauvais augure.

**oOo**

Les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements, Castiel suit Dean dans le parking du centre commercial qui est quasiment déserté en ce jour de semaine. Lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement devant la voiture, et que Dean ouvre le coffre, Castiel jette un œil curieux dans les sacs qu'il pose à ses pieds. Après son coup d'éclat contre la vendeuse pourtant fort aimable, Dean ne l'a pas laissé choisir ses vêtements, mis à part pour les chaussures et une veste en cuir sur laquelle l'ex-ange a jeté son dévolu.

Dean lui a pris d'office sans prendre la peine de les lui faire essayer, trois t-shirts noirs, deux jeans, quatre paires de chaussettes, deux chemises à carreaux ressemblant particulièrement à celles que Sam affectionne, et... Castiel sort un pack de boxers noirs du sac en fronçant les sourcils. Dean a été prévoyant. Castiel n'avait nullement songé aux sous-vêtements.

« Celui de Jimmy était plus large et blanc, fait-il remarquer.

Dean qui termine d'arranger la place dans le coffre – maculé de traces de sang et d'un piège à démon – se tourne vers lui en arquant un sourcil, avant de jeter un œil à ce qu'il tient dans les mains.

- Trop d'infos, mon pote. Passe-moi les sacs, que je les range.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur le pack de sous-vêtements dans sa main, Castiel lui tend le sac de chaussures et de jeans, puis plisse les yeux, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion :

- Je n'ai pas pensé à en mettre un tout à l'heure.

Sans doute est-ce plus hygiénique d'en porter, ou que cela protégerait mieux ses attributs génitaux. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention lorsqu'il était encore en possession de sa Grâce, mais la peau de son aine est plus fine et sensible, et le contact direct et les frottements du tissu rugueux du pantalon ne sont pas des plus agréables, à la longue.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu es en train de me dire que t'es à poil sous _mon_ jean, là ?

Tout en ouvrant l'emballage qui contient les trois boxers, il lève des yeux surpris pour observer Dean qui jette un regard scandalisé vers son entrejambe.

- Oui.

- Putain ! Tu fais chier, Cas', j'aimais bien ce jean ! Je vais devoir le brûler maintenant !

Les épaules tendues, il lui tourne le dos pour fourrer un sac de plus dans le coffre avec humeur, tandis que Castiel incline la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Il ne comprend pas la réaction disproportionnée de Dean. Ce n'est pas comme si ses poils pubiens étaient infestés de parasites ou qu'il souffrait de mycose.

Il hausse les épaules en dépliant un boxer et en commençant à déboutonner son jean.

- Si cela te dérange tant que ça, je peux en mettre un tout de suite.

- Whoa whoa WHOA ! _Mec _! Mais ça va pas ?! Attends d'être dans ta chambre pour ça, merde !

Sa main s'immobilise sur la braguette alors que l'exclamation de Dean résonne dans le parking. Castiel fronce les sourcils alors que l'aîné Winchester lui arrache les sous-vêtements des mains et les jette dans le coffre.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'y a personne.

- Je suis là, moi ! Tu te fous pas à poil devant un autre mec, c'est tout ! Capiche ?

Castiel a beau avoir observé les Humains depuis leur création, la notion de pudeur reste difficile à cerner. Fluctuante selon les époques, continents et parfois même selon les personnes, leur sexe ou les situations, si bien qu'en saisir la logique n'est pas toujours évident.

- … Capiche.

- Y a encore du boulot... grommelle Dean.

L'aîné Winchester semble tellement perturbé en lui jetant un regard de travers pendant qu'il ferme brusquement le coffre, que Castiel décide de ne pas insister sur ce sujet. Il reboutonne donc son jean avant de sortir sa toute nouvelle veste en cuir de son sac. Un doux sourire effleure ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il l'enfile, sentant l'odeur neuve et puissante du cuir l'envelopper, se mêlant à celle de Dean qui imprègne le t-shirt qu'il lui a emprunté. C'est une odeur agréable, remarque-t-il.

Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux odeurs, auparavant.

Il plonge les mains dans les poches de la veste et son sourire s'élargit, illuminant son visage.

- Ça me va bien au teint ? demande-t-il à Dean en s'appliquant à utiliser les expressions humaines qu'il a entendues.

Dean se tourne vers lui et s'interrompt, ses yeux détaillant brièvement l'ensemble de la silhouette de Castiel avant de marmonner :

- Ouais, ça le fait. Attends.

Il s'approche, la mâchoire crispée, et tend la main vers son col. Et lorsque ses doigts effleurent brièvement la peau de son cou, l'ex-ange ressent comme un frisson brûlant dévaler le long de son épine dorsale pour mourir dans ses reins. Il remarque qu'il a bloqué sa respiration lorsque Dean tire brusquement, arrachant l'étiquette.

- Voilà, déclare Dean en laissant tomber le prix au sol. T'as l'air moins con comme ça.

Puis il le contourne en lui claquant l'épaule sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Allez, amène toi, on a encore les courses à faire.

Ils s'éloignent côte à côte, leurs pas résonnant dans le parking, et juste avant qu'ils prennent l'ascenseur, la voix de Dean ajoute :

- Au fait, ne dis pas _'aller bien au teint'_, ça fait gay.

- D'accord. »

**oOo**

Le paquet de pains à burgers atterrit dans le caddie déjà quasiment plein avec un bruit mou, alors que Dean laisse échapper un soupir las en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Aucune idée, Cas'. Faudrait déjà qu'on trouve le moyen d'aller au Paradis je ne sais comment sans que Metatron nous grille, qu'on trouve Bobby, qu'il soit d'accord pour retourner en Enfer – parce que ouais, hors de question que je lui fasse une vacherie pareille contre son gré – et qu'on arrive à vaincre Abaddon pour que Crowley gère l'Enfer, qu'il ne nous trahisse pas entre temps, et que Bobby ne soit pas maltraité là dessous. Je suis pas du genre pessimiste, mais je le sens pas.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'obstacles à surmonter, en effet, approuve l'ex-ange en observant attentivement les mouvements de Dean.

L'aîné Winchester tend le bras pour choper des _Lucky Charms_ pour Sammy, puis avance dans le rayon en fronçant les sourcils. Une roue du caddie couine de temps en temps, mais la musique diffusée dans le magasin couvre le son.

- Cas', t'es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour se rendre au Paradis ? Il y avait une brèche entre l'Enfer et le Purgatoire, il y a peut-être un truc du même genre ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, non. Le seul moyen maintenant est d'avoir une âme non pécheresse et de mourir.

- Je pourrais me tuer pour y aller moi-même. Je l'ai déjà fait, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

- Je ne pourrai pas te ressusciter, Dean. Pas cette fois.

Une vieille dame surprend leur conversation et les dévisage avec des yeux ronds. Dean esquisse un sourire crispé en lui lançant :

- On parle d'un jeu de rôle, madame !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Dean, rétorque Cas' en fronçant un sourcil contrarié. C'est bien réel. Si tu meurs, cette fois, tu resteras mort.

La vieille s'éloigne en les regardant comme s'ils étaient tous les deux des psychopathes tueurs en série – bon, il a l'habitude, et ce n'est pas son casier judiciaire qui dira le contraire – et Dean lève les yeux au ciel avec fatalisme.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais va falloir trouver un moyen. Et si même par miracle on y arrive, il reste ton problème d'anges à régler. Tu as une idée de comment annuler tes épreuves ? C'était quoi comme épreuves, d'ailleurs ?

Une ombre passe dans les yeux bleus de l'ex-ange qui fourre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en pinçant les lèvres.

- Retirer son arc à un Chérubin de l'Amour, tuer un Nephilim, et... ma Grâce.

- Un Nephilim ? C'est quoi, ça ?

- Le fruit de l'amour d'un Ange et d'un Humain.

Dean ouvre de grands yeux choqués en remplissant le caddie de conneries vertes de bouffe de lapin pour faire plaisir à Sammy.

- C'est possible, ça ?

- Possible, mais strictement interdit.

- Merde alors...

- Je crois savoir comment annuler ces deux épreuves, mais je ne peux le faire moi-même. Je ne suis plus un Ange. Seul un Ange gradé peut être dégradé au niveau de Chérubin et ainsi créer un arc.

- Ok, et pour le Nephilim ?

L'ex-ange lui glisse un regard en coin et répond d'une voix rauque, sa mâchoire se crispant d'un air visiblement contrarié :

- Cela semble évident.

- Euh non. Pas pour moi.

- Il faut en créer un. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

- Attends une minute, est-ce que tu veux dire ce que je crois que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'aime pas l'idée d'enfreindre un interdit vieux de plusieurs millions d'années, mais Metatron ne nous laisse pas le choix.

Dean reste un instant bouche bée en regardant Castiel accélérer le pas avec un regard fuyant, la démarche raide. Il se décide à le suivre, réduit au silence.

Les choses se compliquent de minute en minute – créer un putain de métis ange/humain, c'est tout ce que Cas' a trouvé comme solution ? Bordel de merde.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il y réfléchira plus tard, à tête posée, et ils aviseront tous ensemble pour chercher une solution si Kevin lui confirme la théorie de Cas'. Ses yeux glissent le long du dos de son ami qui s'est arrêté dans le rayon, son regard attiré par un paquet de riz qu'il prend dans ses mains avec une curiosité mêlée de révérence. Avec sa veste en cuir et ses fringues trop larges, il a l'air d'une toute autre personne, mais conserve cette raideur dans son maintien et son air naïf complètement déphasé qui l'empêche de ressembler pour de bon à cette version détruite et droguée de lui que Dean a vue dans le futur. L'air paumé dans les rayons alimentaires, Cas' étudie attentivement le paquet de riz dans sa main et détaille les inscriptions sur le côté avec une fascination palpable.

- Il y a une suggestion de recette thaïlandaise, Dean. Les Humains sont vraiment ingénieux.

Il le porte alors à son nez et le renifle d'un air pensif avant de le reposer, visiblement moins convaincu, tout à coup. Dean sent un sourire attendri s'étirer sur son visage, mais qui disparaît aussitôt, emporté par une vague d'appréhension qui n'est pas seulement liée à Sammy ni aux putains d'épreuves. Il n'a pas arrêté de se trouver des excuses pour ne pas aborder les sujets plus... _délicats_... depuis qu'ils ont quitté le bunker. Il ouvre la bouche mais hésite en poussant le caddie vers le rayon frigorifié boucherie, le regard fixé sur la nuque de l'ex-ange qui regarde tout autour de lui comme un touriste émerveillé dans une cathédrale.

Il ne sait même pas par quoi commencer. Du putain de manque de confiance de Cas', de ses craintes pour 2014, des pensées suicidaires que son ami lui avait confiées, ou tout simplement de comment l'ange a-t-il pu briser l'emprise que Naomi avait sur lui – pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas achevé, bordel ?

Il jette encore un regard en coin à Cas' en s'humidifiant les lèvres, rassemblant son courage, puis il se saisit un paquet de steaks hachés qu'il fixe en déglutissant.

Sois un homme, Dean Winchester. C'est le moment ou jamais.

- Cas'...

Une sueur glacée couvre son dos.

- … dis-moi... quand on était dans la crypte, comment tu as brisé le... ?

Mais au lieu de se retrouver face à Cas' en se retournant, il se fige en dévisageant un ado à casquette qui passe en lui jetant un regard désintéressé, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. L'ex-ange n'est nulle part en vue. Il se retrouve seul avec son paquet de steaks et son caddie plein à ras bord, avec une chanson en fond sonore qu'il exècre tout particulièrement.

… _to make those rainbows in my mind_

_When I think of you sometimes_

_And I want to spend some time with you_

_Juuust the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Juuust the two of us_

_Juuust the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us..._

Et lorsqu'il réapparaît les bras chargés de PQ et de bières en fredonnant le refrain, Castiel dépose le tout dans le caddie avec un air radieux de gamin qui attend des félicitations. Dean sent son agacement fondre comme neige au soleil et sa volonté s'amollir, puis tomber tout à fait à plat lorsque Cas' se penche à son oreille en murmurant avec un air conspirateur :

- J'ai repéré le rayon des tartes, Dean. »

Oh et puis après tout, Cas' ne va s'envoler nulle part. Il aura tout le temps de lui parler plus tard.


	8. Throw away your television

**Notes de l'auteur :** La reprise du boulot, c'est violent, mes aïeux ! Rythme ralenti, du coup. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour mettre souvent en ligne.

**Musique**

_Wrecking Ball_ (Miley Cirus)

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 8 : Throw away your television**

(Red Hot Chili Peppers)

**.**

**.**

Livrer cet endroit en héritage à ces deux bellâtres de Winchester est le pire gâchis auquel Crowley ait jamais assisté. Ces deux ânes bâtés se préoccupent plus de se couver l'un l'autre et de soigner leur apparence artistiquement négligée plutôt que de tirer profit du trésor que leurs ancêtres ont amassé en ces murs.

Le démon esquisse un rictus en coin et appuie à nouveau sur la reliure du faux livre qui abrite un levier. La large dalle pivote sans un bruit sous ses pieds, déplaçant l'armoire et le laissant revenir dans la bibliothèque. Mécanisme bien huilé et ingénieux. Combien de fois tous ces demeurés sont-ils passés juste devant sans réaliser que cette étagère cachait un accès à une source de connaissances insoupçonnée ? De la confiture aux cochons, vraiment. Et c'est insulter les cochons.

Il émerge de la bibliothèque et arque un sourcil circonspect en embrassant du regard la salle de réception désertée. Allons bon. Où sont donc passés les comiques ?

Un bruit étouffé de voix et de musique lui parvient au loin.

Il s'approche à pas lents de la pièce adjacente que les Winchester ont aménagée en salon avec tout le confort moderne. Les deux larges portes sont closes, mais même à travers l'épaisseur du bois, il distingue les voix de toute la petite compagnie réunie, ainsi que celle de la télévision.

Évidemment. Une source inépuisable de puissance et de savoir, la fin du monde probablement imminente, et les voilà qui préfèrent s'abrutir devant l'écran. C'est à se demander comment ils sont encore en vie.

Un éclat de rire lui parvient – celui de l'élan – et vrille son cœur d'un élancement douloureux. Du ressentiment. De la colère. Pire : de l'_envie_.

Ils s'amusent. Sans lui.

Foutues émotions humaines.

Sa main frôle le bois de la porte avec une hésitation qu'il exècre viscéralement. Oh que non, le Roi de l'Enfer n'hésite pas, et lorsqu'il a scellé un contrat en bonne et due forme, il fait valoir ses droits. Il projette de déposer son délicat fessier sur son joli trône, et compte bien gâcher leur petite sauterie en le leur rappelant.

Après tout, quitte à subir des sautes d'humeur de diva, autant y aller à fond, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est donc avec un sens du mélodrame parfaitement maîtrisé que Crowley fracasse contre le mur les deux larges portes en les ouvrant d'un geste souple du poignet. Il réprime un sourire de satisfaction en voyant tous les convives sursauter à l'exception de Hael.

Plaquant soigneusement sur son visage une expression froide et hautaine, il s'avance au beau milieu du salon le menton haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stratégiquement placé devant l'écran, au centre de toutes les attentions. Alors, tandis que grésillent et clignotent les lumières, il élève avec grâce une main.

« Oh non, pas lui, soupire Kevin avec un cruel manque de courtoisie.

Crowley laisse son regard glisser sur le large canapé étalé devant lui. À l'exception de Hael qui fait une superbe imitation de porte-manteau, tous sont assis, une assiette avec un burger sur les genoux. Au centre, Dean et Sam tels un roi et sa reine – la chevelure de Sam fait parfaitement illusion – avec à leurs côtés respectivement Kevin et Garth. Entre les interminables jambes de l'élan se tient le Chiot de l'Enfer qui dévisage Crowley d'un air intrigué, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Castiel, lui, est assis en tailleur à même le sol entre les genoux de l'écureuil. C'est après tout là sa véritable place. Aux pieds de Dean Winchester. Crowley n'a jamais compris et ne comprend toujours pas ce que son ex-partenaire emplumé trouve de si intéressant dans ce godelureau boursouflé d'arrogance. Si ce n'est leur loisir commun de détruire le monde par inadvertance.

Ou alors c'est seulement que le canapé est réservé aux VIP humains.

Castiel ne semble guère perturbé par sa flamboyante entrée : il se penche seulement sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, la télécommande entre ses mains.

- Pousse-toi, Crowley, je ne vois plus la télévision.

Le démon l'ignore royalement et prend enfin la parole d'une voix glaciale et lourde de menaces :

- Mais il y a là tout le beau monde, susurre-t-il. Les Winchester, le Judas déchu, le chasseur au rabais... il y a aussi...

Il jette un regard appuyé sur Kevin et poursuit avec une provocation évidente :

- … la _racaille_.

C'est avec délectation qu'il constate que la mâchoire de Cosette se crispe et qu'il lui jette un regard noir sous la masse informe qui lui sert de chevelure. Oh, ce cher Kevin, si prévisible...

Castiel, lui, se penche encore plus en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la télévision – qui à en juger par le son, vomit une stupide émission de règlements de compte familiaux – tandis que Garth l'observe avec intérêt en mâchant bruyamment son burger. Les Winchester, eux, échangent un regard perplexe avant de hausser les épaules. Mais la colère de Kevin rattrape largement l'indifférence des autres.

- Je me sens vexé, sachez-le, de ne pas avoir eu d'invitation.

- Ta présence n'était pas désirée ! crache le petit prophète avec hargne.

Crowley écarquille un peu les yeux et dépose sa main sur son torse d'un air scandalisé. Intérieurement, pourtant, il savoure cet instant. Par toutes les putains de l'Enfer, quelles étaient les _chances_ pour que Cosette choisisse cette formulation précise pour lui répondre ?

- Vraiment ? Ah.. Oh.. et tu oses l'avouer sans honte ? J'avais espéré que ce n'était là qu'un fâcheux oubli. Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, ma foi, je m'en vais.

Il tourne les talons avec panache et mélodrame, mais est coupé dans sa mise en scène par la voix tendue de Kevin :

- Très bonne idée, casse-toi !

Pour le coup, le démon quitte son maintien splendide et le rôle qu'il tenait, et se retourne avec un soupir exaspéré, les toisant comme les demeurés qu'ils sont :

- Non non _non_, ça ne va pas du tout, ça ! Là, l'un de vous – l'élan, de préférence – devait dire : _Que votre excellence oublie cet incident_ ! Apprenez vos répliques, bon sang !

Seul un regard bovin généralisé lui répond. Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, le Roi de l'Enfer hausse les épaules avec ce charme désinvolte et viril qui lui est tout particulier, et précise d'une voix traînante :

- L'éclatante entrée de Maléfique, voyons ! La Belle au Bois Dormant, 1959, chef d'œuvre des productions Disney. Non ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? Je suis entouré d'incultes, semble-t-il.

- Les démons regardent du Disney ?

Crowley glisse ses yeux d'un noir de charbon vers Garth, le chasseur barbu qui a entre-temps perdu sa barbe. Sans elle, il paraît plus efflanqué et ridicule encore. Bien que fort repoussant, son amas de poils ternes avait eu le mérite de cacher un tant soit peu son gros nez au milieu de sa figure. Mastiquant son burger comme un ruminant à côté des deux grands bellâtres, ce pauvre garçon fait vraiment misère.

Néanmoins, le démon – dont le visage, lui, irradie d'une beauté ravageuse – daigne lui adresser un sourire courtois :

- Bien sûr ! Pensiez-vous que nous passions notre temps à torturer et être torturés là dessous ? On s'ennuierait bien vite. J'ai regardé tous les films avec Walt Disney en personne. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, ce brave homme est en Enfer, comme beaucoup de grands artistes d'ailleurs, qu'ils soient acteurs, dessinateurs ou dictateurs. Les célestes ne savent apprécier ni l'humour, ni le véritable art.

Castiel se désintéresse de la conversation. Déguisé en Winchester avec une hideuse chemise à carreaux comme l'élan les affectionne, l'ex-ange zappe, volant de chaîne en chaîne avec un air fasciné et... heureux. Crowley hausse un sourcil et s'avance droit vers le canapé d'un pas décidé, se laissant tomber assis juste entre Sam et Dean, usant un brin de sa puissance pour les contraindre à s'écarter et laisser une place au beau milieu pour caler son royal postérieur. Un Roi trône toujours au milieu.

- On est pas bien, là ? ironise-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, pressé en sandwich entre les deux géants.

- Putain, Crowley, on est déjà trop serrés !

L'écureuil lui jette un regard mauvais en resserrant un peu ses cuisses, ses genoux frôlant à présent les épaules de Castiel. Aux extrémités, Kevin et Garth manquent de justesse d'être expulsés.

Ignorant royalement l'aîné Winchester, Crowley croise les jambes et reporte son attention sur l'écran qui absorbe entièrement son ex-partenaire. Et ce qui passionne tant le traître de service, c'est...

_« Oh, Kelly... sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert lorsque mon père, sur son lit de mort, a interdit nos fiançailles sous peine de me déshériter ? Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais tout est fini maintenant. Je renonce à tout, mon héritage et la succession à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, pour toi.. »_

Un air larmoyant de violon vient se mêler en fond aux notes de piano alors que l'acteur à la mâchoire en forme de cul saisit les mains de l'actrice botoxée dans les siennes. Celle-ci papillonne frénétiquement de ses faux cils avec un jeu qui mériterait une éternité dans les pires salles de torture de son cru. Crowley s'en assurera, à sa mort, si par bonheur son âme ne monte pas chez ces maudits emplumés.

_« Mais.. mais Emilio, je ne comprends pas... tu dois te marier demain avec ma meilleure amie Brenda... »_

L'acteur pose un genou à terre en sortant de son veston chic une bague en diamant, ce qui fait immédiatement pleurer la cruche trop maquillée, au milieu de son salon richement décoré.

_« Brenda n'est pas celle que je veux. Kelly, c'est toi que j'aime depuis toujours. Oh, Kelly... »_

_« Oh mon dieu, Emilio... »_

_« Kelly, veux-tu devenir ma... ? »_

Un autre acteur armé d'un pistolet fait irruption dans la pièce, mais Crowley ne saura jamais ce qu'il venait faire là : Castiel vient de zapper en inclinant la tête sur le côté :

- L'amour humain est beaucoup trop compliqué à comprendre...

- Attends de voir Dr. Sexy, marmonne Dean en terminant de manger.

- Qui a donné la télécommande à Castiel, déjà ? soupire Kevin avec consternation.

- Moi, répond Sam qui sourit doucement en grattant derrière les oreilles de Fido. Laissez-le faire. Ça lui fait plaisir.

L'élan semble s'amuser de la situation, tandis que Dean lève les yeux au ciel mais laisse Castiel snober plusieurs émissions intéressantes et films cultes, avant de s'arrêter sur une publicité. Une musique exotique s'écoule tandis que de l'eau mousseuse ruisselle sur les courbes sensuelles d'une femme nue. La blonde renverse la tête en arrière avec une expression extatique, l'angle de la caméra dissimulant stratégiquement ses tétons. Ses mains caressent sa peau veloutée et scintillante sous la pluie d'eau – bien sûr, comme si c'était normal de se doucher au milieu de cocotiers sur la plage – puis glissent lentement vers ses hanches et la naissance de ses fesses. La main de Castiel s'amollit sur la télécommande et son regard se fait fixe, son zapping intempestif interrompu.

- Change de chaîne, Cas'. C'est juste une pub pour un gel douche, grogne Dean en passant le pop-corn à l'élan.

Crowley se sert une généreuse poignée au passage. L'écran confirme alors l'affirmation de l'écureuil : en premier plan apparaît dans toute sa gloire le produit vendu, parsemé de gouttes d'eau cristallines.

- Ce doit être un très bon gel douche, alors. Il faudra en acheter la prochaine fois qu'on fera les courses. Elle faisait exactement la même tête que la babysitter quand le livreur de pizza lui écarte les cuisses et la...

- _Cas' _!

- Oui, je sais, on n'est pas censés parler de ces choses-là, déclare très sérieusement Castiel en zappant enfin.

Crowley hausse un sourcil circonspect lorsqu'une fois de plus, l'ex-ange reste en arrêt devant une femme nue – Miley Cirus, en l'occurrence – et cligne des yeux, hypnotisé alors que la musique emplit le salon.

_« … in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls... »_

- Il y a beaucoup de femmes nues à la télévision, commente Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Mais pourquoi se tient-elle nue sur la boule de démolition ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait vendre, pardi, rétorque le Roi de l'Enfer en mâchant son pop-corn.

Visiblement, son ex-partenaire a la ferme intention de regarder le clip jusqu'au bout. Le démon remarque du coin de l'œil que Kevin propose à sa gueuse céleste de goûter au pop-corn. C'est-y pas meugnon tout plein.

Le Chien de l'Enfer s'est endormi aux pieds de l'élan et ronfle tout bas. Castiel, adossé contre le canapé entre les jambes de Dean, continue de sauter de chaîne en chaîne en prenant à peine le temps d'écouter de quoi il s'agit. Étroitement pressé entre les frères Winchester, Crowley se cale confortablement dans cette tiédeur humaine. C'est agréable. Ce serait si _facile_ de se laisser aller dans cette illusion d'acceptation et de paix...

L'écran se fixe finalement sur l'image d'une adolescente trop maquillée qui porte une robe de soirée. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes qui font couler son mascara.

_« … c'était une PORSCHE que je voulais, vous êtes *** ou quoi ?! Vous avez gâché mon anniversaire, je vous DÉTESTE ! Allez vous faire *** ! »_

L'ex-ange a l'air fasciné par cette bouse télévisée, se penchant même un peu en avant comme pour n'en rater aucune miette.

- Mon cher Castiel, permets-moi de te dire que tu as des goûts de chiottes, déclare sobrement Crowley.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, soupire Dean à contre cœur.

La pisseuse s'éloigne de la caméra en un ralenti dramatique en tenant sa robe à pleines mains. Une musique triste s'enchaîne sur le visage horrifié de ses amis boutonneux puis des parents qui se confient alors :

_« On s'en veut terriblement, on voulait seulement le bonheur de notre petite princesse et... »_

La patience a des limites. Et elles ont été franchies depuis longtemps.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, chers associés, mais...

Crowley claque des doigts avec emphase, et l'écran devient aussitôt noir. Entre les genoux de Dean, Castiel tourne la tête en haussant les sourcils, avec un air plus humain que jamais. Ça doit être son début de barbe qui ombrage ses joues et l'absence de trench-coat.

- … nous avons un plan d'attaque à préparer.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin lorsque tous les regards se posent sur lui. Il est temps qu'il leur rappelle leurs obligations.

Il lève les yeux vers l'écureuil dont l'épaule ferme se presse contre la sienne, et croise son regard vert et empli de défiance. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il lui adresse un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Comme le souvenir de la douceur de tes lèvres me le rappelle, mon cher Dean, tu me dois un trône et une tête.

- Attends une minute... tu as _embrassé_ Crowley ? glapit Sam derrière lui, scandalisé.

Le sourire du démon s'élargit et il se tourne vers le jeune Winchester.

- Jaloux, l'élan ? On peut arranger ça quand tu veux. Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à tes grandes pattes et tes bouclettes dorées.

Sam pince les lèvres avec un air blasé fort divertissant. Mais Crowley ne tient pas à s'éloigner du sujet. Frappant dans ses mains avant de les frotter d'un air impatient, il reprend :

- Bien ! Il nous faut un plan pour abattre Abaddon. Des idées ?

Seul un silence de mort lui répond.

Son sourire se fane.

Des incapables. Décidément, Crowley est condamné à être entouré constamment d'incapables, de bœufs sans cervelle et de traîtres.

- Je vois... articule-t-il plus froidement. Puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même, voici ce que je propose : je vous amène tous en Enfer et vous m'aidez à trouver et rallier mes larbins les plus fidèles – si du moins toutes les valeurs ne se sont pas perdues là-dessous. Une armée ainsi formée, nous attaquerons de l'intérieur là où Abaddon ne nous attendra pas.

- Tu suggères une descente en _Enfer _? grimace Kevin. C'est du suicide !

- Je dirais plutôt une virée, répond agréablement Crowley. Une promenade de santé. J'ai tout redécoré, c'est charmant, à présent. Et puis après tout, les Winchester et Castiel sont des habitués des lieux, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois de plus, une fois de moins... qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Je suis pour ! sourit Garth en levant la main.

Il est bien le seul. Tous les autres arborent un air constipé et réprobateur. Quel enthousiasme.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, déclare Dean en lui jetant un regard de travers. Plutôt que d'aller se mettre inutilement en danger en terrain ennemi, attirons plutôt Abaddon dans un piège.

Crowley hausse un sourcil amusé.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est _ça_, ton idée brillante, mon garçon ? Et comment comptes-tu la faire venir ? En lui demandant poliment ? C'est un Chevalier de l'Enfer, tu ne peux pas l'invoquer si facilement.

- Oh, je ne comptais pas l'invoquer, mais lui parler. Et lui proposer un échange qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser.

Le démon laisse échapper un bref rire condescendant.

- Et que pourrais-tu lui offrir qui l'intéresserait tant ?

- Toi.

Crowley sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser tandis qu'une lueur scandalisée traverse son regard. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande si Castiel a donné des cours intensifs de traîtrise à Dean, mais le bellâtre poursuit avec un air décidé :

- On lui propose de te livrer, on te remet tes menottes et lorsqu'elle apparaît, on lui balance les bombes fabrication maison de Kevin, on la bute, et on passe à autre chose de bien plus important. Comme sauver Sam.

- C'est ridicule, rétorque Crowley d'un ton acide. Jamais elle ne mordra à l'hameçon.

- Si on t'amoche un peu le visage, je parie que si.

- Je me porte volontaire pour que ce soit crédible, jubile le petit prophète avec un sourire satisfait.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Roi de l'Enfer croise les bras avec un soupir las.

- Il y a une faille dans ton joli plan, écureuil. Vous n'avez rien d'équivalent à demander à Abaddon en échange, maintenant que Bobby gambade au Paradis. Elle flairera le piège immédiatement si la balance n'est pas équilibrée.

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit et il détourne les yeux, visiblement plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Si, il y a quelque chose.

La voix rocailleuse de Castiel attire l'attention de tous. Les genoux ramenés sous son cou, le traître céleste enserre ses jambes entre ses bras avec un air grave.

- Quoi donc ? demande Garth avec curiosité.

- Adam. Il est toujours dans la Cage. On peut proposer Crowley contre la libération d'Adam.

- C'est qui, Adam ? lancent Kevin et Garth en même temps.

La main de Dean émet un claquement sonore lorsqu'il se frappe le front avec une grimace.

- Oh merde, avec tout ça on a complètement oublié Adam.

- C'est notre frère, répond l'élan avec une expression embarrassée.

- Vous avez un autre frère ? s'étonne Kevin.

- Ouais, grogne Dean en glissant sa main sur son visage. Enfin, un demi-frère. Sujet sensible. Et non, je ne veux pas en parler. »

**oOo**

« T'es _sûr_ que tu sais ce que tu fais, Garth ?

Tasse de café en main et emmitouflé dans une robe de chambre, Dean le toise d'un air un peu méfiant. Mais Garth ne s'en formalise pas alors qu'il nettoie et prépare soigneusement son matos en souriant.

- Bien sûr. Une de mes grandes sœurs est tatoueuse professionnelle, elle m'a tout appris.

C'est la cinquième fois qu'il lui pose cette question, et très franchement, Garth trouve ça plutôt adorable que ce grand dadais s'inquiète autant pour son ex-ange. Une vraie mère poule. Et puis pour vexer Garth, il faut se lever tôt.

Et il est tôt, d'ailleurs. Le bunker est vide et silencieux, à l'exception de Dean, Garth et Castiel. Ce dernier, en boxer noir et t-shirt tout aussi noir, dort quasiment debout, les yeux tout gonflés de sommeil. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés en une masse rebelle et la trace du drap est encore imprimée sur sa joue à la barbe naissante. Dean a dû le sortir lui-même de son lit. Apparemment, l'ex-ange est une vraie marmotte.

Garth se tourne avec un sourire éblouissant vers lui.

- Alors, où veux-tu que je te le fasse ?

Castiel étouffe un bâillement et ôte son t-shirt d'un mouvement souple, dévoilant un torse glabre et des abdominaux tout à fait respectables – bien gaulé, le salopiaud.

- Entre les omoplates, grommelle Castiel d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée.

Du coin de l'œil, Garth aperçoit le regard de Dean s'attarder quelques secondes sur le torse de son ami avant qu'il ne détourne brusquement les yeux avec un raclement de gorge gêné en reprenant une gorgée de café.

- Oki doki ! En piste, cow-boy ! Allonge-toi sur la table.

Castiel obtempère et s'étale de tout son long sur le bois ciré, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras croisés. Garth imbibe un morceau de coton d'antiseptique et nettoie soigneusement la zone, ce qui le fait frémir au contact du liquide froid. Une fois la peau sèche et propre, il enclenche son outil qui émet un vrombissement sourd, et se penche, la langue sortie entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il trace soigneusement les contours de la marque anti-possession, il voit Dean saisir une chaise et s'asseoir au niveau de la tête de Castiel.

- Ça va, Cas' ?

Ce dernier tourne la tête vers l'aîné Winchester.

- Ça pique et ça brûle un peu. Mais c'est supportable.

Rassuré, Dean acquiesce et s'adosse sur sa chaise en ouvrant le journal.

La veille, après la petite scène théâtrale de Crowley, le plan de Dean a été adopté à la quasi-unanimité – minus Crowley. Mais il a été décidé qu'avant de lancer un guet-apens aussi risqué, il était nécessaire de tatouer Castiel. Garth s'est proposé. Il tatoue des tas de chasseurs depuis des années, après tout. Il s'est même fait son propre tatouage – ainsi qu'un autre dont il est peu fier qu'il s'est fait dans un moment d'ébriété – alors ça lui connaît bien.

La cicatrisation prendra du temps. Aussi Garth a-t-il suggéré de travailler l'esprit d'équipe du groupe en attendant. Parce que sérieusement, il y a une telle tension entre tous ces jeunes gens que c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà entretués. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne petite chasse ensemble ?

L'encre noire crée un vif contraste sur la peau lisse de Castiel, et un silence paisible s'étire, rythmé par le bruit de l'outil et le froissement des pages du journal. Et alors qu'il a presque terminé le remplissage du motif, Dean se redresse sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une affaire pour nous. Et c'est à moins d'une heure d'ici en voiture. »


	9. Puppy love

**Notes de l'auteur :** Chapitre un peu... particulier. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Mon coach et moi on s'est bien amusés à l'écrire en tout cas. Et après dix ans de jachère j'ai repris mes crayons pour essayer de faire une petite illustration. Le dessin n'est pas mon talent premier, soyez indulgents !

Ce site ne permet pas d'héberger des images, dons si vous voulez la voir, allez sur AO3 (le lien du site est dans mon profil).

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 9 : Puppy love**

(Paul Anka)

**.**

**.**

Le souffle de Sam est profond et apaisant dans la chambre. Fido l'observe fixement en clignant de ses yeux rougeoyants dans l'obscurité. Sur l'oreiller blanc, la chevelure de son créateur se déploie en une soyeuse auréole – comme du miel liquide – autour de son visage crispé. Dans son sommeil le plus profond, Sam ne tente plus de cacher la souffrance qui rampe constamment sous sa peau. Le chiot la voit sous la forme de petits crépitements de lumière à l'orée de son âme qui vont et viennent. Allongé de tout son long sur ce corps humain souffrant comme pour le protéger, Fido repose ses babines molles sur le torse de Sam en prenant bien garde à ne pas le blesser avec ses longues canines acérées. Aussitôt, il se met à saliver abondamment, trempant les draps et le torse avec un regard empli de tristesse et d'adoration. Sa queue se met à fouetter énergiquement l'air placide de la chambre tandis qu'il remue de l'arrière-train en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Le poids du bras de son Humain sur son dos est agréable, mais il est immobile depuis plus de trois heures à le regarder. Il n'a pas sommeil, lui. Il veut jouer ! Courir ! Sauter !

Appuyant les pattes sur le drap qu'il déchire un peu plus – ses griffes ne sont pas rétractables – il émet une longue plainte suraiguë en allongeant le cou pour passer une large langue rose et humide sur le menton de son maître. Celui-ci se contente d'émettre un grognement endormi en tournant la tête, puis tout son grand corps qui fait basculer le chiot du lit. Il atterrit au sol avec un claquement de griffes, et lève la tête avec un air dépité. Son maître adoré lui tourne le dos et ronfle tout bas.

Le chiot fait finalement volte-face et saisit la poignée de la porte dans sa gueule, déformant le métal et le maculant de bave luisante.

Oscillant comme deux braises incandescentes, ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant luisent dans le noir alors qu'il trottine dans le couloir déserté, droit vers la porte de la chambre de son deuxième humain préféré : Dean.

Mais à l'instant même où il avance la mâchoire pour saisir la poignée, une force insurmontable l'en empêche. Désarçonné, le chiot baisse la tête et aperçoit de minuscules grains blancs qui forment une ligne bien nette juste devant la porte. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Curieux, Fido frôle du bout de sa truffe noire et humide la frontière blanche, et recule avec un couinement sonore de douleur. Une sensation vive de brûlure lui vrille le museau et le fait se rouler par terre avec des jappements terrifiés. Il chasse à coups de pattes maladroites les horribles grains blancs qui parsèment sa truffe et ses babines et lui causent une atroce souffrance. La douleur finit par s'estomper, et il se laisse tomber en position assise sur son postérieur en regardant la porte, le cœur brisé et rongé par l'inquiétude. Dean va-t-il bien ? Est-il malade ou blessé là-dedans ? Pourquoi le chiot ne peut-il entrer ?

Tendant une patte hésitante, et malgré la douleur, il se met à gratter la porte sur toute sa surface, pleurant en une longue complainte entrecoupée de gémissements mouillés. Le bout tranchant de ses griffes taille dans le bois en détachant des copeaux.

« Casse-toi, sale clebs ! » surgit la voix étouffée de Dean à travers la porte.

Fido dresse aussitôt ses oreilles dont le bout pendouille, sa queue se mettant à balayer le sol avec frénésie. Il se lève mais est à nouveau coupé dans son élan par la ligne blanche. Il émet un jappement joyeux. Dean est vivant ! Le chiot est content, parce qu'il aime Dean.

Dans sa joie, il se laisse distraire par sa propre queue qu'il chasse en tournant sur lui-même jusqu'à en avoir le tournis et s'affaler lourdement au sol. Mal assuré sur ses pattes, il se relève après un dernier long regard aimant sur la porte de Dean, puis s'en va la queue basse dans le couloir, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol.

Émergeant dans la salle de réception dont les fenêtres hautes commencent à laisser filtrer les premiers rayons pâles de l'aube, Fido se fige, une patte dressée et la truffe palpitant dans l'air. Le bunker est peuplé d'odeurs qu'il identifie sans problèmes, mais plus que toutes, celles de Sam et Dean se distinguent, puisqu'il y est toujours particulièrement attentif. Il tourne vivement la tête et trottine vers un recoin près de l'entrée où l'odeur le mène tout droit vers le tas de chaussures. Il repère aussitôt celles de Dean et en prend une dans sa gueule, submergé par une vague de bonheur, puis se roule à terre avec en mâchonnant affectueusement ce substitut de Dean. Le cuir noir de la chaussure se perce et se déchire trop facilement sous ses crocs, et il défait les lacets en léchant le cuir.

**[NdA : Pour voir l'illustration, allez voir le chapitre sur AO3 – voir le lien du site dans mon profil]**

« Tu sais que tu fais honte à ton espèce entière, sac à puces ?

Les crocs plantés dans la chaussure en charpie et recouverte de bave, Fido lève ses yeux rouges pour jeter un regard interrogateur au démon qui l'observe en s'avançant vers lui, un rictus aux lèvres. Le chiot cille lentement, lâche la chaussure avec un bruit mouillé et penche la tête en remuant la queue. Il aime bien Crowley. Il sent comme Sam et quelque chose d'autre de _familier_ à la fois. Il sent bon. De plus, la lumière et l'ombre qui tourbillonnent en lui l'intriguent. Ça ressemble à une âme, comme celles de Dean, Sam, Garth et Kevin, mais c'est entremêlé d'ombre épaisse. C'est joli. Oui, Fido aime bien Crowley.

- Je t'insulte et ça te fait plaisir, en plus ? Aussi niais que ton élan de maître, mh ?

Le chiot émet un jappement enthousiaste qui fait lever les yeux au ciel au démon.

- Je ne peux pas décemment laisser une créature de l'Enfer s'avilir ainsi, soupire-t-il. Je vais me charger de ton éducation, moi. On sort faire une promenade.

Fido dresse aussitôt les oreilles, en alerte. _Promenade _? Il connaît ce mot. Son créateur l'a utilisé une ou deux fois, et l'a emmené gambader dans les bois aux alentours. Bondissant autour de lui avec des couinements impatients, le chiot frétille de l'arrière-train jusqu'à ce que Crowley lui ouvre la porte. Un flot d'air frais emplit ses sens de parfums de feuillages, de terre humide de rosée. Il s'élance à l'extérieur pour effectuer des bonds surexcités dans l'herbe dans laquelle il se roule, jusqu'à ce qu'un long sifflement retentisse et le ramène à l'ordre.

- Première règle, mon tout beau : un Chien de l'Enfer digne de ce nom ne s'amuse _pas_. Tu es une machine à tuer, l'une des créatures les plus mortelles de l'Enfer et qui inspire la terreur depuis des dizaines de milliers d'années. Pas un vulgaire animal de compagnie qui se croit dans une publicité Royal Canin ! Compris ?

Une marguerite collée sur la truffe et allongé dans l'herbe moelleuse les quatre pattes en l'air, Fido penche la tête sur le côté d'un air confus, mais se relève tout penaud pour retourner en trottinant vers lui.

- Brave bête. J'en ai dressés des plus écervelés que toi, va. Si je peux conserver toute ma prestance et mon charme malgré mon sang souillé par du Winchester, il reste de l'espoir pour toi aussi.

Récompensé de sa docilité par une grattouille derrière l'oreille, le chiot suit docilement le démon qui suit le sentier qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Tous ses sens sont en effervescence, des odeurs et sons l'attirent de partout. Mais de peur de contrarier Crowley, il marche sagement à ses côtés, la langue pendante entre ses deux longues canines, et le bout replié de ses oreilles tressautant mollement au rythme de ses pas.

- J'ai une troupe de plus de deux cent Chiens de l'Enfer que j'ai créés et dressés moi-même. Des bêtes magnifiques et féroces, intelligentes comme leur maître.

Fido lève la tête vers le démon dont le regard est lointain, chargé de tristesse. La lumière de sa non-âme dans sa poitrine luit avec ardeur, étranglée par les filaments de mélasse noire qui l'enserrent.

- Déjà de mon vivant, j'ai toujours été trahi et déçu par mes semblables. Ma propre mère a tenté de me sacrifier pour un rituel quand j'étais petit et j'ai dû m'enfuir et survivre seul. Ma salope de femme me trompait parce qu'elle trouvait mon engin trop petit, et m'a quitté pour celui qui se prétendait mon meilleur ami alors que je venais juste de vendre mon âme pour être bien monté. Mon traître de fils a volé mes économies pour s'attirer les faveurs d'une putain vérolée. Et l'Enfer n'était en rien différent. Mes larbins me léchaient les pompes quand j'étais au sommet, et maintenant que j'ai besoin d'eux, pfiouuuu, plus personne. Les Winchester m'utilisent et me jetteront comme un mouchoir usagé dès que je ne leur serai plus d'aucune utilité. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Mes Chiens sont les seuls qui méritent ma confiance et m'aimeront toujours inconditionnellement.

Le démon lui caresse la tête distraitement tandis que son visage s'assombrit.

- Cette gueuse d'Abaddon va sûrement tous me les tuer... mes pauvres toutous...

Le chiot émet un couinement plaintif empli d'empathie en pressant son museau contre la paume du démon. Celui-ci secoue la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Et voilà que je déverse mes sentiments emo sur un Chien de l'Enfer raté. Je suis tombé bien bas. À ce rythme là je ne vaudrai bientôt pas mieux qu'une riche adolescente américaine en mal d'amour.

Ils débouchent alors sur une petite clairière où s'étend une mare. Les feuillages touffus des arbres projettent des ombres ciselées sur la surface miroitante. La nappe d'eau est paisible, seulement troublée par le passage de quelques canards qui y tracent de longues ridules.

Crowley esquisse un rictus et saisit la nuque épaisse du chiot avec une douce fermeté, visiblement habitué à se faire respecter des chiens. Il s'accroupit et lui parle à l'oreille en orientant de force sa tête vers la mare. Plus précisément, vers la dizaine de canards qui se prélassent sur la rive en se lissant soigneusement les plumes.

- Commençons par te donner le goût du sang, le plaisir incomparable de sentir une vie s'éteindre sous tes crocs. Tu vois ça ? Ce sont des canards. Si on était en Enfer, tu pourrais te faire les dents sur des damnés tout frais, mais on va faire avec les moyens du bord. Ce sera toujours une meilleure proie qu'une chaussure.

La prise sur son cou se relâche, et Fido regarde alternativement les canards et le démon avec perplexité.

- Et par pitié, cesse de remuer la queue ! Tu n'impressionneras pas tes ennemis comme ça ! Gronde et montre les dents !

Le chiot remue la queue de plus belle, ses yeux rouges pétillants de joie. Sa langue rose pend en gouttant de salive.

- Ne me regarde pas _moi _! Regarde les CANARDS, et bouffe-les comme un prédateur que tu es !

Crowley tend l'index avec autorité pour désigner les volatiles, mais Fido observe le doigt sans comprendre où il veut en venir. Le démon grimace de consternation.

- Les canards, bougre de sac à puces ! s'impatiente-il. Les _canards _!

Il esquisse un geste du poignet, et une puissance démoniaque alourdit soudain l'air. L'attention du chiot est attirée par du mouvement dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, et il tourne brusquement la tête vers la mare. Là, suspendu dans les airs dans un nuages de plumes, un canard est secoué avec frénésie par une force supérieure, lui arrachant un concert de _coin-coin_ paniqués. Ni une ni deux, Fido se précipite vers ce nouveau jouet très divertissant.

Il lui suffit d'un bond pour saisir dans sa gueule le volatile, ses longues canines acérées comme des rasoirs s'enfonçant dans les plumes lisses et la chair tendre. Aussitôt, un flot de sang tiède et délicieux emplit sa gorge, et le canard émet des bruits encore plus amusants. Enthousiaste, le chiot resserre la mâchoire, et un craquement sec d'os sous ses crocs retentit. Le sang gicle sur sa langue, chaud et savoureux. Et tout à coup, le canard est inerte et silencieux dans sa gueule. Fido avale le sang et repose son jouet au sol en le poussant de sa truffe pour tenter de lui rendre sa vitalité. Le canard est beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu'il ne bouge pas.

- Bien, très bien ! Je savais que tout n'était pas perdu pour toi. Continue donc ! Attaque les autres !

Fido tourne la tête pour regarder le démon dont l'âme est presque entièrement masquée par la visqueuse brume noire qui l'entoure. Le chiot n'a pas compris un seul de ces mots, mais Crowley a l'air content.

- Cesse de me regarder avec cet air bovin, et bouffe les autres canards !

Canard. Fido comprend ce mot. Soudain débordant d'énergie, il s'élance à la poursuite des autres volatiles encore présents, et parvient à en croquer quatre avant que tous les autres soient loin dans le ciel, hors de portée. La panse pleine de sang, c'est repus et fier de lui que le chiot suit Crowley quand il lui ordonne de le suivre. Il comprend aussitôt qu'ils rebroussent chemin pour retourner à la maison, et sent la joie le submerger à l'idée de revoir son créateur.

Une fois arrivés, Crowley lui ouvre la porte et le chiot se précipite dans l'escalier, ses griffes annonçant bruyamment son entrée. Tous les habitants du bunker sont présents autour de la table de réception et prennent leur petit déjeuner.

- Fido ! Viens là mon chien ! s'élève la voix joyeuse de Sam.

Dans sa hâte, le chiot manque de déraper sur le sol avec un cliquetis de griffes, avant de parvenir à bondir sur son maître adoré. Dressé sur ses deux pattes arrière, et s'appuyant sur les épaules de Sam, il lui lèche amoureusement le visage dans toute sa longueur en recevant des caresses. Le panache de sa queue balaye tout derrière lui, et une tasse de café éclate au sol avec son contenu.

- Oh oui c'est un bon toutou content de voir son papa, ça !

- Bordel je me casse de là, moi...

Fido se détache de Sam en reconnaissant la voix et l'odeur de Dean. Ses pattes retombent au sol avec un claquement de griffes, et il se dirige droit vers lui, bien décidé à lui lécher consciencieusement la figure à lui aussi pour lui montrer son amour. Dean se met à reculer avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Merde merde merde... il vient vers moi, pas vrai ?!

- Yep, articule Crowley avec un amusement non dissimulé. Cours, Forrest, cours !

Et alors que Fido s'élance, au lieu d'atterrir sur Dean, il se retrouve dans les bras de Castiel qui vient de faire barrage de son corps. Désarçonné, le chiot pose sa truffe mouillée et encore ensanglantée sur la joue de l'humain bizarre qui n'a pas d'âme et a une drôle d'odeur insaisissable, difficile à définir, comme la foudre et le vent. Un peu comme celle de Hael.

Sam le prend à bras le corps et le tire en arrière en le grondant d'une voix douce qui annule tout effet autoritaire :

- Fido, j'ai dit _non_, tu laisses Dean tranquille, d'accord ?

- Ton clebs a tué, Sammy ! souffle Dean d'un air horrifié par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel en fixant la tache sanglante sur la joue de son ami. Il a le museau plein de sang !

Sam fronce les sourcils en soulevant les babines de son chiot, dévoilant sur les crocs des lamelles de chair ensanglantées qui enrichissent son haleine fétide du parfum de la mort fraîche.

- Crowley... commence son créateur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh du calme, l'élan. Il a croqué quelques bestioles, il n'y a pas de quoi te retourner le string ! Rien d'humain, foi de Roi de l'Enfer.

Reposant les pattes à terre, Fido donne sans le vouloir quelques coups de queue enthousiastes à Sam avant de se désintéresser de leur conversation. La flaque de café au sol l'intrigue. Il lape le liquide en quelques coups de langue curieux, puis retrousse les babines avec dégoût. Il n'aime pas ce goût amer. Il préfère le sang chaud.

Tout en mâchant une tranche de pain tartinée de beurre de cacahuète, Garth se penche sur sa chaise et se met à tâtonner dans le vide à l'aveuglette.

- Où il est ? Je voudrais le caresser, ce petit bonhomme...

Fido sursaute et tourne la tête avec indignation lorsque la main se met à palper son arrière-train.

- Ah ah ! Trouvé ! triomphe-t-il en caressant avec insistance le pelage sous sa main et en pressant sa tartine contre ce qu'il suppose sans doute être sa gueule.

Tandis que Sam éclate d'un rire franc, Fido émet un jappement outré et fait volte-face, manquant d'arracher la main de Garth au passage quand il dévore la tartine en savourant le goût particulier du beurre de cacahuète.

- Quand vous aurez fini de perdre du temps, soupire Kevin en pianotant sur son ordinateur, vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite. Les décès sont tous survenus à 11h30 pile. Il faut que vous soyez là bas à l'ouverture pour avoir le temps d'identifier le problème et empêcher une autre mort.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demande Garth en essuyant sa main couverte de bave sur son pantalon.

Kevin secoue lentement la tête en indiquant du menton les tablettes qui reposent sur la table.

- Hael et moi on va commencer à fabriquer les bombes contre les démons, et chercher dans la tablette des Anges si un passage vers le Paradis est indiqué.

Jetant des coups d'œil méfiants dans le vide – au mauvais endroit : Fido se trouve juste derrière lui à remuer la queue frénétiquement – Dean enfile sa veste vert foncé :

- Kevin, on te confie la batcave. Vous autres, préparez-vous, on part tout de suite.

- Oki doki, patron !

Tandis que Garth met ses superbes chaussures en croco, Dean tombe en arrêt à la vue de sa chaussure droite en charpie. Sam grimace en voyant son frère la ramasser dans un silence lourd de colère et le foudroyer du regard.

- Ce n'est qu'un chiot, Dean, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait...

Dean pince les lèvres en plissant ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs, et l'instant d'après, la chaussure en lambeaux vole à travers la salle, droit sur la tête de Sam qui la rattrape de justesse.

- Tu me dois une paire de docs, _bitch_, siffle Dean en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Sam esquisse un rictus en coin.

- … _Jerk_, répond-t-il seulement avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils descendent dans le parking en laissant Kevin et Hael seuls dans le bunker. Lorsque Sam pose la main sur la portière de l'Impala, Dean l'arrête d'un geste autoritaire.

- Non, Sammy. Toi et ton monstre, vous montez pas dans mon bébé. La règle est claire : pas de clebs dans ma voiture, et encore moins s'ils viennent de l'Enfer. Cas', monte.

Le jeune Winchester écarquille les yeux d'un air scandalisé quand Castiel ouvre la portière et s'installe à la place qui a toujours été celle de Sam.

- Désolé, Sam, déclare Castiel d'un ton grave et sérieux.

Sam hausse les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant et se dirige vers le pick-up de Garth, suivi de près par son chiot et Crowley.

Installé à l'avant à côté de Garth qui met en route le moteur, Sam claque avec humeur la portière en voyant l'Impala sortir déjà du garage sans les attendre. Fido peut ressentir la colère et la tristesse qui s'écoulent comme par vagues de son maître. Il émet un couinement plaintif, et reçoit une petite tape sur le crâne de la part de Crowley.

- Un Chien de l'Enfer ne _couine pas_, déclare-t-il vertement.

Fido s'étend de tout son long sur le siège arrière et pose sa tête sur les genoux du démon qui se met à le gratter entre les oreilles.

- De l'eau dans le gaz entre les Winchester, l'élan ? C'est fini, le grand amour ? susurre Crowley sans cesser ses caresses.

Sam soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tandis que le moteur vibre. Garth lui adresse un sourire amical en sortant du garage pour s'engager sur la route.

- Oh je sais ce que c'est, Sam ! Les relations entre frères, c'est difficile. Et j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai quatre grands frères, deux sœurs, et je compte pas mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs.

Sam pose les yeux sur l'Impala qui a déjà une bonne avance sur eux, et où les têtes de Castiel et Dean sont visibles au loin.

- C'est peut-être le problème, justement. Je n'ai que Dean au monde. J'ai toujours été trop dépendant de lui, et ça fait des années que j'essaye de prendre de la distance en nouant des liens avec d'autres personnes. Mais ça n'a jamais marché, toutes sont mortes ou parties. Du coup, j'ai un peu du mal à accepter que Dean, lui, puisse y parvenir et m'abandonner.

Fido pousse un soupir bienheureux sous les caresses de Crowley, et se met à baver malgré lui sur ses cuisses.

- Oh, cesse de faire ton mélodrame, Samantha. Ce n'est pas parce que ton nigaud de frangin s'envoie en l'air qu'il va t'abandonner. Ça va seulement le détendre, et il en a bien besoin. Jamais vu un écureuil aussi nerveux.

- _Quoi _? s'étrangle Sam en ouvrant de grands yeux choqués.

Alors que Crowley émet un ricanement dans sa barbe, Garth tapote l'épaule de Sam en conduisant d'une main :

- Tu n'es pas seul : tu nous as bien, nous ! Et Fido !

Sam ignore Garth et se tourne pour regarder le démon d'un air partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'agacement. Fido dresse les oreilles et secoue joyeusement la queue, son panache de poils frappant les sièges avec un bruit sourd et régulier.

- Dean et Castiel sont amis, articule-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- La bonne blague ! s'esclaffe Crowley. Voile-toi la face tant que tu veux, l'élan, mais je n'ai jamais échangé des regards aussi langoureux avec mes amis !

- Tu n'as pas d'amis, objecte Sam en pinçant les lèvres.

- Oui, pas faux, ça joue aussi.

Sam se rassied correctement sur son siège et jette un regard troublé et hésitant vers Garth qui cligne des yeux, perplexe.

- Tu penses aussi ça, Garth ? Dean n'est pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments, mais je pense qu'il me l'aurait tout de même dit, ou j'aurais au moins remarqué quelque ch...

- Eh ! Ne fais pas de moi l'arbitre ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas déconcentrer le conducteur ?

- Non, admet Sam. Tu as raison. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'affaire.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Crowley rétorque d'une voix doucereuse :

- Et quel est le programme de notre petite excursion destinée à faire de nous les meilleurs amis du monde, mh ? Puisqu'on ne me dit jamais rien, à moi.

- Et c'est moi qui fais du mélodrame ? soupire Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. On va dans un parc d'attractions où il y a eu déjà trois morts. Un par jour, à exactement la même heure.

- Oh, et dans quelle attraction ? La grande roue ?

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Dans aucune attraction. Ces trois personnes sont mortes asphyxiées en moins d'une minute alors qu'elles marchaient dans l'allée. La police pense à des crises d'asthme, mais aucune des victimes n'était asthmatique, et...

La voix de Sam le berce doucement, et Fido se sent somnoler, perdant le fil de la conversation à laquelle il ne comprend rien de toute façon. Il émerge brusquement de cette torpeur lorsque le moteur s'arrête et que la chaleur de Crowley disparaît de sous ses babines. C'est enfin l'heure de jouer ! Ravi, le chiot sort en un bond du pick-up et sautille autour de Sam alors que Dean et Castiel les rejoignent. Dean leur tend quelques armes et un gros paquet de sel.

- Ok, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorcière, d'un fantôme ou d'un dieu païen si on n'a pas de chance. Mais on ne peut pas entrer dans ce parc bourré de familles avec un pied de biche, un EMF ou un beretta, alors on va s'en tenir aux classiques. Prenez tous du sel et attachez ces poignards en fer à vos mollets.

Une fois le groupe équipé, ils payent leur entrée et pénètrent dans le parc. La truffe palpitant à l'air, Fido dresse les oreilles, submergé de stimuli l'assaillant de partout. Son maître discute avec les autres de la démarche à suivre et ils commencent à interroger le personnel – ils ne font pas attention au chiot. Profitant de l'occasion, Fido s'échappe en courant, suivant les délicieuses odeurs et tous ces sons intrigants. Slalomant entre les stands, il se glisse entre les familles qui ne peuvent le voir, peu soucieux de les gratifier de coups de queue enthousiastes au passage. Il gobe même au passage l'étrange et duveteuse sucrerie rose que tenait une fillette, et se pourlèche les babines en l'entendant pleurer derrière lui. Ce nuage rose est délicieux !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dévorer toutes les friandises à portée de gueule, une odeur subtile fait palpiter sa truffe humide. Il se fige sur place, une patte relevée alors qu'il tente d'identifier l'origine de l'odeur. Il repère alors une silhouette vaporeuse aux couleurs affadies – une silhouette sans corps qui abrite une âme à demi putréfiée. L'odeur d'une âme rongée... cela lui fait penser à Crowley, et à quelque chose de plus lointain dont il provient. La silhouette d'homme en large costume de canard jaune est trouble et disparaît par moments, instable et fluctuante. La queue frétillante, Fido se précipite vers lui, lui tournant autour en jappant, mais en vain. L'âme n'a pas l'air de le voir – son regard est vide et triste – et finit par disparaître. Déçu, le chiot retourne sur ses pas et en quelques reniflements experts sur le sol, il retrouve la trace du groupe qu'il rejoint en moins de deux.

Il les retrouve près d'un stand où Castiel tient sur son épaule une fausse carabine, visant avec un sérieux mortel les ballons colorés qui défilent devant lui. Sous le regard amusé de Dean, il tire et rate le premier coup, puis explose un ballon au second tandis que Sam discute avec le propriétaire de l'attraction.

- Vous dites qu'il y a déjà eu un mort dans le personnel ?

- Oui, il y a plusieurs mois. Fred était un bon gars, mais asthmatique. Il faisait chaud ce jour-là et il portait un costume trop lourd et encombrant. Il est mort étouffé. Enfin... rien à voir avec les morts bizarres de ces trois derniers jours. Ça commence à faire fuir la clientèle. Les gens sont superstitieux, dans le coin.

Castiel plisse les yeux et explose encore un ballon. Fido aussi veut jouer avec les ballons ! Aussitôt, il saute par-dessus la barrière et se jette sur les globes mous de couleur, les saisissant un à un dans sa gueule, ses longues canines acérées les explosant avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mordre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'exclame le propriétaire avec affolement.

- Euh... Hum...

Sam se racle la gorge d'un air gêné et jette un regard qui se veut autoritaire à son chiot, en vain. Celui-ci éclate frénétiquement les ballons, et alors qu'il se trouve sur le point d'anéantir le dernier, un hurlement de femme retentit, mettant tout le groupe en alerte. Délaissant le dernier ballon survivant du carnage, Fido se précipite à la suite de son créateur. Là, au milieu de l'allée, une femme crie à l'aide en tentant de ranimer sa fille qui doit avoir une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Personne ne semble apercevoir la silhouette fantomatique en costume jaune qui la serre dans ses bras étroitement, son bras empêchant la fillette de respirer. Perplexe, le chiot s'assied en observant la scène. Le fantôme veut-il des câlins ?

Castiel est le premier à réagir. Plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir noir, il en extirpe deux pleines poignées de gros sel qui jette sur la fillette, sa mère et le fantôme. Ce dernier disparaît aussitôt tandis que la petite fille reprend une respiration étranglée, le visage rouge. La mère la prend dans ses bras et jette un regard furibond sur Castiel qui reste là, les bras ballants avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit d'appeler les secours, pas de me jeter du sel !

- Dégagez ! Laissez-la respirer ! ordonne un membre du personnel en repoussant Castiel.

Dean presse avec fierté son épaule sous le regard inquisiteur de Sam :

- Bien joué, Cas'. Viens, maintenant faut qu'on découvre dans quel cimetière a été enterré ce Fred.

Fido dresse la tête en voyant le fantôme réapparaître avec un regard fixe et haineux à présent, rivé sur eux. Mais une fois de plus, personne ne semble le voir à part le chiot. Et alors que le groupe s'avance entre les stands et odeurs de sucre, le fantôme en costume jaune les suit par saccades.

- Et s'il est enterré dans une autre ville, mh ? Ou incinéré ? Vous y avez pensé, à ça, mes jolis ? ironise Crowley.

- Bien sûr ! On est des chasseurs, et.. !

- Piètres chasseurs – rien que pour traquer les alphas, mes démons étaient bien plus efficaces que vous. Et dire que je vous croyais à la hauteur pour abattre Abaddon. En fait vous n'avez rien pour vous, à part une insolente chance de cocus, hein ?

- Va donc dire ça à Lucifer et Azazel, rétorque Dean. Et on t'a eu, toi aussi.

- Oh que non mon tout beau, on a fait un _marché_. Vous m'appartenez tant que je n'ai pas mon trône. Vous êtes mes larbins, pas l'inverse.

- Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! éclate finalement Garth en levant les bras au ciel. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos querelles de côté et vous entendre, juste le temps d'une mission ?

Soudain, alors qu'ils se trouvent dans un coin déserté du parc, le fantôme apparaît derrière Garth en l'enserrant de ses bras. Le chasseur s'étrangle aussitôt en se débattant, et s'effondre à terre, le visage écarlate et les yeux paniqués. Aussitôt, Dean, Sam et Castiel jettent frénétiquement du sel partout, et Fido effectue un bond en arrière avec un couinement de douleur, ayant reçu quelques grains qui brûlent son museau et ses oreilles. Le fantôme disparaît et réapparaît à plusieurs endroits autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que les poches de tout le groupe soient vides. Garth dégaine un fer à cheval et le projette à la figure du fantôme qui l'esquive sans difficulté. Crowley apparaît près de Fido, fuyant sans doute lui aussi le sel, et observe sans broncher les chasseurs être désarmés par le fantôme dont ils avaient clairement sous-estimé la puissance – leurs poignards de fer ont valsé au loin.

- Merde, on a plus de sel ni d'armes ! souffle Dean.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! ricane Crowley.

- Et si tu nous aidais au lieu de critiquer inutilement, Crowley ?

- Et comment ? En demandant gentiment au fantôme de nous laisser tranquille ? Et puis vous regarder vous débattre est assez divertissant. Je dois m'assurer de la qualité de la marchandise que j'ai achetée.

- Putain, Crowley, espèce de fils de pute ! fulmine Dean.

- De sorcière, l'écureuil, de _sorcière_.

- Retournons chercher des armes dans les voitures ! lance Garth, essoufflé.

- Courons ! approuve Sam.

Mais ils ne parviennent à franchir que quelques mètres avant que le fantôme ne se matérialise juste devant eux, ses contours bien définis et précis. Et cette fois, de toute évidence, tout le groupe peut le voir : ils s'arrêtent tous et Sam ravale un cri paniqué lorsque le fantôme se jette sur Dean, l'enserrant dans ses bras en une étreinte mortelle.

- Dean ! s'écrie Castiel.

Fido pose son arrière-train à terre en voyant que la course est terminée, et se met à geindre tout bas, rongé d'inquiétude pour le frère de son maître adoré. Le visage écarlate, Dean se débat dans les bras du fantôme, tentant en vain de se dégager. Le visage crispé de frustration, Castiel essaye de saisir la silhouette immatérielle du fantôme en costume de canard, tandis que Sam se tourne vers son chiot.

- Fido ! crie-t-il en pointant du doigt le fantôme. Fido, attaque ! Attaque le fantôme !

Le chiot penche la tête sur le côté, perdu et la panique de son créateur le contaminant. Il observe le doigt et se met à couiner en tournant sur lui-même. Que doit-il faire ? Sam attend quelque chose de lui, mais il ne comprend pas les mots. Le langage des humains est trop compliqué.

- _Fido _! insiste Sam, le désespoir teintant sa voix.

Dean tombe à genoux en faiblissant, son regard se faisant vitreux. Et finalement, surgit la voix de Crowley, éclaircissant tout à coup la situation :

- Hé, sac à puces... : _CANARD _!

Fido dresse soudain les oreilles, en alerte. Il comprend ce mot ! Immédiatement, il bande ses muscles et retrousse ses babines, dévoilant ses crocs acérés aux deux longues canines effilées. D'un bond puissant, il se jette sur le fantôme, saisissant son âme putréfiée dans sa gueule. Instinctivement, il se sait capable de saisir et retenir une âme, comme s'il avait été créé pour cela.

- Bon chien ! le félicite Sam. Retiens le, surtout !

- Dean !

À genoux, Castiel redresse l'aîné Winchester en le serrant contre lui, pendant que Garth se penche et lui donne de petites tapes sur les joues. Dean rouvre finalement les yeux et se détache de Castiel, toussant et respirant avec difficulté. Bavant abondamment sur l'âme qui se débat entre ses crocs, Fido remue joyeusement la queue, très fier de lui.

Tout s'enchaîne alors très vite : Crowley reste seul avec lui et le fantôme neutralisé, pendant que le reste du groupe s'en va chercher le point d'ancrage de l'âme. Crowley lui administre une petite caresse satisfaite sur la tête.

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, petit.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoule, et soudain l'âme dans sa gueule prend feu, se consume et disparaît. Dépité, Fido se redresse en jetant un regard interrogateur à Crowley qui hausse les épaules d'un air peu intéressé. Tout le groupe revient alors en cavalant, poursuivis par des membres du personnel qui semblent furieux. Tout le groupe quitte ensemble le parc d'attractions en courant, et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le parking que Dean se laisse aller à éclater de rire, et un sourire lumineux éclaire le visage de Castiel.

- Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? demande Crowley en arquant élégamment un sourcil.

- Fred avait été incinéré, répond Sam avec un sourire en coin. Mais son âme était attachée à son costume. On a dû déshabiller de force et devant tout le monde le pauvre gars qui le portait, et brûler le costume immédiatement. On est interdits d'entrée à vie.

- Et pour avoir volé ça, aussi, ajoute Dean en brandissant une pomme d'amour luisante de sucre. Il est où, ton clebs, Sammy ?

Sam pointe le chiot du doigt, et Dean esquisse un sourire un peu maladroit en se raclant la gorge.

- Bon, hum... Fido... tu n'es pas complètement inutile et sans toi, j'aurais été buté par un mec déguisé en piaf. Alors... merci. »

Le chiot sent une joie si intense l'envahir qu'il ne se formalise même pas du mouvement de recul de Dean lorsqu'il saisit et engloutit la pomme d'un claquement de mâchoire.

Après réflexion, le sucre, c'est encore mieux que le sang.


End file.
